La nueva vida de Ana
by moon1523
Summary: Después de que Christian rechazo a Ana y a su hijo, comete otro grave error, un error que hará que Ana decida alejarse de Christian para siempre y empezar una nueva vida, en donde encontrara el consuelo de Matt; un hombre tan parecido como diferente a su 50... ¿Qué pasara cuando Christian quiera recuperar a Ana y a su hijo y vea que ella ya tiene otra vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se sitúa justo después de que Ana le dice a Christian que está embarazada, Christian se refugia en Elena y niega a su hijo. Ana decide huir después de rescatar a Mia y comenzar una nueva vida, en donde conocerá a Matt; quien intentara ganarse su corazón casi de la misma forma que Christian. ¿Qué hará Christian cuando decida recuperar a Ana y a su hijo? **

_**NOTA: Los personajes no son míos. Y la primera parte de este capítulo tendrá guiones originales del libro. Pero es todo con un objetivo, no se preocupen.**_

_Tomo mi comida. Es el Chasseur de pollo de la señor Jones, pero simplemente no tengo hambre. Mi estómago esta anudado en una bola de ansiedad._

_-¡Maldita sea! Ana, ¿Vas a decirme que está mal? –Christian aleja su plato vacío, irritado. Lo miro fijamente—Por favor, me estas volviendo loco._

_Trago y trato de suavizar el pánico creciente en mi garganta. Tomo un profundo y estabilizante aliento, es ahora o nunca._

_-Estoy embarazada._

_Se queda inmóvil, y lentamente todo el color se drena de su rostro._

_-¿Qué?—susurra pálido.-_

_-Estoy embarazada._

_Su ceño se frunce incomprensivamente._

_-¿Cómo?_

_¿Cómo? …. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa? Me ruborizo, y le dirijo una burlona mirada de, ¿Cómo crees tú?_

_Su postura cambia inmediatamente, sus ojos se endurecen._

_-¿Tu inyección? – gruñe._

_Oh mierda._

_-¿Olvidaste tu inyección?_

_Lo miro fijamente incapaz de hablar. Dios está enfadado… muy enfadado._

_-¡Cristo, Ana!—golpe su puño contra la mesa, haciéndome saltar, se pone de pie tan abruptamente que casi derriba la silla—Debes recordar una cosa, una cosa que recordar. ¡Mierda! No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?_

¿Estúpida? Christian jamás me había llamado así, su reacción y sus palabras me duelen.

-Christian no fue mi cul—Da otro golpe en la mesa haciéndome estremecer de nuevo. Mierda…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil!? – Estalla, su rostro esta rojo del enojo y sus venas se pueden remarcar en su frente, jamás espere que fuera a reaccionar de esta forma tan hiriente.

Mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos y me enojo también, me paro de mi silla con la angustia remarcada en mi cara, y le respondo furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes reaccionar así!? ¡ES TU CULPA TAMBIEN!

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! YO JAMAS QUISE UN PUTO BEBE. Era tu maldita responsabilidad tomar las píldoras Ana. ¡ERA TU UNICA MALDITA TAREA! Y lo has fastidiado. Lo has fastidiado como siempre.

Me quedo sin habla. ME estaba lastimando. Me lastimaba como jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo. Mis lágrimas no dejan de resbalar por mis mejillas. Christian me odiaba. Podía sentirlo.

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Christian… - le digo alejándome completamente desecha, y sin poder siquiera ser capaz de tomar una bocanada de aire. Sentía que mi pecho me dolía y me faltaba el aliento. —Tengo que irme. —Me doy la vuelta con los ojos hinchados y la cabeza dándome vueltas, sentía como si estuviera ebria, el piso se movía y lo único que podía pensar era en salir de ahí. Alejarme de Christian.

-¡SI! ¡VETE ANASTASIA! Y de una vez te advierto que no vas a tener ese bebe. Tú eres MI esposa y no pienso compartirte con NADIE, y hasta que no entiendas eso no quiero ver tu rostro. —Christian gruñía. Estaba vuelto loco de rabia, podía escuchar que lanzó un plato al suelo. Pero no me detengo.

No me detengo. No le respondo. No quiero verlo. Me ha corrido de su vida, a mí y a su hijo. A mi pequeño Bip. Salgo del Escala y me dirijo a mi departamento. Y lloro. Lloro hasta quedarme completamente exhausta.

Pasan días y aún no he hablado con Christian. Seguro que él ya lo ha pensado mejor y quiere tener a nuestro bebe. ¿No? Christian no me alejaría así. No lo haría ¿Verdad?

Estoy desesperada, me siento perdida sin él. Tengo que verlo. Tengo que comprobar que el me ama tanto como yo y que no era en serio lo que me dijo la última vez que nos vimos. Decido ir al Escala, es noche, son casi las 12 pero no me importa. Tengo que verlo. Entro pero no hay nadie en la sala, pero hay luces encendidas, sin duda estaba aquí. Camino por el apartamento, veo su despacho pero no hay nadie, decido ir a su habitación, Nada. Decido ir al cuarto rojo como último recurso…

Me quedo paralizada cuando abro la puerta y veo a Christian…follando con Elena.

Mis piernas no responden. Mis ojos se quedan abiertos ante lo que estoy viendo. Mis lágrimas caen una tras otra pero no soy capaz de cerrar mis ojos.

NO. Estoy soñando…Christian no me haría esto.

Christian voltea y se detiene en cuanto me ve. Su rostro cambia. Elena voltea a verlo y después a mí para entender porque se ha detenido. La muy zorra incluso lleva una trenza…

Quiero morirme.

Quiero regresar el tiempo. Quiero no haber abierto esta puerta. Quiero no haber conocido a Christian jamás.

Me duele. ME DUELE TANTO QUE SIENTO QUE MUERO.

Christian se pone sus pantalones pero aún no se digna a verme. Se pasa las manos por el rostro intentando buscar las palabras para explicarme.

-Ana…- me dice mientras se gira a mirarme, es cauteloso, como si se estuviera preparando para perseguirme en cuanto me echara a correr.

-Ana querida, debiste haber tocado la puerta cielo. —Me dice la muy puta de Elena. No la miro. No puedo. Mi cuerpo aun no me obedece. Siento que mis piernas se van a doblar en cualquier segundo. Mi sangre arde. Siento como mis puños se cierran y mi rostro esta rojo, siento mis lágrimas descender una tras otra.

-Ana, déjame explicarte—me dice Christian intentando acercarse a mí.

-Te odio—es todo lo que logro articular, con todas mis fuerzas y coraje reunido. Es casi un gruñido mi voz. –TE ODIO- le replico con más fuerza, y esta vez volteándome para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡ANA!—Christian me dice mientras corre tras de mí.

Me toma por la cintura e intenta hacerme regresar con él y mirarlo a la cara, pero no puedo, me resisto y peleo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡NO ME TOQUES!—Gruño entre llantos y furia.

-Ana, nena—Christian intenta calmarme, pero solo logra enfurecerme más.

-¡DEJAME! – logro zafarme de sus brazos y le doy una cachetada tan fuerte que siento que mi mano arde y hormiguea. -¡EN TU MALDITA VIDA ME VOLVERAS A VER GREY!

Corro destrozada y furiosa fuera del escala. Sé que Christian no me persigue. Sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho, y que me ha perdido para siempre. BIEN, SUFRE GREY. Digo a mis adentros mientras mis puños y mis lágrimas siguen estando presentes.

Llego a mi departamento. Quiero beber, quiero perderme en el alcohol. Quiero acostarme con José, con Jack. Con Paul. Quiero que Christian sufra como estoy sufriendo yo ahora mismo. Estoy completamente bloqueada. Me dirijo a mi despensa y saco una botella de tequila. Doy un gran trago directo de la botella. Pero inmediatamente lo escupo.

Bip….

Doy un grito. Me dejo caer de rodillas junto a mi refrigerador. Ni siquiera puedo emborracharme. Maldigo mi vida. Maldigo haberme enamorado de Christian. Las horas pasan y mi dolor no disminuye… me quedo entumida en un rincón hasta que amanece.

_2 Días después…_

Aún no he ido a trabajar, debo hacerlo. Tengo que continuar con mi vida. Me digo a mi misma mientras miro a una chica pálida y de ojos hinchados al espejo.

Tienes que superarlo Ana.

Tienes que superarlo Ana.

Me repito mil veces para convencerme a mí misma de salir al trabajo. Christian no me ha llamado. Seguro que sabe que esto es lo mejor para ambos. EL no quiere a Bip. Él no quiere a su hijo. EL no me quiso a mí lo suficiente. Recuerda eso Steele.

El día del trabajo es lento y horrible, siento que nunca va a terminar. Cuando de pronto suena mi celular, es un número que no conozco. Por un momento pienso que es Christian, pero sé que No. El ya no me va a buscar jamás.

Contesto…es Jack.

_Elizabeth entra en el espacio del estacionamiento y se detiene fuera de la última de las unidades de ladrillo._

_Se gira hacia mí._

_-Hora del show—murmura. Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras el miedo y la adrenalina cruzan a través de mi cuerpo _

_-No tienes que hacer esto—Respondo en un susurro hacia Elizabeth._

_Esto es por Mia. Esto es por Mia. Rápidamente rezo. Porfavor que este bien._

_-Bien, que tenemos aquí—Jack emerge de una pequeña puerta tapiada del lado izquierdo del edificio. Su cabello esta corto. Y está vistiendo un traje. Deambula hacia mí, rezumando arrogancia y odio. Mi pulso cardiaco se eleva-_

_-¿Dónde está Mia?_

_-Primero lo primero perra- se burla Jack, deteniéndose delante de mí.-¿El dinero?_

_-Hay un montón de efectivo aquí—dice Elizabeth._

_-¿Y su móvil?_

_-En la basura._

_-Bien—gruñe Jack y desde alguna parte arremete, pegándome fuertemente en el rostro con el revés de su mano. El feroz golpe sin provocación me lanza al suelo, y mi cabeza rebota con un repugnante ruido sordo. El dolor explota en mi cabeza y siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Algo escurre por mi rostro. Sangre._

_Lanzo un grito silencioso de dolor. Me llevo mis manos al vientre tratando de proteger a mi pequeño Bip._

_-¡Esto es por AIPS, tu jodida perra!—grita Jack. Mientras me da otras dos patadas a mis costillas. _

Grito de dolor y de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a mi pequeño Bip. Jack se voltea a mirar a Elizabeth y eso me da un segundo para sacar la pistola. Le disparo a Jack en el hombro.

Jack me maldice pero veo como rápidamente se desvanece en el suelo. Espero que estés muerto maldito.

Tambaleándome me levanto, sigo apuntando a Elizabeth, cuyo rostro está en shock, alza sus manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Dónde está Mia? – logro articular. Siento como mis piernas están débiles, y como la sangre no deja de escurrirme.

-En el auto—me dice inmediatamente.

-Llévame a ella.

Una vez con Mia, veo que ella está con una especie de droga, pero está consciente y amarrada. Me armo de valor y golpeo a Elizabeth en la nuca para que se desmaye. Inmediatamente mi dirijo con Mia y la sacudo un poco hasta que me mira a los ojos. La desamarro para que pueda moverse y hablar.

-¿Ana?—su voz es apenas un susurro.

-Tranquila. Estas a salvo Mia- mi voz no era más fuerte que la de ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas sangrando…

-Estoy bien. Escucha Mia… tengo que irme.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde?

-Alejarme de tu hermano—le digo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No… No Ana. —la voz de Mia sonaba débil, no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento darían con nosotras.

-Escucha Mia. Estas a salvo. Necesito que le digas a Christian lo que ha pasado, y que le digas que jamás quise su dinero, lo único que quería era ser feliz con él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya no puedo seguir con tu hermano Mia. Aun a pesar de todo… cuando le he llamado hoy creyó que solo estaba con él por interés, el ya cree que me marcho de su vida así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?… y han pasado más cosas entre nosotros. Cosas que ya no tienen solución. —le digo débilmente. Puedo ver como su ceño se frunce.

-No Ana… él te ama-

-No. Ya no Mia. Me tengo que ir de aquí. Porfavor… dile a Christian que si alguna vez me amo. No me vuelva a buscar. –

-Ana.

-Siempre te querré Mia, el celular está afuera en la bolsa de dinero. Si no ha llegado nadie en 20 minutos tú llámalos. Solo te pido que me des tiempo para alejarme un poco de aquí. Cuídate Mia, y se feliz—Le digo finalmente a Mia con lágrimas en mis ojos, me siento mareada pero me acerco y le doy un beso en su frente. Sé que esta lo bastante débil como para ir detrás de mí, y sé que tardara un poco en lograr bajar del auto e ir por el celular.

Decido correr tan rápido como puedo, pero estoy débil, mis costillas me están matando y mi cabeza no me deja en paz. Paso por la bolsa llena de dinero para Jack. Decido tomar un par de paquetes. Necesitaba empezar una nueva vida en otra parte con mi hijo. Y no traía mucho conmigo ahora.

Tomo un taxi y me limpio un poco la sangre de mi rostro, me pongo mi capucha y le digo al conductor que se dirija a la central de autobuses.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – me dice el conductor mientras me mira por el retrovisor, sin duda mi pinta no era nada buena.

-Sí. No se preocupe- le respondo dándole una leve sonrisa para que vea que todo está bien.

Avanzamos rápido, y eso me hace sentir segura. Pero pasamos por una avenida donde ha habido un accidente y eso me pone casi paranoica. ¿Y si me ve algún espía de Christian? Comienzo a angustiarme. Sé que es estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo, respiro una y otravez intentando calmarme. Cuando veo que estamos aparcados cerca de una tienda de accesorios. Eso me da una idea.

Me bajo del taxi y le digo que no tardare, el mira a la tienda a donde entro y no me despega el ojo, supongo que tiene miedo de que me vaya sin pagarle. Veo unos lentes oscuros y decido cómpralos, compro un cambio de ropa y una peluca oscura con un toque de pelirrojo. Pago en efectivo y regreso de nuevo al taxi. Minutos después el tráfico comienza a disiparse. Respiro de nuevo.

Llegamos a la estación de autobuses. Le pago al amable chofer, hay muchas tiendas cerca, me alegra ver una farmacia. Decido comprarme algo para el dolor de cabeza y costillas. Y en cuanto esté a salvo en otro lado me encargaré de ir a un hospital para verificar que mi pequeño Bip este sano. Ando por la estación con la cabeza un poco agachada, siento que Christian sería capaz de monitorear todas las cámaras del país hasta dar conmigo. Veo una gran tienda de abarrotes, compro uno de esos sandwichs preparados, unas galletas, papas, agua y un poco de jugo para el camino. Veo un sanitario y decido ir allí.

Me miro al espejo y me veo horrible. Mi aspecto es pálido y como si no hubiera dormido en días, la sangre ahora echa costra en algunos puntos de mi rostro no ayudaba. Me limpio fuertemente, quiero pasar desapercibida. Me cambio de ropa, me pongo unos jeans azules, unas sandalias con poco tacón y una blusa sencilla color morado, nada que llame la atención. Mi herida de la cabeza me preocupa, no es grande, pero presiento que es profunda. Decido solo limpiármela un poco y poner una pequeña banda en ella. Me pongo la peluca rojioscura que me llega a los hombros y está un poco ondulada. Me agrada de inmediato como me veo con ese look. Me pongo los lentes de sol y me dispongo a salir de nuevo a la estación.

La fila no es muy larga. Pero de alguna forma siento que mis nervios me pueden delatar. Respira Ana. Me digo una y otravez, hasta que es mi turno.

-Buenas Tardes, un boleto a Atlanta, porfavor. —dijo tan natural como puedo, la señorita que atiende ni siquiera se molesta en verme. Bien.

-Tenemos un boleto que la lleva a Kansas, y de ahí parte el camión hacia Atlanta. No tenemos un camión directo. – Era tan dulce como el vinagre.

-Si está bien, deme ese. – le digo, lo único que me interesa es irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Serian 300 dólares. ¿A nombre de quién?—me dice la antipática trabajadora. Mierda…Debo pensar en un nombre, no podía dar el mío o Christian me encontraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Jane. Jane…Smith. —Es lo primero que se me ocurre.

-¿Su identificación? –M-I-E-R-D-A

Ah no no no. ¡Mierda! Se suponía que aquí no pedían esas cosas ¿No? Comienzo a ponerme un tanto nerviosa. ¿Qué hago?

-No la traigo para ser sincera señorita. —le muestro mi pequeña herida en el rostro esperando que se apiade de mí. Talvez crea que me asaltaron…

-Sin identificación no hay boleto. —me dice tajantemente. Alza el rostro dispuesta a llamar al siguiente de la fila ¡Sera hija de puta! Pero antes de que articule palabra yo prosigo, me niego a aceptar un no tan fácilmente.

-¡Oiga! Escuche, no la traigo en este momento señorita, la he dejado en casa y si no la he perdido, pero en verdad me urge salir de aquí. Se lo pido porfavor señorita, solo deme el boleto y le prometo qu..—

-Sin identificación no hay boleto—Me vuelve a decir poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¡El que sigue!

Pero no me muevo. Creo que odiaba a la trabajadora, pero estaba a dispuesta a tragarme todo con tal de irme de ahí.

-¡Le pagare!—Le digo firme pero sutilmente antes de que alguien más llegue detrás de mí.

-¡EL QUE SIGUE!—Dice furiosa la trabajadora. ¡LA MATO! Vieja amargada me digo a mi misma.

-¡PORFAVOR!—Digo por última vez, pero un hombre llega detrás de mí reclamando su turno. Sé que será inútil insistir. Por lo que a regañadientes y con mis manos hechas puño me doy la vuelta y me alejo de la taquilla. -¡MIERDA! – mascullo enojada, puedo sentir la mirada de las personas cuando he dicho eso, pero justo ahora no me importa. Mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse del coraje e impotencia. Pero alzo la cabeza, respiro y obligo a mis lágrimas a regresar. ¿Y si pido a alguien que compre el boleto por mí? Christian no se daría cuenta ¿o sí?...

Cuando escucho un "Ptss" más de una vez. Lo ignoro, seguro que no es para mí. Pero vuelvo a escuchar ese "Ptss" y esta vez intento buscar de donde viene ese chisteo. Veo un hombre de aspecto normal, pero con una gorra mirándome. ¿Si es a mí?

El hombre hace contacto visual conmigo y me hace un ademan con la mano para que me acerque. No tiene pinta de maleante, pero sin duda no por eso confiare en él. Dudo y me muestro recelosa, ¿Qué quería ese tipo? Al ver que yo desconfió, el da un suspiro largo y decide venir el hacia mí.

-Buenas tardes—me dice naturalmente, como si nos conociéramos.

-Hola—le digo cautelosamente y alejándome un paso de él. -¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Tranquila señorita Jane, he escuchado lo que paso en la taquilla y creo que podemos ayudarla. —Me dice tranquilamente.

-¿Podemos? ¿Por qué ha escuchado mi conversación, quien es usted?—Le digo intranquila.

-No se espante. La verdad es que he visto que usted luce un tanto mal y desesperada, pensé en ofrecerle mi ayuda, no pasa nada si usted dice que no.

-¿Qué ayuda?

-Yo puedo ayudarla a conseguir ese boleto, pero no creo que debamos conversar aquí. – Me dice con una sonrisa, como si estuviera actuando naturalmente para no llamar la atención de nadie.

-No pienso irme de la estación, no se ofenda, pero no puedo simplemente confiar en usted. —Le digo educada pero firmemente.

-No la culpo, pero no se preocupe, ¿Tomamos un café?—Me dice amablemente y me hace ademan con el brazo para que yo lo siga.

Lo dudo por un segundo, ¿Cómo sabía que él podía ayudarme y que no quería hacerme nada? Pero íbamos a seguir en la estación de autobuses, y él dijo que si yo no aceptaba no pasaba nada. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, decido arriesgarme y lo sigo. Nos sentamos en una pequeña plaza con un café, intentando que pareciera que todo era casual. Hay gente alrededor, pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar de qué hablamos.

-Lo escucho. —le digo.

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! :D :D **


	2. Matt

-Como le dije, no pude evitar escuchar su situación, y para ser sincero ese es mi trabajo, estar cerca por si alguien necesita un poco de ayuda con los documentos, no se ofenda pero tiene la pinta de que está huyendo de algo, incluso tiene un golpe, Dígame una cosa ¿usted en verdad se llama Jane Smith?—me quedo con la boca abierta, intentando no reaccionar demasiado ante las palabras del hombre. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba huyendo? ¿Y si era un hombre de Christian? Mi lado paranoico se muestra un poco, y él se da cuenta.

-Y…yo—tartamudeo un poco.

-Tranquila señorita, como le he dicho mi trabajo es identificar a los que necesiten ayuda con el papeleo. Le preguntare una cosa más, ¿Quiere solamente conseguir el boleto y huir de aquí? ¿O necesita una nueva identificación? – Ahora tenía toda mi atención el hombre. ¿Nueva identidad? Era justamente lo que necesitaba para no dejar rastro alguno.

-¿En verdad eres capaz de darme una identidad falsa?—le digo automáticamente, casi demasiado de prisa, mi voz suena ilusionada. Puedo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el hombre al ver mi reacción.

-Le aseguro que si señorita. Como le dije, un grupo de amigos y yo nos dedicamos a esto, pero déjeme advertirle de una vez. No es nada barato.

-¿Pueden darme más documentos aparte de la identificación?

-Claro. Aunque mientras más papeles, más tiempo tardara. ¿Le interesa entonces?

-Diga el precio.

Una vez charlando con el siento que no me está engañando, y decido arriesgarme y confiar en él. Salimos de la estación y nos subimos al auto de él, llegamos a una casa con pinta un tanto descuidada, pero nada que me haga salir corriendo de ahí. Veo que hay un par de personas que salen con folders en las manos, eso me hace sentir tranquila de que en verdad llevan papeles ahí. Entramos y hay un par de oficinas, me dice que espere en una vieja silla. Veo que hay una mujer un poco más grande que yo esperando conmigo. Las dos nos mostramos un poco recelosas, como si sintiéramos que alguien nos puede ver.

-Jane. Adelante—me dice un señor gordo y con toda la cara de delincuente. Me intimida, y puedo ver que a mi acompañante en espera le causa la misma reacción. Pero veo que el chico-cuyo nombre no se-está parado junto a él. Tomo una bocanada de aire y entro a la oficina con ellos.

-Me dice mi socio que usted necesita una identificación falsa señorita. ¿Le menciono el precio?

-Así es, y si, me dijo que serían 2000 dólares, estoy dispuesta a pagarlos siempre y cuando me garanticen que no tendré problemas por esto.

-Señorita, llevamos años con el negocio y le puedo asegurar que nadie sospechara si quiera de que sus documentos son falsos. Entonces, ¿procedemos?

-También quisiera una licencia de conducir.

-Eso sumarian 3000 dólares señorita, como usted desee.

-De acuerdo. ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán listas ambas?

-Mañana a primera hora señorita, es tardado el proceso y usted pidió dos. Pero le aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. ¿Qué nombre quieren que digan sus identificaciones?

-Jane Rose Smith. Y quisiera que la dirección fuera de Atlanta, allá planeo vivir. –Veo que el hombre anota lo que le digo y pone mis papeles en un folder.

-De acuerdo. Porfavor, póngase frente a la pared blanca de aquí señorita. –Me quito mis gafas de sol y me acomodo un poco mi peluca. Respiro. Y sonrió para la foto que estará ahora en mis identificaciones.

Saliendo de ahí le pregunto al sujeto que me trajo aquí si conoce algún hotel decente en donde quedarme y que no pidan identificación, el amablemente me dice de uno cerca de aquí. Nos despedimos y le agradezco por haberme ofrecido su ayuda. Quedamos de vernos mañana a las 10 de la mañana para entregarme mis nuevos documentos.

Llego al hotel y siento que mi vida fuera una película. Huyendo e intentando no dejar rastro, correr para poder rehacer mi vida junto a mi pequeño Bip. Por un momento me entra el miedo, ¿De verdad podré hacerlo sola? ¿Podre ser madre soltera y criar a mi hijo o hija sin un padre? Y la pregunta del millón, ¿Podré olvidar a Christian?

Despierto y me doy una ducha, me pongo la misma ropa de ayer y me vuelvo a limpiar la herida de mi cabeza. Cuando me veo en el espejo puedo notar unos enormes moretones en mis costados. ¡Ojala hayas muerto Jack! Digo furiosa para mí misma.

Me lavo los dientes y me cepillo el cabello, y me quedo viendo a la chica en el espejo. A esa chica morena con la maraña en la cabeza, ojos claro y piel pálida de nombre Anastasia. Tenía que dejarla a ella atrás. Tenía que renunciar a esa Ana que amaba a Christian Grey. EL no me amaba, no lo suficiente. Rechazo a su hijo. Me rechazo a mí cuando más lo necesitaba y ni siquiera me dejo explicarle que fue la estúpida inyección la que fallo. Se acostó con Elena, la mujer que más odio, se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto él y yo tuvimos problemas, era obvio que ellos dos jamás podrían olvidarse por completo, creo que su relación va más allá de lo que yo puedo entender. Creyó que yo estaba con él por dinero… creo que jamás llego a conocerme por completo. Nunca creyó en mí…

Quiero llamarlo decirle que lo amo y que jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo conocido, que estoy en un hotel y que venga y me lleve en sus brazos y jamás me deje ir. Pero sé que eso no pasara, ya no. Ahora mi prioridad es mi pequeño Bip. Decido llorarle al hombre que ame más que a mi vida.

Por última vez.

Voy por mis papeles a la hora acordada, me alegra ver que se ven perfectamente normales. Me agrada como me queda el look en la foto. Termino de pagarle al hombre, nos damos la mano y le agradezco de nuevo. Tomo un taxi y me dirijo de nuevo a la estación de autobuses, me alegra ver que la odiosa empleada no está. Pido el mismo boleto y siento como se me escurre el sudor de los nervios cuando me piden mi identificación, pero vuelvo a respirar cuando la empleada me da el boleto en las manos.

Listo.

Me subo a mi camión, me siento en la parte trasera junto a la ventana, quiero despedirme de este lugar mientras nos alejamos. Una vez que arrancamos me digo a mi misma…

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Llego a Atlanta después de 3 días de viaje, estoy exhausta. Debería buscar un departamento para rentar, con el dinero que había tomado de Christian tenía lo suficiente para vivir decentemente unos meses, al menos hasta que consiguiera trabajo. Pero mi cansancio es tal que lo único que puedo hacer es irme a un hotel.

Al siguiente día busco en el periódico empleos, meto mi curriculum en varios sitios de internet con mi identidad falsa. Decido buscar trabajo cerca del centro de la ciudad, en donde me sea más fácil moverme y donde sé que hay más trabajo. Me pongo a buscar departamentos, y por suerte encuentro uno a un precio accesible, no es muy grande, pero es lo que necesito para mí y mi bebe, tenemos el espacio necesario, y tiene ya algunos muebles, lo cual agradezco. Poco a poco ya me iría haciendo de más cosas. Una vez que me instalo, me veo al espejo. Aun no hay mucha panza evidenciadora. Debo aprovechar eso, si ven que entro embarazada al trabajo probablemente sería un problema.

Días después me llaman a varias entrevistas, pero no corro con mucha suerte, por fortuna no pasa más de una semana hasta que me llaman a una entrevista para asistente en una editorial. No sería el mismo trabajo que tenía con Jack, pero por algo se empezaba, el sueldo no era mucho pero era lo necesario para mí y mi bebe. Me pongo feliz en cuanto me dicen que empiece la siguiente semana, aun me quedan unos días para mí.

Decido conocer un poco la ciudad en donde ahora vivo, y también decido ir a una estética de belleza y darme un cambio de look. Uno radical. Le digo a la chica que quiero mi cabello un poco rojizo, como el de mi peluca. Y que me corte un poco mi cabello, en capas. Me agrada el resultado, mi cabello llega un poco más debajo de mi barbilla pero se me acomoda de una forma manejable, lo cual creo que es sexy combinado con el color rojizo. Ese mismo día voy a la plaza y entro a todas las tiendas de bebes. Sonrió de solo imaginar el aspecto que tendrá mi bebe…

-7 meses después-

-Jane, ¿Puedes llevar estos papeles a la oficina de Ellen?—me dice mi jefe Ryan cuando sale de la oficina.

-Claro que sí. —le digo con una sonrisa.-¿Quieres que llame a la editorial para cambiar la hora de la cita?—le ofrezco cuando lo veo un poco apresurado.

-¡Por favor! – me dice con una mueca que me hace dar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Jane? Me dijo Ellen que Ryan debió llevar unos papeles desde hace tiempo—me dice Sam, mi compañero.

-De hecho estaba por llevárselos ahora mismo—le digo amablemente mientras me levanto de mi silla con mucho esfuerzo.

-Déjamelo a mí Jane, no te preocupes—me dice al ver mi enorme barriga y lo mucho que me cuesta moverme.

-Mil gracias Sam.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para conocer al pequeño Theodoro?—me dice Betty, otra compañera.

-Poco más de un mes, la verdad estoy ansiosa por conocerlo. —le digo emocionada.

-¿Y cuándo te darán tu incapacidad nena? Deberías hablar con Ryan acerca de esto, el último mes de embarazo deberías descansar, lo digo por experiencia. —pone los ojos en blanco al recordar sus embarazos.

Betty tenía dos niñas, sin duda sabia de maternidad.

-¿No crees que se moleste?

-¡Para nada! Él también tiene hijos, sabe cómo es todo eso.

La tarde pasa y casi son las 6 de la tarde, hora de salir. Me había acostumbrado a irme y regresarme caminando al trabajo, así no gastaba en taxis y hacia algo de ejercicio para no ponerme tan gorda. Cuando es la hora de salir, todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Voy caminando con Betty y Sam cuando de pronto siento como si un líquido corriera por mis piernas…

Mierda…..

¡BIP ya viene…! Doy un grito ahogado al comprender que es mi fuente que se acaba de romper, Sam y Betty al darse cuenta me sujetan y me ayudan a caminar.

-¿No me dijiste que faltaba más de un mes? – me dice Betty preocupada.

-¡SI! Dios… debió adelantarse, Betty dime que mi hijo estará bien por favor—De pronto me entra un miedo inexplicable ¿Y si Theo tenía algún daño? ¿Por qué se había adelantado el parto?

-Si nena, tu bebe estará bien, un mes no es mucho Jane, no te preocupes.

-¿Ya sabes en que hospital darás a luz?—me pregunta Sam mientras me sostiene la mano y me ayuda a caminar.

-Sí. Súbanme a un taxi… por favor. —el dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente y comenzaba a entrarme una angustia, mi hijo tenía que estar bien. Por favor Dios, por favor.

Sam y Betty amablemente me acompañan hasta el hospital, una vez que me registran unos me sientan en una silla de ruedas. Mi frente esta brillosa y húmeda de tanto sudor por las contracciones.

-Jane, ¿Quieres que llamemos al padre? – Me dice Sam. No lo hacía con mala intención, jamás les había contado ni a él ni a Betty que iba a ser madre soltera, no sabían que estaba casada y mucho menos sabían de la existencia de Christian.

-No se preocupen, ya lo llamare yo. Descuiden, pueden irse a sus casas, estaré bien. No saben cuánto les agradezco el que me hayan traído hasta aquí. —los tomo de las manos y las aprieto para transmitirles mi gratitud.

-Promete que llamaras si necesitas cualquier cosa nena. —me dice Betty.

-Nosotros hablaremos con Ryan, no te preocupes por el trabajo ahora ¿De acuerdo?—Me dice Sam, ambos eran grandes personas.

Me meten a la sala de partos, mis dolores cada vez se hacen más fuertes. Siento como si en cualquier momento pudiera perder el conocimiento. Quisiera llamar a mis padres y a Kate para que vinieran a apoyarme en estos momentos, pero sé que se preocuparan cuando les diga que está siendo prematuro mi bebe, y son capaces de avisar a Christian. Decido resistir esto sola.

-Enfermera…por favor, dígame si mi bebe está bien—Le digo con todas las fuerzas que puedo, pero aun así me voz se escucha débil. –dígame que pasa con mi hijo por favor.

-El doctor ya viene Señorita Smith. Tranquilícese.

-¡Solo dígame si está bien!—pierdo los estribos por un momento. Comienzo a moverme intentando buscar a alguien que me dé una respuesta. Cuando al fin entra el Doctor.

-Señorita Jane, existe la pequeña probabilidad de que su hijo tenga que quedarse en incubadora unos días, aún falta más del mes para su fecha original del parto, existe el riesgo de que aún no se halla formado del todo. —Me lo dice de una manera directa y fría ¿Qué pasa con estos doctores que ya no tienen humanidad?

-¿Pero va estar bien? – le gruño entre llantos al doctor. –Por favor doctor haga lo necesario para que mi bebe este sano. Por favor…

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos señorita.

El doctor me inyecta esa cosa dolorosa en mi vertebra. ¡DUELE DEMASIADO! Mis lágrimas han salido ya del dolor. Pero no puedo moverme, una vez preparados abro mis piernas y comienzo a pujar. Como quisiera que hubiera alguien conmigo para tomarle la mano. Pero pronto tendré a mi hijo en mis brazos, me digo a mi misma. El doctor no para de decirme que puje, y yo no dejo de hacerlo. Pasan horas y yo me siento débil, ya no siento fuerzas en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y siento como si la sangre ya no corriera por mis venas.

Cuando oigo el ruido más hermoso de toda mi vida…. Oigo a un bebe llorar.

-Le presento a su hijo señorita Smith. —me dice la enfermera mientras lo coloca en mis brazos. Las lágrimas vuelven a mí, esta vez de felicidad. Aquí estas mi pequeño Bip. Aquí estas hijo mío.

-Hola—le digo a Theo mientras tomo su delicada manita. – Hola mi niño—lo beso en todo su delicado y pequeño cuerpecito derramando lágrimas.

Theo no deja de llorar, pero abre sus ojitos y me mira fijamente…. Mi corazón deja de latir. No sabía lo que era el amor hasta que vi la cara de mi hijo.

-Debo llevármelo señora, tiene que estar unos días en incubadora, solo por prevención.

-¿Pero está bien verdad!?

-Sí, no se preocupe señora.

Los días pasan y yo no me despego de mi hijo. Voy al hospital durante una semana diaria y durante todo el día solo para estar con él. Cuando lo dan de alta siento que no podría estar más feliz. Al fin podía estar con mi hijo, solos él y yo. Llegamos a mi departamento y recorro la casa con él en mis brazos, mostrándole cada rincón. El apenas es capaz de abrir esos hermosos ojitos azules, como los míos.

Decido llamar a Ray y a mi madre, lo hago desde un teléfono público para que Christian no pueda dar conmigo tan fácilmente, les doy la buena noticia a ambos y se ponen felices al enterarse que ya son abuelos, intento comunicarme con ellos tan seguido como puedo, y daría lo que fuera por verlos y que conocieran a su nieto. Pero aun no, me digo a mi misma, ellos me ruegan porque les diga mi paradero, prometen no decírselo a Christian. Pero yo sabía que el problema no eran ellos, si no el. Que terminaría por seguirlos y dar conmigo.

Los primeros días son los más difíciles, no duermo casi nada y estoy exhausta. Teddy se despierta cada dos horas a comer y siento que mis ojeras no podrían ser más grandes. Durante el día me dedico a mimarlo, aprendo a cambiar pañales, preparar el biberón, darle baños de sol. Lo más bello de mi día es cuando llega la hora de su baño, a él le encanta estar en el agua, y solo ahí es donde me da una pequeña sonrisa. Podría mirarlo durante toda la vida… De pronto un pensamiento indeseado llega a mí. ¿Cómo estaría Christian en estos momentos? ¿Habría seguido rechazando a Teddy cuando viera lo adorable que era? Por un momento anhelo que Christian estuviera a mi lado, que fuéramos una familia dándole el baño a su primer hijo, y poder compartir las experiencias y miedos al ser padres. Pero el no quiso nada de esto, me obligo a recordar.

-UN AÑO DESPUES-

-Ryan, ¿En serio tienes que irte? – le digo al que pronto dejara de ser mi jefe, le han dado un nuevo puesto en otro lugar, pero lo extrañare mucho.

-¡Si Jefe!, Quédese con nosotros, ¿Quién nos llamara la atención como usted?—dice Sam tristemente.

-¡Basta! En vez de estarme diciendo esas cosas deberían invitarme a comer el viernes que será mi último día. —Dice Ryan bromeando, sé que a el también le dolía dejarnos, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-¡Trato hecho! – Decimos Sam, Betty y yo al unísono. Cuando ellos se van a sus cubículos, me acerco a Ryan de nuevo.

-Jefe, sé que es tu última semana así que como último favor, te quería pedir si me dabas permiso para salir un poco antes hoy, Mi padre viene de visita y debo ir por el a la estación—le doy una sonrisa mostrándole los dientes como una niña pequeña, esperando que así no me diga que no.

-Solo porque es mi última semana y odiaría irme de aquí debiéndote algo Jane. – me dice poniéndome los ojos en blanco, pero divertido.

-¿Lo ves? Es por eso que te extrañare tanto.

Salgo a las 5 de la tarde, y me dispongo a ir por Ray a la estación, se quedara conmigo unos días para pasar un poco de tiempo con su adorado nieto, tenía unos dos meses que no nos veíamos. ¡Lo echaba de menos! Mi madre también quería venir de nuevo, pero no quería toparse mucho con mi padre, así que decidió posponerlo para la próxima semana. Cuando veo a Ray en la estación, nos sumimos en un largo abrazo.

-¿Y mi nieto? – me dice primeramente.

-Estoy bien gracias—le digo fingiendo estar ofendida. —Esta con mi vecina, ya sabes que ella lo cuida entre semana.

-¡Muero por verlo! ¿Y tú como estas Anie?—Cada que alguien me llamaba Ana sentía un vuelco en el corazón, como si abrieran una herida en cada pronunciación.

-No puedo quejarme, estoy un poco apretada de dinero, como siempre. Pero a mi Teddy no le falta nada—digo orgullosamente.

-Te veo más delgada cielo.

-Debe ser el estrés del trabajo. —No lo era, aveces prefería comprarle comida a Teddy y yo pasar un poco de hambre, pero nada de qué alarmarme, ver a mi hijo sano es todo lo que podía pedir. Además no es como si siempre fuera así.

Nos dirigimos a mi departamento, instalo a Ray en la habitación de siempre, una vez que está cómodo, bajo con Luna, mi vecina. Le pago por haber cuidado a Teddy y subo para que abuelo y nieto estén juntos otra vez.

-¡Aquí está mi pequeño Theodoro!—Dice Ray irradiando felicidad mientras toma a Teddy entre sus brazos.

-Papa, ¿Quién te ha comprado los boletos esta vez? – Le digo mientras le hace muecas a su nieto para que el ría.

-Un amigo de José, no te preocupes. Christian no tiene por qué enterarse que estoy aquí Anie.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-He oído por Kate que se fue a un viaje de negocios durante una semana. Por cierto Kate está impaciente por venir, pero ya sabes que con Elliot es un poco difícil pasar desapercibido…

-Por favor salúdala de mi parte, y dile que en cuanto pueda la llamare de nuevo, ¿No le has dicho que estoy aquí verdad?

-Claro que no hija, no lo haría jamás. Pero Anie...—Ray cambia su tono a uno serio de repente. Ya sé a dónde va con ese cambio…- Christian no ha dejado de preguntar por ti nena, no hay semana que no se comunique conmigo o con tu madre para ver si tenemos noticias de ti.

-¿Le has dicho algo?

-He tenido que hija, sabe que ya tuviste a tu hijo desde hace mucho, y en cuanto lo supo se puso como loco, ¡Debiste haberlo visto! Me suplico para que le dijera en donde estabas y como se llamaba su hijo.

-¿No le dijiste nada verdad? – De pronto mi voz suena amenazadora.

-No hija. Pero estuve a punto de… verlo de esa forma llego a conmoverme, hija… deberías considerar hablar con él. Está arrepentido puedo verlo, yo creo que si le dieras otra opor-

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Ray. Christian tomo su decisión desde hace mucho respecto a Teddy, y yo ya estoy haciendo mi vida. Talvez no tenga los lujos que Christian podría ofrecerle, pero mi hijo está bien, no le falta nada, y me tiene a mí. Eso es todo lo que necesita. —Espeto furiosa mientras me levanto de la mesa en donde estábamos.

-No te enfades Ana, yo solo intento ayudarte hija. No me gusta ver que vivas a escondidas de él, tarde o temprano él te encontrara, estoy seguro. A pesar de que ha pasado más de un año el sigue poniendo todo su esfuerzo en encontrarte.

-¿Sabe que tú y mama están en contacto conmigo?

-De tu madre no lo sé hija, tu madre te es leal y dudo que le haya dicho algo. Y yo no le digo que hablamos cada semana, solo le digo que me llamas de vez en cuando y solo para decirme que estas bien. Es todo.

-¿Sabe que tú y Kate están en contacto?

-¡No! De eso estoy seguro, cada que yo hablo con Kate ella es muy cuidadosa de ser discreta. Puedes estar tranquila hija.

Ray, Teddy y yo pasamos los días, incluido el fin de semana juntos, vamos a comer y llevamos a Teddy al parque en su carreola, les tomo tantas fotos como puedo, me encantaba ver a mi padre y a mi hijo juntos. Los días que Ray está él se encarga de bañarlo, e incluso duerme con él, sin duda son los días que veo a Ray más lleno de vida.

Ray se marcha y me duele verlo partir, pero a la siguiente semana viene mi madre, y me lanza exactamente el mismo sermón que Ray acerca de Christian. Los ignoro a ambos. Mi madre se encarga de cuidarme tanto a mí como a Teddy. Era genial sentir que alguien era la que me cuidaba a mí. Le tomo también cientos de fotos con Teddy.

- 6 meses después-

-Jane, ¿Ya te enteraste?—Se acerca Betty en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- le digo preocupada.

-¡Van a correr a Ethan y al jefe de él, David!—Ethan era nuestro nuevo jefe, el que había entrado en lugar de Ryan, pero nunca lleno por completo los zapatos de él, tuvo demasiados conflictos con todo el personal, me alegraba que lo corrieran, en cuanto a David, él era el jefe de Ethan. Al parecer ambos tenían un negocio turbio entre manos y los habían atrapado.

-¡Me alegro!

-¡igual yo! Pero eso no es lo importante nena, al parecer ahora hay una vacante para el puesto de Ethan, ¡Podrías ser tu o Sam! – me dice emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?—De solo pensar que me pueden ascender a jefa me hacía sonreír, tendría más dinero que ofrecerle a Theo.

-¡Así es! Sam y tú son los que tienen mejores referencias de aquí, estoy segura de que se lo ofrecerán a uno de ustedes dos.

-¿Qué hay con el puesto de David?

-Creo que llamaran al jefe de la otra editorial, lo reubicaran a la nuestra, he oído que es muy guapo.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Sam?

-Él ya lo sabe nena, espero que en verdad le den el empleo a uno de ustedes dos, los dos lo merecen.

Pasa el día sin más novedades, regreso del trabajo y paso a comprar la comida de Teddy, rento una película de caricaturas, sé que le encantara verla. Y llego por el con Luna, que se ha encariñado horrores con él. Ella ya tiene una niña, más grande que Teddy, lo cual lo hace perfecta compañía para mi hijo. Paso toda la tarde con Teddy, quien ya está aprendiendo a caminar más que bien y le da por agarrar todo lo que le llame la atención, lo único capaz de tenerlo quieto es la televisión o dibujar. Se queda dormido en el sillón, y lo llevo a su cama para que duerma. Le doy un beso en la frente y lo arropo bien. Me retiro a dormir a mi cuarto, caigo en brazos de Morfeo enseguida.

Me despierto, le doy de desayunar a Teddy y tenemos una de esas platicas en donde el repite todo lo que digo, ya articula la palabra "mama" y no me cabe tanta felicidad en el pecho. Le digo palabras para que él las diga detrás de mí, es un manjar poder disfrutar estos pequeños momentos con él. Me arreglo y lo paso a dejar con Luna antes de irme a trabajar. Camino hacia mi trabajo y al llegar, veo que hay un pequeño tumulto en el cubículo de Sam ¿Le habrán dado el empleo? Por un momento me entristece, pero después me digo a mi misma que tanto el como yo lo merecemos.

-¡Jane! ¡Adivina que!—me dice Sandra, otra compañera de trabajo mientras me toma por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Llego el nuevo jefe, el que ocupara el lugar de David! – Me dice Betty llena de emoción, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¿Y cuál es el escandalo?—digo sin comprender.

-¡Que es un bombón! Se llama Matt Dennings, es un sueño—Dice Sandra mientras suspira.

-¡Venga ya, no es tan guapo!—replica Sam celoso, pero divertido.

-Sam Maxwell—oigo una voz de pronto—Pase a mi despacho porfavor. —Estoy a punto de ver de quien es esa voz, pero mi celular suena con un mensaje de José, saludándome y diciéndome que está saliendo con una chica. Sonrió por él.

Conversamos un poco por mensajes, cuando veo que Sam sale de la oficina de Matt, el nuevo jefe. Esta nervioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—le pregunto.

-Me han entrevistado para el puesto de jefe - dice con la cara pálida.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Ese sujeto es intimidante, buena suerte Jane, seguro que te llamara a ti en cualquier segundo.

Y como por arte de magia, oigo una voz detrás de mí.

-Jane Rose Smith. A mi despacho porfavor.

Me levanto torpemente, miro a Sam y veo que con su mirada me dice que me prepare. ME pongo nerviosa antes de alejarme por completo, no sabía que la entrevista sería tan pronto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prepararme. Y me dirijo a la oficina del nuevo jefe. Paso por la puerta sin haber mirado al frente aun, tomo asiento, respiro. Y alzo la mirada.

Me quedo pasmada.

**JOJO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON OPINIONES , GRACIAS POR LEER =)**


	3. Tu recuerdo

¡Vaya que era guapo! Tenía un cuerpo atlético, tenía una especie de tez ligeramente morena, cabello oscuro peinado de una forma…sexy. Sus rasgos no eran tan finos como los de Christian, pero eso de alguna forma lo hacían ver un poco más varonil. Y esa mirada. Esa intensa mirada que tanto me recordaba a mi 50…

-Bien señorita Smith, ¿Sabe porque estamos aquí verdad?—Me dice directamente y sacándome de mi ensoñación de golpe.

-Supongo que para entrevistarme para el puesto de jefe. – le digo con una voz un tanto tímida.

-Supone bien. Dígame, ¿Por qué cree que debería darle a usted el puesto?—No se andaba con rodeos… otra cosa más que me recordaba a 50. Se sienta enfrente de mí, en su silla y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, dispuesto a poner atención a todo lo que dijera. Mierda. Eso solo logra intimidarme más.

-Creo estar lo bastante calificada, el jefe anterior a Ethan; Ryan, se encargó de enseñarme todo acerca de esta editorial, me tomo mucha confianza y me dejo practicar casi todas las tareas que aquí se manejaban. Y… ya he tenido experiencia en otra editorial antes que esta, no digo que ya lo sé todo, pero se la mayoría, y lo que me falte, puedo aprenderlo. - ¡Uff! Creo que no me ha salido tan mal, estoy nerviosa y no puedo ocultarlo, pero alegra ver que a pesar de eso pude articular palabras.

-Bien. ¿Y qué me dice de usted señorita Jane? ¿Qué beneficios esperaría obtener de este empleo a nivel personal?

-A decir verdad desde que entre aquí eh aprendido bastante, le aseguro que hace tiempo no habría podido articular una palabra—suelto una risita tímida.—Creo que el tener una responsabilidad más grande aquí, me hará madurar como persona, intentaría ser más prudente en mis decisiones y buscar el bienestar común. - ¿Bienestar común? Sonaba a candidata presidencial.

-Bien, sin embargo no contesto mi pregunta señorita. Creí haberle dicho a nivel personal. ¿Cuál sería la recompensa para usted si se queda con el empleo? – me dice arrogantemente y poniendo ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Casi quiero salir corriendo de lo tensa y nerviosa que estoy. Pero de pronto pienso en Teddy, y en todo lo que podría darle si me dan este puesto. Respiro y decido ser completamente honesta con el patán de mi nuevo jefe.

-Siendo sinceros, el principal bien que me interesa es el económico—le digo de pronto montándome en mis humos. Había logrado ponerme un tanto de malas.

-¿Por qué?—ya no veía arrogancia en su mirada, creo que había logrado llamar su atención con mi sinceridad.

-Porque tengo un hijo al que mantener yo sola señor. Simplemente por eso. Deseo darle más cosas y dejar de vivir con los centavos exactos en el bolsillo, deseo que cuando el crezca este orgulloso de su madre y quiera tener un digno trabajo, como el mío. —Me felicito a mí misma de lo segura que soné al decir eso.

Puedo ver que el guapo pero odioso de mi jefe Matt, da una leve sonrisa. Como si hubiera estado satisfecho con la respuesta que acababa de darle. Me mira intensamente con esos ojos oscuros, pero penetrantes. ¡Mierda conmigo! Esas miradas estilo Christian Grey eran una debilidad para mí. Decido mirar a otro lado antes de que comenzara a divagar más.

-De esto estaba hablando señorita Jane—me dice con esa voz firme. Y aun puedo ver esa curva en sus labios. —Puede retirarse. – Se levanta y me hace un ademan con el brazo para invitarme a salir.

Me levanto educadamente ¿Eso era todo? ¿Me había ido bien o mal? Al final esa sonrisa en su rostro solo me dejo confundida. Me dirijo a la puerta dispuesta a girar la manija para salir de ahí, pero siento un pequeño cosquilleo cuando Matt hace lo mismo que yo, y nuestros dedos se rozan.

Siento como si fuera un dejavu, y como si ese pequeño cosquilleo ya lo hubiera sentido antes, con Christian. Retiro mi mano por puro reflejo, pero veo que él no hace lo mismo, y al contrario de mí que me pongo roja como un tomate. Puedo sentir la mirada de él penetrándome de nuevo…

-Con su permiso—le digo aun sonrojada y con un apenas audible susurro mientras salgo de su oficina.

Me había puesto de nervios su tacto. No estaba segura de sí había sido por Matt, o porque la situación me hizo pensar en el día que conocí a Christian. Pero me pongo ansiosa, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía algo así. Me dirijo al baño a refrescarme un poco. Me miro al espejo y me digo a mi misma "Ha sido un dejavu Ana". Y me espero ahí hasta que mi pulso vuelve a ser el mismo.

Al otro día llegando al trabajo doy por hecho que me ha ido mal en mi entrevista, puedo ver que Sam lo da por hecho también, nos saludamos con una mirada de compañerismo cuando oigo como Betty llega corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Jane! – llega son la sonrisa más grande del mundo— ¡Lo has logrado! ¡El trabajo es tuyo!

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca, cuando siento que alguien se para tras de mí.

-Felicidades señorita Smith. – oigo esa intensa voz detrás de mí.

Me volteo para mirarlo de frente y comprobar que es Matt. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y siento que mis mejillas se ponen rojas. CONTROLATE STEELE. Me digo a mi misma.

-Ah. Gracias por esta oportunidad señor Dennings. – le digo intentando no evidenciar que los nervios me carcomen. – Prometo no defraudarlo.

-Estoy seguro que no—y me ofrece su mano para estrecharla como felicitación. La tomo y enseguida me arrepiento.

Ahí está esa pequeña corriente de nuevo.

Todo el día me felicitan, y tanto Betty como Sam me ayudan a llevar mis cosas a la nueva oficina en donde estaré, no era muy grande, pero era discreta y un tanto acogedora. Jamás creí que en dos años podría conseguir un puesto así. Jamás creí tener un escritorio para mí. No puedo ocultar mi felicidad, estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sentía unas ganas enormes de salir a festejar, quisiera que Kate y José estuvieran aquí, quisiera que mis padres estuvieran aquí.

-¿Qué dicen si festejamos el viernes?—Les digo a Betty y Sam.

-¡Por mi perfecto! Además, creo que todos necesitamos un poco de distracción—dice Betty más que apuntada.

-¡De eso pido mi limosna señoritas!—Dice Sam, apuntándose también.

Esa noche regreso más feliz que nunca a mi casa, cuando voy por Teddy con Luna le cuento la nueva noticia y me felicita de inmediato. Llego a mi departamento y siento a Theo en su silla para comer.

-¡Adivina que mi amor! Mama tiene un nuevo puesto de trabajo y podrá darte más cosas—le digo sonriéndole mientras tomo una de sus manitas. Mi hijo no hace más que sonreírme y balbucear cosas. Yo lo cargo en mis brazos y doy vueltas con él. Su risita mientras le hago cosquillas era música para mis oídos. Veo el reloj y aun no son siquiera las 7, y aun había bastante luz afuera.

Decido salir a caminar un poco con Teddy. Vamos al parque y nos compramos un helado para los dos, nos sentamos en una banca y Teddy está impaciente por corretear palomas. Sin perderlo de vista ni dejar que se aleje de mí, dejo que juegue un poco.

-Señorita Jane, que gusto verla de nuevo.

Siento que la sangre se me drena del rostro en cuanto giro automáticamente para encontrarme con esos intensos y coquetos ojos de Matt. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Señor Dennigs…ah…no pensé encontrarlo a usted por aquí. —le digo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa.

-La verdad es que vivo cerca de aquí también, así no viajo mucho al trabajo. Y por favor, dígame Matt. —me dice impecablemente.

-Oh. Bueno yo…solo estaba dando un pequeño festejo con mi hijo—le digo con una sonrisa y alzando una pequeña ceja.

-¿Su hijo es este pequeño de las palomas?—me dice mientras se gira para mirar a Teddy, que estaba a solo unos pasos.

-Así es. ¡Teddy! – Le grito y el viene corriendo tiernamente hacia mí y se estampa entre mis piernas. Lo cargo para que Matt pueda verlo de cerca—Saluda mi amor.

Teddy solo le brinda una pequeña sonrisa y mueve su manita. Para el eso ya era un saludo. Se veía adorable con su cabello cobrizo con el de su padre.

-Hola ¿Teddy?—me mira de pronto Matt alzando una ceja y con mueca divertida.

-Se llama Theodoro, pero es más fácil decirle Teddy—le digo con una expresión divertida también.

-Es un placer Theodoro—Dice Matt mientras estruja la mano de Teddy formalmente, lo cual solo hace sonreír más a mi hijo, veo que los ojos de Matt brillan un poco mientras contempla a Teddy, creo que es hay más en el que un simple jefe intimidante.-¿Qué dicen si me dejan invitarles un café? Bueno, al pequeño Teddy podríamos comprarle otra cosa.

¿Estaba…invitándome a salir? Una parte de mi quisiera decirle que sí. Que por supuesto que sí. Pero otra parte me decía que involucrarse con el jefe no era buena idea, a estas alturas debía de saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Se lo agradezco señor Den…Matt—rectificó—Pero no me gusta estar una vez que esta oscuro en la calle, no con mi hijo. – le lanzo una mirada de "perdón"

-Bueno, en ese caso permítanme llevarlos a su casa—Me dice con una especie de aire juguetón y arrogante. Y por un momento siento su mirada de "no escaparas de mi".

-¿No se desviaría mucho?—le pregunto, no quería ser una molestia.

-Para nada Jane, es peligroso que andes sola por las calles. Yo los llevo. —Se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar con Teddy en brazos, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de responderle. ¿Dónde había visto este tono autoritario? Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Caminamos hacia su auto, podría jurar por un momento que sería una limosina conducida por un chofer, o que vendría algún helicóptero por nosotros. ¡No tonta, el NO es Christian! Me regaño mentalmente. Me alegro ver un Volvo azul, común y corriente. Me abre la puerta caballerosamente, y se dispone a llevarnos.

-¿Cómo vas al trabajo diario Jane, si no te importa que pregunte? –Me dice Matt curiosamente.

-Caminando, no estoy muy lejos del trabajo y me sirve de ejercicio. – Le digo honestamente.

-¿Nunca has pensado en comprar un auto?

-Ya he tenido autos, y mentiría si te dijera que no lo extraño… pero a todo se acostumbra uno.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprendes. —me suelta de pronto… ¿YO? ¿Sorprenderlo?

-¿Exactamente que te sorprende? – Le digo alzando unas cejas incrédulamente, y conteniendo un bufido de risa. Puedo ver que le ha divertido mi reacción.

-Digamos que siempre me han gustado las mujeres autosuficientes, y las que no le temen a nada.—Me dice sin rastro de titubeo o timidez.

Me quedo callada sin responder. ¿Qué significaba eso? Había dicho que LE GUSTABAN las mujeres así. ¿Me quería decir que yo le gustaba? Mierda. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo ante aquel comentario. ¡¿Qué mierda habría querido decir!?

Estoy a punto de responder algo para cambiar de tema, cuando Teddy comienza a llorar. Gracias al cielo por mi bebe que me ha salvado de una situación incómoda-

-¿Qué pasa?—Me pregunta Matt haciendo referencia al lloriqueo de Teddy.

-Ya paso la hora de su baño, seguro que eso le molesta—le digo mientras tranquilizo a mi bebe. —Oh, da vuelta aquí por favor—le señalo la entrada a mi calle y le señalo mi casa para que se estacione.

-Listo señorita. —Me dice cuando se detiene enfrente de mi casa.

Rayos, ¿Debería invitarlo a entrar?

-Muchas gracias…Matt, amm… ¿te gustaría tomar un café?—Le digo amablemente como muestra de mi gratitud.

-De hecho pienso tomar su oferta, pero hoy no. Creo que tienes cosas que hacer. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de recordártelo. —Me dice galantemente y con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Jane.

Y se marcha con su peculiar estilo.

Entro a mi casa con un poco de hiperventilación. Creo que aún sigo roja por el momento incomodo de hace un rato. Pero después me obligo a respirar y recordarme que lo más seguro es que el solo intentara ser amable con una madre soltera. Sí. Debía ser eso.

Al otro día en el trabajo Matt y yo nos saludamos con un poco más de familiaridad. Amablemente se ofrece a enseñarme lo más que pueda sobre mi nuevo puesto, y me dice que si tengo alguna duda me acerque a él. Betty, Sam y yo seguimos planeando a qué lugar ir a festejar mañana.

-¡Yo digo que vayamos al bar del centro! Esta cerca de aquí. —Betty dice emocionada

-Pero es más caro—Dice Sam.

- ¿Les molestaría si le digo a mi esposo?—vuelve a decir Betty.

-Por mí el bar del centro está perfecto, y no te preocupes Sam, si hace falta yo cooperare más, puedes llevar a tu mujer también. —le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. De pronto sentimos unos pasos tras nosotros, y nos volteamos enseguida.

Matt.

-Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirlos. Solo quería ver si no habías tenido problemas en algo Jane. —MIERDA…Jamás había visto a Matt con lentes. Me muerdo el labio instintivamente.

Se veía sexy. Me sonrojo ante el solo pensar en mi jefe de esa forma.

-Todo está en orden. Muchas gracias—le digo amablemente, creo que ha escuchado nuestros planes sobre ir a un bar mañana. Me entra una punzada por invitarlo, gracias a Dios Betty me gana el pensamiento.

-Señor Dennings, si no tiene planes mañana, ¿le gustaría venir con nosotros mañana al bar cerca del centro? Festejaremos el nuevo empleo de Jane.

-¿En serio?—Me voltea a ver con unos ojos risueños y una sonrisa un tanto coqueta. ¡Ufff! ¿Qué me pasaba con él? – Estaría encantado de ir.

-Puede llevar a su pareja, Betty y yo lo haremos—Dice Sam educadamente.

Jamás me había cruzado por la mente indagar un poco más sobre la vida de Matt ¿Tenía hijos? ¿Esposa? Sin duda era un hombre apuesto. No tanto como Christian. Pero estoy segura que más de una se volvería loca por él. Si… sin duda podría jurar que es casado.

-No tengo pareja. Y les agradezco la invitación, mañana me asegurare de traer bastante efectivo—nos dice frescamente. Se retira con un leve gesto en la cabeza y regresa a su oficina.

-¡Ay Dios! Si no estuviera casada me hubiera encantado probar un poco más de ese menú—dice Betty suspirando dramáticamente.

-Hubiera jurado que era casado…. —Sam se sume en sus pensamientos.

El viernes por fin llega, y tanto Betty, Sam, Matt y yo nos damos prisa para poder disfrutar lo más que podamos.

Llamo a Luna para asegurarme que no se le olvide que hoy llegare más tarde por Teddy, hablo unas palabras con mi pequeño y me despido. Betty y su esposo Jared traen auto, al igual que Sam y su esposa Lisa. Así que Matt amablemente se ofrece a llevarme a mí. Por un momento me inquieto, pero dado que todos vamos a estar juntos pronto no veo el problema.

Llegamos rapidísimo al bar, pero veo que Betty y Jared bajan un tanto serios e incluso molestos. Creo que han discutido en el camino por algo.

Entramos al bar y nos sentamos todos en una mesa. Y nos disponemos a presentarnos oficialmente. Betty nos presenta a todos a su esposo Jared. Mientras que Sam hace lo propio con Lisa.

-¿Ustedes dos cuanto llevan de casados? – Nos dice de pronto Lisa mirándonos a Matt y a mí.

Me pongo roja como un tomate ante esa pregunta.

-Ellos no están casados cariño, Matt es nuestro jefe y Jane es a la que le han dado el nuevo empleo—Dice Sam aclarando la situación.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento. —Dice Lisa apenada.

-No te preocupes. A nadie le ofendió tu error—Dice Matt con una sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

Me vuelvo a poner roja. Mierda.

Veo que tanto Betty como su esposo no han dicho nada, pero se percibe una tensión en el ambiente por parte de ellos. Nos disponemos a pedir unos tragos para calentar e intentar relajar el ambiente. Comenzamos a hablar del trabajo, del clima, e incluso de películas. Matt es muy participativo e interesante cuando se le da la oportunidad, incluso dice algún comentario ingenioso que nos hace reír. Pero seguía teniendo ese toque misterioso que llamaba mi atención, como si hubiera algo más tras de él.

-Comienzan a estresarme un poco. —me dice con aire divertido susurrándome al oído y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Betty y su esposo, que seguían con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual a todos nos incomodaba.

-Te apuesto un trago a que en menos de 10 minutos se marcharan. —le digo entrando en el juego. Puedo ver que sonríe.

-Trato hecho.

Y en menos de 5 minutos, Betty cuchichea algo con su esposo, y se levanta enfadada de la mesa dejándonos a todos en silencio.

-Nos tenemos que ir. Jane, nena… por favor disculpa que no hayamos pasado tiempo como queríamos. – Creo que Betty está a punto de llorar. Oh no Betty…

-No te preocupes Betty. Entiendo—y le lanzo una mirada comprensiva. – Gracias por haber venido y conduzcan con cuidado. -Jared se marcha tras ella y solo se despide molesto de nosotros con un leve gesto de cabeza.

-Creo que me debes un trago—Le digo satisfactoriamente a Matt.

-Jamás dijimos un trago de que. —me dice jugando y tratando de darle la vuelta a la apuesta.

-Jane, Matt. También tenemos que irnos nosotros, mi hija la mayor nos ha llamado, se siente enferma y debemos ir con ella—Dice Sam levantándose junto con Lisa de la mesa.

-Lamentamos tener que irnos así, pero me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a ambos—Dice Lisa educadamente mientras estrechamos su mano.

Y se marchan también. Dejándonos solos a Matt y a mí.

-¿Quieres que nos marchemos? – Le digo un tanto inquieta, talvez el venía con la idea de pasar un buen rato con todos. No solo conmigo.

-¿Tú quieres irte?—me dice mirándome a los ojos y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No particularmente pero… supongo que tu viniste con la intención de convivir con los demás, no solo conmigo—le digo con una risita apenada.

-Yo vine con la intención de festejarte Jane. Y si mal no recuerdo, te debo un trago. – me dice con esa expresión divertida de nuevo en su rostro.

-De acuerdo. Creo que te aceptare un poco de vodka. – le digo un tanto más relajada. Yo quería pasarla bien, y si Matt estaba dispuesto ¿Por qué yo no?

-Así se habla señorita Smith—me dice mientras chocamos las botellas de cerveza.

Perdemos un poco la cuenta de cuantos tragos llevamos, pero me sorprende no sentirme mal. Matt lleva tantos o más que yo, pero veo que él está perfectamente normal también. Hablamos sobre nuestras teorías del porque Betty se enojó con su esposo, inventamos unas teorías extrañas y ridículas las cuales nos hacen reír. Hace mucho que no me sentía así e bien, era como si en mucho tiempo me volviera a sentir libre. Él dice que probablemente Betty con su personalidad lo obligo a venir, y el en venganza decidió amargarle la noche. Cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Creo que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto… y abro mi bocota.

-Yo creo que Jared se ha puesto celoso de ti. —me arrepiento enseguida de haberlo dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda estaría celoso? Apenas y he tratado con la loca de su mujer—Me dice con expresión aterrada la cual me hace reír.

-Betty cree que eres guapo.

-¿Betty? ¿Tú no lo crees? – Me dice con ese aire engreídamente encantador, con toda la intención de ponerme nerviosa. Pero como creo que estoy un poco pasada de copas, me desinhibo.

-No creo que haya mujer que no lo crea Matt, a decir verdad podría jurar que eras casado.

-Interesante que me digas eso tan abiertamente Jane. —Suelta una pequeña risa—Creo que se te han pasado un poco las copas ¿verdad?

-Sí. Por favor no me dejes beber una gota más. —le digo mientras me llevo mis manos al rostro para cubrirme de la pena. —No puedo llegar así por Teddy, debería ir por un café.

Me levanto lo más erguida que puedo, me da gusto ver que no me tambaleo ni veo doble. Al menos aún tengo 4 sentidos.

-Vamos—me dice Matt mientras nos dirigimos a la salida. De pronto ese recorrido frio vuelve a mí. Matt me pone una mano en la cintura mientras caminamos hacia su auto. Lo volteo a ver con las cejas alzadas haciendo la pregunta por mí.

-No quiero que tropieces. – Me responde leyendo mis pensamientos. —Vamos por un café y té llevare a tu casa.

-¿En verdad tú te sientes bien después de todo lo que bebimos?

-Por supuesto, no me atrevería a manejar si me sintiera un poco mareado. No te preocupes. —me dice un tanto divertido al ver mi rostro de preocupación.

Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a una tienda que aún está abierta. Debían ser alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Se estaciona y sale de su auto a toda prisa para abrirme la puerta, por un momento pienso que es porque es un caballero, pero me doy un zape a mí misma cuando veo que lo que quiere es ayudarme a mantenerme en pie. ¡Mierda! Qué vergüenza…

-Matt por favor prométeme que olvidaras estas últimas dos horas—le digo roja de vergüenza pero son una reprimida risa.

-Puedo asegurarte que recordare cada minuto Jane—Lo está disfrutando. Su maliciosa sonrisa me lo dice todo.

-¡Deja de sonreír! – lo regaño dramáticamente. Pero suelta otra risa aún más intensa. Sera tonto.

Compramos mi café, y nos sentamos encima del cofre de su auto en lo que lo bebo. El no deja de molestarme. Al final me rindo y los dos reímos juntos. Pasados unos 30 minutos, me siento más despejada.

-Creo que estoy mejor. —le digo con una sonrisa.

-Veamos, ¿Crees que soy guapo? – Me pregunta de pronto.

Me pongo roja y no lo puedo ver a los ojos.

-Estas bien—me dice mientras vuelve a reír. – Vuelves a ser tímida.

-¿Vuelves? ¿Quieres decir que hace rato fui una fácil? – Le digo preocupada por lo que pudiera haber dicho o hecho.

-Te me declaraste Jane, ¿No lo recuerdas?—finge estar ofendido, pero su gesto divertido me dice que está conteniendo una risa.

-¡No juegues con eso! – Le lanzo mi envase de café vacío en forma de juego, creo que a estas alturas habíamos progresado 10 puntos en intimidad.

-¡Podría despedirte por comportamiento inapropiado! – finge amenazarme "seriamente" Pero a los 5 segundos su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer.

Continuamos riendo y tonteando unos momentos más, pero cuando veo que están a punto de ser las 12 me inquieto. Le dije a Luna que no pasaría de esa hora.

-¿A qué hora quedaste de ir por Teddy?

-A más tardar a los 12. Matt, sé que he abusado de ti toda la noche pero te agradecería en el alma si pudieras dejarme en mi casa—Me levanto de un salto de su auto y le doy una sonrisa para que se apiade de mí.

-De acuerdo, pero me deberás otro trago.

-Trato hecho.

Subimos de nuevo a su auto, y llegamos a mi departamento a las 12 en punto. En cuanto estaciona, me quito el cinturón dispuesta a salir cuanto antes por Teddy. Pero cuando saco un pie y estoy a punto de salir, siento que la mano de Matt me toma del brazo haciéndome regresar al asiento.

Y me besa.

Respira. Respira Ana…

Su beso es intenso y apasionado, como si tuviera prisa… pero a la vez es dulce… siento miles de mariposas en mi estómago y lo más preocupante, siento una conocida corriente eléctrica. Una que hace mucho no sentía… No le correspondo el beso, pero sin embargo no hago absolutamente nada por terminarlo. Matt se aleja pero su mano sigue en mi rostro. Sin duda se había percatado que a mí no me había molestado del todo.

-La única razón por la que acepte ir esta noche fue por ti Jane. Te veré el lunes en el trabajo.

Y me suelta el rostro. Me quedo muda. No sé qué decir. Simplemente salgo del auto en estado de shock. Y veo como él se aleja.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Matt… mi jefe ¿Me había besado? ¿Eso quería decir que en verdad yo le gustaba? Nada de esto tenía sentido. Me quedo parada a mitad de la calle como tonta pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando regreso a mis cinco sentidos corro con Luna. Aún estaba despierta ¡Qué bien! Pero en cuanto ve mi cara de shock se interesa.

-¿Estas bien nena?

-Hoy… ha pasado algo que me ha dejado en blanco a decir verdad. –Le digo mientras pone a Teddy en mis brazos, ya estaba completamente dormido.

-Uhhh ¿Quieres contarme? – me dice emocionada, podía ver que no tenía intenciones de dormir. Y para ser sincera, necesitaba platicarle a alguien neutral lo que me había pasado.

Le platico a grandes rasgos lo que ha ocurrido, y Luna da brinquitos de alegría, ella afirma que Matt definitivamente está interesado en mí, y que apostaría que es por lo mismo que me ha dado el puesto de jefa. Parloteamos unos minutos, y me subo a mi departamento.

Le pongo su pijama a Teddy y decido que esta noche quiero dormir con él. Así que lo acurruco en mi cama. Me lavo el rostro y los dientes. Y me meto a la cama.

Esa noche sueño con ojos grises… y oscuros.

Teddy despierta temprano y se encarga de asegurarse que yo despierte para él. Me levanto y me duele un poco la cabeza. Quien me manda a no medirme con las copas. Me tomo una aspirina y al poco rato me siento mejor.

Teddy y yo nos bañamos juntos, me encanta estar en el agua con él. Llenamos la tina nos salpicamos felizmente, su sonrisita con sus primeros dientes no tiene precio. Me quedo mirándolo por un momento… cada día se parece más a Christian; cabello cobrizo, y los gestos son de él, algo me decía que cuando creciera tendría los mismos rasgos finos que su casi perfecto padre. Cierro mis ojos con Teddy en mis brazos y me imagino a Christian a mi lado… el en la tina con nosotros, el cargando a Teddy…mi corazón duele. Y decido detener la tortura.

Desayunamos cereales, y decido salir a pasear toda la tarde con él. Vamos a los juegos que tanto le gustan, el sube y baja de todos lados. Se ensucia tanto como puede y pongo los ojos en blanco divertida. Aun no podía llamarle la atención por ensuciarse. Cada cosa que encuentra se asegura de mostrármela.

-Mila—me dice poniendo una pequeña roca—Mila ama—

-Es una piedra mi vida. ¿En dónde estaba?

-Aia—me señala con su bracito.

Continua mostrándome miles de cosas, y yo disfruto de verlo correr y brincar por todos lados. Cuando se hace más tarde decido regresar a mi casa. Teddy esta exhausto y se queda dormido en mis brazos en el camino. Beso su cabecita y entramos a la casa.

Cambio de ropa a Teddy y lo limpio un poco, y lo meto a su cama. Aún es temprano. Son menos de las 9 de la noche, y es sábado. Decido prender la televisión un rato y ver alguna película. Me pongo cómoda en el sofá. Cuando accidentalmente le dejo en un canal de espectáculos…

Se me eriza el corazón.

Veo unas imágenes de Christian con una morena, una morena de las que le gustan. Se ve que están subiendo a un auto. Oh no.

Creí que había superado esto. Se me va el aire. Siento una opresión en mi pecho y antes de que me dé cuenta me suelto en llanto. Christian…Mi 50 ya me había superado por completo. Al final yo tuve razón y yo no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo feliz ni de darle lo que sus sumisas le dan. Él no podía vivir sin ser un amo.

Pero un pensamiento cruel me cruza por mi cabeza, uno que solo se encarga de hacerme sufrir más. ¿Y si se había enamorado de alguna de sus sumisas, tal como había pasado conmigo? El solo imaginarlo desnudo con otra mujer me lastimaba en el alma…imaginar que talvez encontró a alguien a quien amara…y a alguien a quien fuera capaz de dejarla tocarlo me hacían suspirar de dolor.

Hace mucho que no me permitía pensar en él. Precisamente por esto, sabía que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el dolor seguiría siendo el mismo. Junto mis piernas y alzo mis rodillas, las abrazo y en esa forma me permito llorar… llorar con todas mis fuerzas por él.

**JOJO PROMETO SUBIR EN CUANTO PUEDA! **


	4. Suya

Me quedo dormida en el sofá, y me despierto muy temprano al otro día, incluso antes que Teddy. Decido prepararme un café. Me sentía extrañamente desanimada. Como si no quisiera levantarme de la cama en todo el día. Me siento en la silla a beber mi café, pero me siento débil incluso para eso. Una hora después escucho unos pasitos. Teddy se ha despertado.

-Ama—camina buscándome por la casa.

-Aquí estoy mi amor. – le muestro los brazos y el viene corriendo hacia mí. Lo cargo y lo envuelvo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ama—me dice y frunce su ceño mientras pone sus manitas en mis mejillas, por donde han pasado mis lágrimas. Con ese simple gesto me hace sonreír, y me hace armarme de valor para sobrevivir este doloroso domingo.

Al otro día me encuentro un poco mejor de ánimos, me había convencido a mí misma que yo ya no necesitaba a Christian en mi vida, y que todo estaba a punto de mejorar ahora que era jefa.

Cuando veo a Matt, el rojo vuelve a mis mejillas por un momento, no sabía cómo dirigirme a él después de lo que había pasado el viernes. Pero a él parece gustarle mi nerviosismo, por lo que el muy gandalla se acerca a mí y me saluda con un beso doble intencionado en la mejilla. Puedo ver su satisfecha risita de reojo. Sin duda disfrutaba ponerme nerviosa.

Tengo que trabajar con él, y me alegra ver que cuando es hora de trabajar, no me hace ninguna insinuación ni hace ningún comentario. Eso me tranquilizaba, saber que no mezclaríamos nuestro trabajo con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre nosotros. Debemos revisar unos papeles, por lo que cuando yo los termino los llevo de vuelta a su oficina, cuando entro me percato de que está hablando por teléfono con algún empresario, el tono de su voz es fuerte e imponente. Sin duda esta faceta de Matt el jefe lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Espero a que termine su llamada, y mientras lo hace me permito divagar un poco mirando su oficina, hasta que hay una fotografía un tanto oculta que me llama la atención… es una mujer. Una joven mujer cargando a un bebe. La mujer estaba en una cama de hospital, y supongo que es su hijo recién nacido al que carga. Mmmm… ¿Qué seria esa mujer de Matt?

-¿Están listos esos papeles Jane?—me dice de pronto Matt al terminar su llamada.

-Sí. Aquí tienes, ya están todos firmados y autorizados por la gerencia.

-Perfecto. —puedo ver que está satisfecho.

Me doy la vuelta para salir de su oficina, cuando me llama.

-Jane, ¿Tienes planes para este viernes?—Me lo dice con esa confianza, como si estuviera seguro que le diré que no.

-Aun no, ¿Por qué?

-Porque me debes un café. – me lo dice orgullosamente.

-¡Ah!... Sabía que no lo dejarías pasar por alto. —le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

-Nunca. ¿Saliendo del trabajo?

-De acuerdo, sé que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te cumpla. ¿Quieres decirle a Sam y a Betty?

-La verdad…preferiría que no. —Y siento su mirada fija en mí. Esa mirada intensa que me hace poner estúpidamente nerviosa. ¡Maldita sea yo y mi fijación por los hombres intimidantes en traje!

-Oh…Ok. Viernes entonces. —Digo finalmente y saliendo cuanto antes de ahí.

El resto de la semana pasa. Matt y yo nos limitamos a hacer nuestro trabajo, aunque de vez en cuando puedo sentir su mirada provocadora hacia mí, pero me hago de la vista gorda. Fuera de eso nos llevamos cada vez mejor, nos adaptamos bien a trabajar el uno con el otro y formamos nuestro propio ritmo, incluso aveces nos da por comer juntos o con Betty y Sam. Que también se empiezan a llevar cada vez mejor con Matt, y han dejado de llamarle Señor Dennings.

El viernes llega. Al llegar al trabajo se encarga de recordarme que hoy tenemos un acuerdo. Le pongo los ojos en blanco y eso le divierte. Mmm… se siente raro poder poner los ojos en blanco con toda la libertad del mundo. Es casi la hora de la comida, yo estoy en mi oficina archivando unas cosas cuando suena mi celular. Es José. Una sonrisa viene a mi rostro.

-Hola Ana- Me dice con su alegría de siempre. — ¿Cómo has estado boba?

-¡José! No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar tu voz, yo pues. La verdad estoy muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te va con la novia que mencionaste la última vez?

-Ah… pasaron demasiadas cosas Ana, de hecho por eso te llamaba, estoy en Atlanta. Noooo te preocupes. Christian no sabe absolutamente nada, ni Kate, ni tu padre. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-¡Gracias por ser mi cómplice número uno José! Y de hecho en media hora es mi horario de comida, tengo dos horas. ¿Te parece si nos vemos afuera de mi trabajo?

-Dalo por hecho, te veo en treinta minutos Ana, y gracias.

Colgamos. Era raro que se volvieran a dirigir a mí como ANA… hacía mucho tiempo que me considero como Jane. Pasan los treinta minutos y tomo mis cosas para salir, cuando escucho la voz de Matt detrás de mí.

-Jane, comeremos en el comedor, ¿Vienes?

-Ah… hoy no, hice planes.

-¿A dónde iras?—frunce su ceño de pronto y su voz se escucha seria. Mmmm… otro dejavu de cierto empresario de ojos grises.

-Iré a comer a otro lado, pero… nos vemos cuando regrese y provecho. —Me doy la vuelta de inmediato antes de darle la oportunidad de hacerme otra pregunta. Me dirijo a la salida en donde veo que José ya me espera.

-¡Pero qué guapa te ves Ana!—Me dice mientras me estira sus brazos para darme un abrazo.

-¡Shhh! Recuerda que aquí soy Jane bobo. —lo reprendo mientras le correspondo el abrazo.

-Igual te ves guapísima. Y dime, ¿a dónde vamos?

Caminamos hasta la esquina en donde hay un pequeño restaurante, nos sentamos. Me pregunta por mí, por mi trabajo, y por supuesto por Teddy. Le platico todo, sobre mi acenso, sobre que he visto poco a Ray y a mi madre. Y sobre lo que he visto de Christian en la tele.

-No puedo creer que ya te haya reemplazado, es un idiota. —dice José ofendido y furioso.

-Creo que es mejor así, con eso solo me confirma que tome la decisión correcta…

-Tú mereces algo mucho mejor Ana, sé que estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo, lo puedo ver, pero no es justo que tengas que cargar con todo el peso tu sola.

-No puedo decir que es fácil… muchas veces me vi justa de dinero, aveces Teddy se enfermaba y no podía dejarlo así, el doctor me sacaba de mis cuentas pero… al final todo vale la pena José… Teddy está conmigo. Es MI HIJO. Una gran parte de mi sigue amando a Christian pero… simplemente no puedo tolerar el hecho de que rechace a Teddy…

-¿Tienes alguna foto reciente del pequeño Theo?

-¡Por supuesto!- Le muestro mi celular con una carpeta llena de fotos de Teddy, incluso los videos. Una vez que terminamos le pregunto qué es lo que paso con la chica que estaba viendo.

-Al final fue una más Ana, yo…en verdad iba enserio con ella, es la primer chica por la que había sentido algo más. Pero tenía el complejo del exnovio… y simplemente no pude con eso.

Complejo del exnovio… Algo parecido me pasaba a mí…

-¿Qué quieres decir, aun se seguían viendo ellos dos?

-Sí. Al principio me dijo que ella ya lo había superado por completo, pero ¿Cómo podía competir con el hombre que ella amo tanto? Prácticamente era el amor de su vida, y un día los sorprendí besándose. Decidí dejar todo ahí…

-¡Como lo siento José! ¿Pero que hizo ella cuando te vio ahí, no intento disculparse al menos?

-si… y ¿Sabes que es lo que me puso peor? NI siquiera se disculpó por lo que había hecho, lo que ella lamentaba es que yo la hubiera descubierto. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que jamás dejo de amar a su ex.

-Lo siento mucho José, sabes perfectamente que se lo que se siente que te dejen por un Ex –lo tomo de su mano y la aprieto gentilmente. —Además estoy segura de que vendrá alguien más amigo, ya viste que si se puede encontrar a alguien que te guste. Por favor… no te cierres las puertas tu solo. Eres soltero y sin compromisos, tienes un trabajo que amas, estas viajando por el mundo con tus exposiciones. ¡Vamos! SEGURO que conocerás a alguien más ahí.

Continuamos hablando hasta que es mi hora de regresar. José dice que estará un par de días más por aquí así que quedamos de vernos la siguiente semana de nuevo.

Regreso a trabajar y me dispongo a ir a mi oficina, veo que Matt también va regresando, ambos vamos de nuevo a continuar con nuestro trabajo.

-¿Qué tal la comida? – le pregunto.

-Bien—me dice sin mirarme a los ojos y en un tono cortante y seco. ¿Qué mosco le pico ahora?

Decido ignorarlo un poco, sigo archivando cosas, pero tengo que ir más de una vez con Matt para pedirle su firma o su opinión. Ninguna de las veces me mira a los ojos, y no me dice más de dos palabras. Estaba enojado, lo que no sabía es si era con todo el mundo, o solo conmigo. ¿Aun iríamos por el café después de esto? Decido no quedarme con la duda.

-Matt…

-¿Qué ocurre?—Aghh… ese tono distante y frio.

-Al parecer estas bastante enojado…no sé exactamente porque pero… ¿Aun quieres que vayamos por ese café?—le pregunto cautelosamente.

-¿No sabes exactamente porque? – ahora si me miraba a los ojos. Estaba más que molesto. Estaba a punto de decir algo más. Pero decide callar al último momento—Olvídalo.

Bien. Ahora YO estaba molesta, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba que tenía que portarse así conmigo?

-Como guste. – Le replico molesta y con el mismo tono que él. Y salgo de la oficina.

El resto del día no nos volvemos a buscar, era algo infantil, pero no sería yo la que diera su brazo a torcer cuando yo no había hecho nada malo. Son casi las 6, y puedo escuchar como se ha dejado venir la lluvia de repente. El cielo está completamente gris y lleno de nubes negras. ¡Mierda! Había gastado dinero en mi almuerzo con José, no estaba segura de traer lo suficiente para un taxi. La hora de la salida llega y me tapo bien con mi abrigo. Estoy a punto de pedirle a Betty que me dé un aventón a casa, pero recordé que ella tenía cita con la consejera matrimonial. Busco a Sam para pedirle el favor a él, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Tendría que irme caminando.

Decido armarme de valor y cubrirme lo mejor que puedo, las calles comienzan a encharcarse. Y a juzgar por el cielo gris esta lluvia no se detendría al menos hoy. Estoy completamente empapada y no he llegado ni a la esquina, decido rendirme y dejar de cubrirme con el bolso. Era inútil. Continuo con mi camino cuando un volvo se cierra impidiéndome seguir con mi camino.

-¡Sube!—Me dice Matt de forma autoritaria.

No lo hago y simplemente me quedo con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Quién rayos lo entendía? Primero me ignoraba y ahora me ayudaba.

-¡Maldita sea Jane, SUBE!-

Por un momento quisiera hacer un drama de película e ignorarlo y continuar con mi camino. Pero sé que sería estúpido de mi parte, sabía que me enfermaría si continuaba así, y no quería arriesgar a Teddy, ni yo podía darme el lujo de estar enferma para él. Decido que mi drama tendrá que esperar, y subo al auto con Matt dando un portazo.

-¿A qué mierda ha venido eso? – Me dice molesto y refiriéndose al portazo.

-No, a que mierda ha venido lo que tú has estado haciendo todo el día. – le replico con el mismo tono que él. —Primero estas bien, luego me ignoras, y ahora me ayudas. Decídete Matt.

-¿Acaso no puedo molestarme? – Me dice mientras arranca de golpe el auto.

-Claro que sí, pero si es conmigo ten la decencia de decírmelo cuando te lo pregunte. Eres demasiado impulsivo.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres decirme quien carajo era ese hombre con el que fuiste a comer?

-¿Acaso me seguiste? – le pregunto más que molesta.

-Querías que te dijera porque estaba enojado ¿no? Bien. No me gusto verte con ese tipo.

NO—PUEDE-SER. Me digo a mi misma. ¿Acaso había algo en mí que hacía que los hombres fueran unos completos imbéciles conmigo? ¿Por qué todos se molestaban de mi amistad con José?

-No lo puedo creer—Suelto un bufido y risa sarcástica y miro a la ventana moviendo mi cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que José es mi mejor amigo, al cual tenía mucho tiempo que no veía, y que no entiendo a que ha venido esa reacción tuya sinceramente.

Nos quedamos en silencio todo el camino y oyendo solo nuestras respiraciones furiosas. Cuando al fin llegamos a mi departamento. Me bajo y murmuro un "gracias" forzado y de mala gana, y me bajo dando de nuevo un azote en la puerta. Subo al segundo piso en donde está mi Teddy esperándome, toco la puerta y antes de que Luna abra. Siento que alguien sube por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunto a Matt cuando veo que ha bajado del auto completamente empapado.

Se detiene cuando me ve. Pone sus manos en su cintura y da un largo respiro antes de hablar. Su expresión es más relajada.

-Aun quiero ese café—me dice finalmente. Y me da una sonrisa de la paz. Tardo unos segundos… pero finalmente se la devuelvo.

-Jane… Estas empapada nena. – me dice luna cuando abre la puerta y me ve escurriendo.

-Lo sé, no me he salvado de la lluvia.

-Ama… ama ojada…- Me dice mi niño en cuanto me ve, quiere que lo cargue, pero le digo que ahora no puedo hacerlo. No quiero ni de chiste mojarlo y que pueda enfermar. Le pago a Luna la cual se queda con la boca abierta cuando ve que Matt está a mi lado, gracias a Dios ella estaba separada si no su esposo le habría armado un escándalo.

Subo de la mano con Teddy, quien no para de mirar y saludar a Matt detrás de nosotros.

-Adelante—Le digo a Matt para que pase a mi modesto departamento. Teddy lo toma de lo mano y lo lleva adentro. Matt le sigue la corriente dulcemente.

-Deberías darte un baño Jane, o te hará daño. —Me dice mandonamente Matt.

-¿Podrías cuidar un momento a Teddy mientras lo hago? Prometo no tardarme.

-Por supuesto—Me dice cuando ya está con Teddy en brazos y haciéndole muecas. Que fácil era todo cuando Matt era amable y cooperativo. AL parecer todos los hombres de mi vida tenían que tener más de una sombra… digo irónicamente.

Me ducho en menos de 10 minutos y salgo de nuevo con ellos, me viene una sonrisa al rostro en cuanto veo que Matt está dándole vueltas a Teddy en el aire.

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo más tu que Teddy. —le digo riendo. —Matt, tú también te has mojado, ¿Quieres darte un baño también? Puedo intentar secar tu ropa para cuando salgas. No quiero que enfermes.

Y reafirmando mi comentario, Matt estornuda.

-Creo que tendré que aceptar tu oferta.

Matt se mete a la ducha y yo mientras me encargo de secar su ropa con mi secadora del cabello, es tardado pero funciona. Y mientras preparo ese café por el que hubo tanto alboroto. Una vez que Matt termina de bañarse sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Lo cual me deja ver su bien formado abdomen. Quito la mirada de inmediato antes de que él se dé cuenta, y le doy su ropa seca para que regrese a vestirse.

Vaya que estaba de muy buen ver. _Pero no tanto como tu Christian_ me digo a mi misma. Y vuelvo a reprimir ese pensamiento. ¡BASTA ANA! Ya no debía seguir pensando en él. Él ya había acomodado su vida. Una vez que Matt sale ya vestido, le pongo a Teddy su piyama y le doy de cenar, puedo ver que se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos a Teddy y en cuanto termina lo llevo a su cama. Regreso y Matt está sentado con su café en la mano y el mío esperándome.

-Bueno, deuda saldada—le digo mientras chocamos nuestros cafés. – Gracias por traerme a casa Matt.

-No hay de qué. Y… lamento haber sido un idiota. —Me dice sinceramente.—Muchas veces no me puedo controlar…

-Te disculpo si me disculpas tú a mí. Es solo que… me enojo verte enojado sin razón. —le digo irónicamente.

-Sin razón no.

-Matt… ¿Por qué te molesto verme con José? Es decir… sé que hay una extraña…relación entre nosotros pero, no logro entenderlo por completo.

-Me gustas Jane. ¿Es tan complicado de entender? – Me dice de una forma tan segura que resultaba intimidante. No había rastros de nerviosismo. Wow… Matt no dejaba de sorprenderme con su franqueza.

-La verdad si… es decir. ¿Por qué te gustaría alguien como yo Matt? Y no es porque quiera hacerme menos o buscar algún cumplido, sino simplemente… no lo entiendo. Soy madre soltera. No tengo lujos ni soy la más brillante o bonita. ¿Qué es lo que alguien como tu puede ver en alguien como yo?

-¿Alguien como YO?—me pregunta alzando una ceja divertido.

-Ya sabes. Eres una especie de prototipo; bien parecido y con un buen trabajo. Sin mencionar que ahora que te conozco mejor me doy cuenta de que eres inteligente y cuando te lo propones, puedes ser muy cariñoso y protector.

-Ya te lo había dicho Jane. Me gustan las mujeres autosuficientes como tú. Comencé admirándote cuando me dijiste que tenías un hijo por cual ver tu sola, yo siempre he querido una familia… llamaste mi atención de una forma peculiar, y conforme te iba conociendo me di cuenta de que eras más que eso. Eres inteligente también, valiente, divertida y sobre todo eres sincera, creo que la pregunta es ¿Quién no querría alguien como tú?

Doy un leve bufido. Yo sabía quién….

Creo que Matt era un polo opuesto a Christian en este sentido, ambos son tan iguales en algunas cosas; tan intimidantes y celosos, pero Matt quería una familia… ¿Cómo podía haber contrastes así?

-Siendo sincera, me halagó por completo lo que acabas de decir. —le digo con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. – Entonces… ¿debo entender que te molestaste porque te pusiste celoso de José?

-Al principio no lo quería aceptar. Te vi saliendo con él y te vi dándole un abrazo. Sentí una punzada de rabia, pero confiaba en que se me pasaría… me preocupe cuando me di cuenta de que no fue así. Es por eso que estaba molesto. No suelo ser bueno con mis impulsos…

-Gracias por tu sinceridad.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – me dice cautelosamente.

-Claro…- me muestro un poco recelosa ¿Qué querrá saber?

-¿Qué paso con el papa de Teddy?

Ah… tema delicado y territorio peligroso. Nadie me había hecho esa pregunta desde que estaba aquí, ni siquiera Betty o Luna. Así que no sabía que responder. Carraspeo un poco mi garganta antes de contestar.

-Amm… digamos que… no estaba listo para ser padre. —Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir. No era capaz de hablar mal de Christian, a pesar de todo el daño que me había hecho.

-¿Lo amabas?

No salgan lágrimas. No salgan lágrimas. Aprieto mis labios intentando controlar mis emociones y recuerdos. Christian… Por supuesto que lo amé, más que a mi vida.

-Si—digo con finalmente y con otro carraspeo. – Me case con él completamente enamorada. – le digo con una sonrisa que no llega a mis ojos.

-¿Aun lo amas?...

Agacho mi mirada, tomo una bocanada de aire y cierro mis ojos intentando que el dolor no me invada de nuevo…

-La verdad no lo sé…lo extraño pero…

-¿Y el ya no te ama? ¿Jamás intento buscarte a ti o a su hijo?

-No… podría jurar que el ya no me ama, y con respecto a Teddy… no estoy segura. Lo último que supe de él fue por la televisión, él estaba con una nueva chica, se veía que le estaba yendo bastante bien, y a decir verdad no sé si alguna vez quiso buscar a su hijo… en algún momento intento dar conmigo, pero dudo que se preocupara por Teddy.

-¿En la televisión? ¿Acaso es una celebridad?

Mierda. Hable de más.

-Am… algo así, no me preguntes a que se dedica ni como se llama Matt, eso no creo poder decírtelo. Solo te puedo decir que… Espero de corazón que haya encontrado la felicidad que tanto buscó, y que a pesar de todo lo que viví con el… jamás sería capaz de desearle algo malo. Jamás…

-¿Y no crees que Teddy quiera conocerlo alguna vez? ¿O el a su hijo?

-Sinceramente espero que no. Pero supongo que si ese día llegara… no se lo impediría. No se lo podría impedir a ninguno de los dos…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, querrías volver a verlo?

¡SI!. Respondo en mi mente.

Daria lo que fuera por volver a tenerlo en mis brazos una vez más.

-No. Francamente dejo mi corazón bastante dañado, creo que solo me haría más daño el verlo.

-Entiendo Jane… - me toma comprensivamente de la mano. – Francamente creo que cometió la mayor estupidez al dejarlos ir a ti y a su hijo.

Siento que mis lágrimas van a salir en cualquier momento. Debo cambiar de tema antes de que no pueda parar.

-¿Qué hay de ti Matt? –Carraspeo- Sé que a tus casi 30 años de edad debió haber una mujer importante en tu vida.

-Se podría decir que sí. – me dice con la misma sonrisa vacía que yo. —Pero al igual que tu… no funciono.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-Ella…bueno. Jamás estuve completamente enamorado de ella ¿Sabes? Pero si llegue a confundirme, me deje llevar por mi impulso…nos gustábamos mucho, ella era 6 años más chica que yo. En ese entonces yo tenía tan solo 23 años. Creía que ella era buena para mí y lo veía todo de otra forma. Estuve con ella esperando que finalmente me enamorara pero… no sucedió, al menos no de mi parte.

-Entonces al final… ¿Te diste cuenta que no la amabas lo suficiente?

-No exactamente. Ella… se enamoró perdidamente de mí. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no le correspondía como ella pensaba… se volvió loca. Al punto de quedar embarazada a propósito. La verdad estaba un poco loca… Aunque yo también tuve cierta culpa al ilusionarla.

-¿Qué?...Ella… Tu…- comienzo a balbucear intentando formular la pregunta correcta.

-Sí. Ella y yo tuvimos una hija.

Me quedo en shock. Mi quijada cae por lo que acaba de oír. ¿Matt tenía una hija y yo apenas me entero?

-¿Por…porque no lo habías dicho antes? Todo el tiempo creí que no tenías ningún compromiso de ningún tipo.

-No lo tengo.

Ok. Ahora si estaba confundida.

-Explícate… - le digo mientras mi cabeza da vueltas.

-Mi hija murió al poco tiempo de nacer Jane. —Me lo dice con un gesto triste, uno que jamás habría querido ver en él.

Oh no…

-Lo…Lo lamento mucho Matt. Podemos dejar la conversación si tú quieres.

-No te preocupes nena, eso fue hace años y… aun duele, pero lo he aprendido a aceptar.

-¿Es por eso que… admiras a las madres solteras?

-Sí. Laura y yo no pudimos mantener vivos a nuestra hija… y estábamos juntos. No imagino la cantidad de coraje y valentía que se requiere para hacer lo que tú Jane.

-¿Estaba enferma tu hija?

-Si… fue muy prematura, Laura había tomado cantidad de cosas para conseguir embarazarse de mí que al final termino perjudicándola. Jamás logro formarse por completo y…murió. No estuve con ella por más de unos días y…la ame demasiado—Podía ver un asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué paso con Laura? – lo tomo de la mano consoladoramente.

-Ah… se volvió un poco loca y comenzó a culparme a mí por lo que había pasado, decía que la bebe no había sentido jamás mi cariño y eso había hecho que no se formara. – Suelta un breve bufido sarcástico—Quise más a mi hija de lo que alguna vez quise a Laura. Y ella se atreve a decir eso… Se puso histérica cuando la deje.

-Supongo que quiso pasarte la culpa de ella a ti… ¿Ya no la has vuelto a ver?

-Gracias a Dios… No. Y no quiero que eso cambie. YO estaba dispuesto a formar una familia Jane… una familia para mi niña… incluso aunque no amara a Laura lo suficiente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el bien de MI HIJA… No me había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba una familia pero…Laura solo lo fastidio todo. – Puedo ver que de pronto la tristeza para a enojo de un momento a otro, incluso sus puños se cierran.

De pronto siento ese impulso por levantarme y abrazarlo. Lo envuelvo en un abrazo por detrás. AL principio se muestra un poco receloso… pero al final logra bajar su guardia y me corresponde. Le susurro "Lo siento" al oído. Y así permanecemos unos minutos.

Cuando me voy a separar de él y terminar el abrazo. Me toma de la muñeca obligándome a inclinarme un poco. Quedamos frente a frente. MI pulso comienza a acelerarse, y puedo sentir que el de el también.

Y me toma de la nuca con una mano y me atrae fuertemente hacia el fundiéndonos en un beso. AL principio me resisto e intento separarme. Lo cual solo logra excitarlo más y me vuelve a atraer hacia él, esta vez con más fuerza.

Comienzo a jadear un poco para respirar, sentía que el beso tan intenso me quitaba al aire. Matt se levanta de la silla y los dos continuamos con aquel beso. Yo le correspondía… y no solo eso, me agradaba la sensación de los labios de Matt sobre los mío. Matt me toma de la cintura y me lleva contra la pared. Los dos nos excitamos, estiro mis manos para tocarlo de la misma forma en que el me toca a mí, y por un momento pienso que me va a detener en cuando mi mano roce su pecho y que me llevaría unos azotes por eso.

Pero él no es Christian… me recuerdo a mí misma. EL YA NO ESTA CONTIGO ANA…El ya no es tuyo y tú ya no eres de él.

Y decido dejarme llevar. Matt me baja los tirantes de mi playera hasta dejar mi brasier expuesto, aprieta mis senos fuertemente mientras su boca aun reclama la mía. Yo desabotono su camisa y me dispongo a toca su bien definido abdomen. Él me toma de los muslos y me levanta para que enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y de esa forma me carga hasta mi habitación. Me quita el brasier y succiona mis pezones delicada pero intensamente, eso me hace jadear enseguida, y con una de sus manos hábilmente baja hasta mi sexo, hasta que siento como dos dedos están dentro de mí. ¡Dios! Mis jadeos se hacen más intensos, hasta que decido que quiero tener a Matt dentro de mí… ¡Lo anhelaba! Me incorporo y lo empujo por los hombros para que quede recostado en mi cama, le quito los pantalones y me maravillo al ver su grande erección. No lo pienso y dejándome llevar me la meto a la boca, y lo saboreo, sus gemidos me hacen saber que le encanta lo que hago, y eso solo logra excitarme más a mí. Él me toma de la cintura y se pone encima de mí, me sujeta los brazos y los pone arriba de mi cabeza para darle un acceso completo a mi cuello. Siento como mete y saca sus dedos hábilmente y siento que estoy a punto de correrme… y después siento como con su rodilla abre mis piernas ampliamente…Preparándose para entrar en mí. Doy un enorme jadeo cuando lo tengo dentro. Es firme pero delicado a la vez. Siento sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras yo me maravillo tocándolo a él. Extrañaba esto… Jamás había estado con alguien más aparte de Christian, y me alegraba que Matt fuera el segundo en mi vida. Y así nos perdemos en el otro hasta quedarnos dormidos…

Esa noche vuelvo a soñar con ojos grises, látigos y bolas de plata… ¿Por qué no podías dejarme en paz ni siquiera en sueños Grey?

**JOJOJO LE ESTOY INTENTANDO PONER MUCHOS TOQUES DE EMOCION A ESTA HISTORIA, INTENTARE SUBIR UN CAP CADA DOS DIAS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS OPINIONES DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA O QUE LES HA PARECIDO HASTA AHORA =)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ama Ama...—escucho entre sueños la vocecita de Teddy al compás de sus pequeños pasitos. Siento como se sube a la cama mientras Matt y yo aún seguimos dormidos.-¡Ama! –Me dice alegremente en su intento de decirme "mama".

Me incorporo y lo tomo en brazos para saludarlo, Matt aún sigue medio dormido y decido dejarlo descansar un poco más, le digo a Teddy "shh" e intento salir de la cama con el menor ruido. Apenas pongo un pie en el piso cuando Matt masculla.

-¿Quién se levanta tan tempano en sábado? – arrastra las palabras entre la almohada y me hace sonreír.

Teddy en cuanto ve que Matt está despierto, se trapa a la cama y se le encima en la espalda a Matt, Teddy siempre era madrugador y lleno de energía por las mañanas.

-Oa—dice mi pequeño intentando decir Hola. – amos a ugar. – Le dice mostrándole sus pequeños dientesitos.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas Theo—dice Matt girándose para hacerle cosquillas a Teddy.

Matt sale de la cama con Teddy en brazos. Por un momento me pongo nerviosa, ¿Cómo se supone que nos trataremos de ahora en adelante? ¿Esto en que nos convertía? ¿Debería decirle un simple HOLA o debería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y esperar que ninguno de los dos sacara el tema? Mi cara se contrae pensando en mil cosas, cuando Matt finalmente se acerca, pasa a Teddy al otro brazo y me da un beso en los labios.

Oh.

Entonces la cosa era más seria de lo que pensé… me sonrojo levemente.

-Buenos días señorita—me dice sin rastro de arrepentimiento por lo de anoche. La verdad… no creo que yo estuviera arrepentida tampoco.

-Hola—le respondo como una adolescente que acababa de recibir su primer beso, mis mejillas podían delatarme, así que me volteo para salir de la habitación.-¿Quieren desayunar?

-Siii—Dice Teddy dando unos aplausos inocentemente.

-Me vendría bien, ¿Qué tenían pensado para desayunar?—me dice Matt fresco como una lechuga.

-La verdad tenía pensado hacer unos hot cakes, ¿Qué dices? – le digo intentando no pensar demasiado en esto.

Matt me gustaba ¿Por qué negarlo? Y ya habíamos tenido sexo.

Desde que deje a Christian me considere como una mujer soltera y completamente libre. Nunca me divorcie de él, pero la separación había dejado más que claro que no necesitábamos de eso para hacer nuestras vidas aparte. Y por lo que yo sabía él ya tenía nuevas sumisas en sus manos… probablemente incluso otra esposa. Cuando hablaba con Ray o alguno de ellos, nunca quería que me contaran detalles de él. No creo poder soportar si me dijeran que Christian está enamorado de alguien más… así que ¿Por qué no intentar rehacer mi vida con alguien que valga la pena? ¿Por qué no intentar olvidar a Christian de una manera sana? Nadie en el universo sería capaz de reemplazarlo, y yo jamás amaría a alguien como a él. Pero si lo iba a intentar, me agrada que fuera Matt el candidato.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué dicen si después de desayunar vamos al cine?—Me dice Matt despreocupadamente.

Pasamos casi todo el sábado juntos, en el desayuno pensé que sería un incómodo silencio, pero me alegra ver que no ha cambiado nuestro trato, al menos no de una mala forma. Nos metemos a bañar todos y nos arreglamos para salir. Teddy está feliz con la compañía de Matt, y puedo ver que Matt también lo disfruta. Llegamos a la plaza y tenemos tiempo para qué empiece la película, Teddy se sube a unos juegos, hay varios cuidadores por lo que no me preocupo demasiado, y mientras Matt y yo vamos por un helado y nos sentamos en una banca donde pueda ver a Teddy.

-Una vez que hayas ahorrado más dinero, ¿A dónde te gustaría llevar a Teddy? – me pregunta Matt mientras los dos lamemos nuestros helados despreocupados.

-Me encantaría llevarlo a Canadá. Ya sabes, que conociera la nieve, seguro que todo el día haría muñecos de nieve o ángeles en piso. —le digo sonriendo.

-¿Has ido tu a Canadá?

-Pfff… Por supuesto que no. —Le da risa mi tono sarcástico.- Imagino que tu sí.

-Pffff…Claro. —Me responde imitando mi respuesta y los dos reprimimos una risa.

-¡Sigue burlándote…! – Le digo amenazadoramente.

-Pffff… porfavor.

Y comienza una pequeña y breve pelea de helados. Nuestras mejillas quedan blancas y no dejamos de reír al ver como quedamos. La película está por comenzar, Matt galantemente nos abre la puerta a Teddy y a mí. Una vez adentro esta todo oscuro, tomo a Teddy de la mano, mientras que siento como Matt me toma de la mía y nos lleva a nuestros asientos. Hay demasiada gente, encontramos 3 lugares a mitad de la sala, decidimos dejar a Teddy en medio. Una vez que nos sentamos, un señor grande se acomoda al lado de mí, y puedo sentir su mirada de vez en cuando. Me incomoda, Matt se da cuenta y protectoramente cambia de lugar conmigo.

Sonrió en mis adentros… esto se sentía tan…Normal. Con Christian jamás había tenido una cita precisamente convencional, y probablemente si el hombre se hubiera sentado junto a mí como hace un momento le hubiera dicho a Taylor que lo sacara, o nos hubiéramos ido a otro lugar. Me agradaba la protección no exagerada de Matt. Me hacía sentir como una persona común y corriente.

La película termina y Matt nos lleva a nuestra casa de nuevo, Le agradezco por el gran sábado y por ser tan considerado conmigo y con Teddy, nos despedimos con un beso un poco intenso, era más que evidente que los dos nos sentíamos cómodos con esta especie de relación no oficial.

Paso el domingo en casa con Teddy, y de vez en cuando mensajeo con Matt. EL lunes en el trabajo intentamos pasar desapercibidos ante los demás, pero nos lanzamos ciertas miraditas cuando no hay moros en la cosa. Cuando entro a su oficina la mayor de las veces nos enfocamos en el trabajo, pero hay ocasiones en las que Matt se me pega demasiado por detrás cuando yo intento acomodar papeles en la parte superior del muro. Utiliza la excusa de querer ayudarme pero los dos sabemos su intención oculta. Ya no me sonrojo, ya me provoca eso.

Pasan un par de días y seguimos un poco juguetones, saliendo del trabajo me lleva a mi casa aunque por lo general nos vemos en la esquina para que nadie nos vea. No es porque sea algo incorrecto, pero no queremos involucrar a los demás o que se preste a malinterpretaciones. Simplemente para sentirnos más cómodos. Llega el jueves y mientras estoy en la oficina de Matt, suena mi celular; Es José de nuevo, en cuanto pronuncio su nombre puedo ver que Matt se pone tenso y frunce el ceño, me lanza una mirada de "cuelga" por lo que decido alejarme para que no escuche nada. Seguro que me haría una escena por esto, pongo los ojos en blanco. José queda de venir por mí a la hora de la comida, igual que la otra vez. En cuanto cuelgo empieza la inquisición.

-¿Otra vez veras a ese "amigo" tuyo? – me suelta tajantemente.

-De hecho si, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Para que veas por ti mismo que es un a-m-i-g-o.

-No gracias. No quiero ser el mal tercio. —

¡AH! Ahora me venía con niñadas. Discutimos un poco más y terminamos peor que como empezamos. Salgo de su oficina molesta y el no sale de la suya en un gran rato. A La hora de la comida me salgo discretamente a comer con José, nos vamos al mismo lugar que la otravez y conversamos un gran rato, su exposición termina mañana así que paso a despedirse de mí. Me alegraba ver que José me era leal y sabía que él no se pondría en contacto con Christian de ninguna manera, además desde hace mucho que José estaba viajando por las ciudades, difícilmente Christian daría con que yo me encontraba aquí. José y yo nos despedimos y prometemos seguir en contacto, le deseo suerte y me dispongo a regresar a trabajar. Matt sigue enfurruñado y con el ceño fruncido.

Sé que con Christian esto hubiera ameritado un excitante castigo, incluso azotes… por un momento extraño todo eso, con Christian aprendí y disfrute más de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado. Una sonrisa viene a mi rostro cuando imagino lo que podríamos estar haciendo justo ahora… Pero Matt me interrumpe mi fantasía.

-¿Estas listos esos papeles?—me lo dice en su papel de jefe enfadado.

-Aun no, deme 5 minutos señor—Le enfatizo el "señor" para que vea que el único molesto no es el.

Seguimos tensando el ambiente lo que resta del día. Estoy a punto de irme caminando cuando salimos del trabajo, ni siquiera me molesto en despedirme de él, simplemente salgo y camino. Avanzo dos calles y doy por hecho que no vendrá tras de mi esta vez. "Que le den" murmuro enojada. Llego a mi casa y recojo a Teddy, ambos subimos al departamento. Me platica entre balbuceos y palabritas lo que ha hecho con Luna, y yo no dejo de besar su carita. Subimos las escaleras y me cruzo con una mujer, casi nos estampamos porque ella iba bajando muy de prisa.

-wow—digo mientras recupero el equilibrio y sosteniendo aún más fuerte a Teddy.

-Lo lamento—y baja a toda prisa aquel chica…mmm ¿Dónde la he visto?

Lo dejo pasar y en cuanto llegamos a casa Teddy corre a su habitación y saca sus crayolas dispuesto a dibujar. Lo dejo un rato antes de bañarlo, mientras tanto yo me cambio de ropa. Miro el reloj y aún es temprano, decido llamar a mis padres, están felices cuando reconocen mi voz por teléfono, y no dejan de repetirme que me extrañan y que les encantaría pasar más tiempo con su nieto, estamos a punto de discutir de nuevo sobre mi estancia aquí, pero escucho un ruido y les digo que los llamare después. Salgo de mi habitación y oigo que alguien toca la puerta.

Al abrir me encuentro a Matt. Con cara de pocos amigos. Mmm….

-¿Diga?—le respondo cuando abro la puerta, fingiendo que no lo conozco.

-Muy graciosa—y pasa de mí para entrar a mi departamento. —Tenemos que hablar, tienes que pedirme disculpas.

-Pfff… ¿Qué?—le replico alzando los ojos incrédula.

-Si tú te disculpas yo me disculpo. —se cruza de brazos con un aire más relajado.

-No ,no. Yo no tengo porque disculparme por haberme ido a comer con mi amigo, mientras que tú si tienes que disculparte por haberte portado como un imbécil—y me cruzo de brazos también.

-Estaba celoso, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Entonces hubieras venido con nosotros, no ¡No entiendo porque José siempre es el problema! –Pongo los ojos en blanco al recordar que a Christian tampoco le agradaba que él estuviera cerca de mí.

-¡Porque le gustas Jane! Solo me basto con ver cómo te abrazo el primer día para darme cuenta.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos los hombres con los que estuviera estaban destinados a odiar a José? ¿Cómo es que tanto Christian como Matt tenían ese oscuro don para saber las intenciones de otros?

-¡Pero a mí no me gusta el! Él sabe que solo somos amigos.

-Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que estas consiente de que TÚ le gustas?—dice casi en un gruñido.

-Hace mucho tiempo intento algo conmigo, pero desde que me case con Christian el no volvió a intentar nada más, el retrocedió y entendió. ¡Jamás volvió a intentar más! Él está enamorado de alguien más ahora.

-¿Christian? Vaya, al menos ya se el nombre de tu esposo.

Oh oH. Se me escapo su nombre. Bravo Ana…

-¿Él te permitía salir con él? No lo creo ¿Verdad? Podría apostarte que se ponía mucho peor que yo.

Sonrió automáticamente. No sabes cuánto Matt…

-Mira… solo te voy a decir que entre José y yo no hay NADA más que una amistad, puedes confiar en mi o crearte mil historias en tu cabeza.

Antes de que Matt pueda responder, Teddy sale de su habitación y corre para estamparse con las piernas de Matt. Diciéndole un "Oa" y alzando sus bracitos para que lo cargue. El rostro de Matt se relaja y corresponde a la petición de mi hijo.

-Hola Theo, tienes una mama muy terca ¿lo sabias?

-No le hables mal de mí a mi hijo—le digo más relajada también.

Matt se acerca a mí, y nos sentamos en mi sofá. Yo tengo mis brazos cruzados un poco infantilmente, Teddy deja los brazos de Matt y se dispone a regresar a su cuarto a seguir coloreando. Pone una mano en mi pierna, da un suspiro y voltea a verme.

-¿Amor y paz? –dice finalmente.

-Mmm—finjo pensarlo determinadamente.

Esa noche Matt y yo volvemos a estar juntos, esperamos a que Teddy duerma y nos vamos a mi habitación en cuanto podemos, al otro día vamos al trabajo juntos, solo que me deja a una calle para que no sea muy obvio que llegamos juntos.

Los días pasan y Matt y yo actuamos como novios, a pesar de que nunca me lo ha pedido oficialmente, el fin de semana nos lleva a mí y a Teddy a su departamento, que es justo lo que imagine de él. No era demasiado exagerado pero se veía elegante, nada fuera de lo común… _No como el Escala _pienso tontamente. Ponemos una alberca inflable y pasamos la tarde ahí los 3, cuando Teddy se cansa y duerme. Nos deja la alberca para nosotros solos.

Pasan dos semanas, y siento que Matt y yo nos conocemos cada vez mejor, me alegra ver que acepta a Teddy y nos acoplamos a nuestro ritmo, los dos sabemos cómo son las cosas en el trabajo por lo que estamos casi siempre en la misma página. En el trabajo de repente nos damos un beso rápido cuando vemos que nadie está observando, de alguna forma me sentía como una adolescente viviendo una especie de primer amor...

Sin duda no era mi primer amor, no he vuelto a sentir por nadie lo que sentí por Christian, y no creo que jamás lo haga, pero sin embargo si era mi primer amor relativamente normal. Sin contratos. Sin castigos. Sin azotes. Sin guardaespaldas. Aunque una gran parte de mi extrañaba todo eso…

-Jane, han llamado de recepción, alguien espera a Matt abajo—me dice Sam.

-¿Han dicho quién era?

-No, solo que es una mujer. - ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

-De acuerdo, yo le aviso. Gracias Sam. -Abro la puerta de la oficina de Matt. —Matt, han llamado de recepción y hay una misteriosa mujer esperándote abajo. —le digo no muy feliz.

-¿Misteriosa mujer? ¿Quién?—frunce el ceño.

-Tú sabrás—le digo no muy contenta y vuelvo a cerrar su puerta.

Matt sale al pasillo en donde yo me encuentro con Sam buscando unos papeles, nos da una pequeña sonrisa natural y se dispone a bajar a recepción. ¿Quién será?

Pasan unos 15 minutos y vemos subir de nuevo a Matt, tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos un poco rojos, como estuviera furioso. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Incluso pasa de nosotros sin mirarnos y se encierra de nuevo en su oficina. Sam y yo nos lanzamos una mirada angustiada. Mierda, quería correr y preguntarle qué había pasado, pero no podía hacerlo a los 4 vientos. Llega la hora de la comida y Betty, Sam y yo nos preparamos para bajar, pero vemos que Matt no tiene ninguna intención de salir…

-Creo que lo mejor será no molestarlo- dice Betty con una mueca.

-Dejemos que se tranquilice un momento. —dice Sam

-Sí, tienen razón. —Doy unos pasos con ellos y finjo haber olvidado algo- ¡Mierda! Tenía que hacer una llamada a Luna, adelántense, los alcanzo enseguida. Ellos me asienten con la cabeza, y una vez que no hay nadie en nuestro piso corro a la oficina de Matt. Esta sentado frente a su escritorio y tiene sus manos en la frente, con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso? – Me acerco cautelosamente junto a él y lo toco de los hombros. -¿Estás bien? –Me pongo en cuclillas para poder ver su rostro, le paso una mano por la nuca para tranquilizarlo.

-Era Laura. —me dice de golpe… ¿Laura? ¿Su ex? Se forma una V en mis cejas.

-Laura… ¿la madre de tu niña?

-Sí. Ha tenido el atrevimiento de venir a buscarme. —Estaba enojado.

-¿Qué quería? ¿Quería pedirte algo?

-La muy idiota vino a pedirme perdón, JA—da un bufido casi histérico—Como si todo lo que hizo se arreglara con su cara mustia y un simple "perdón"

-¿Qué…? Pero… no creo que haya venido solo por eso ¿o sí? Podría jurar que quería que regresaras con ella…-

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Se asegura de amarrarme con un bebe, toma miles de porquerías para asegurarse de aquí sea y fastidia su cuerpo, cuando yo estoy dispuesto a formar una familia por mi hija, perdemos a mi niña y después ella se encarga de hacerme sentir culpable… ¿Y VIENE CON UN SIMPLE PERDON? Ella fastidio mi vida de mil formas Jane… ¡ESTA LOCA!

-Lo se…. Lo sé, pero no vale la pena que te amargues por ella Matt… ya no tienen absolutamente nada que los una y ella lo que quiera era esto; Estar en tu cabeza de cualquier manera. ¿Qué le respondiste tú?

-Que podía irse a la mierda. Por supuesto me hizo un drama y tuve que salirme del edificio con ella, me suplico casi de rodillas, pero era un show… ni siquiera sentí que fuera de verdad. Como tú dices, lo único que quiere es estar en mi vida, aunque sea para fastidiarme.

-¿Alguna vez ha ido al psiquiatra? Suena verdaderamente fastidiada del cerebro.

-Pffff… cuando se lo propuse se puso como loca porque pensó que me quería deshacer de ella, e irónicamente dijo que ella no estaba loca como para ir a un lugar así.

-¿Lo ves? Todos saben que está loca, incluso yo que no la conozco, no te detengas a pensar en algo que no vale la pena, te apuesto que si tú no le das importancia, terminara por irse.

-No, eso es lo que me preocupa, que como ve que no logra llamar mi atención sea capaz de hacer una tontería.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cuando termine con ella, antes de saber del bebe. Se ocultó en mi carro durante la noche, para que al otro día cuando fuera a trabajar tuviera que hablar con ella de una forma u otra. ¡Casi choco cuando la vi por el retrovisor! Me sentí en la película de psicosis o algo así.

-¡Dios mío! Pudiste haber llamado a la policía por eso, ¿Fue ahí cuando te dijo que estaba embarazada?

-No. Fue a mi oficina esa vez y delante de todos me lo grito. ¡Dios…! Siempre le ha encantado hacerse de víctima. Además sabe que tengo novia, no sé si lo averiguo siguiéndonos o alguien se lo dijo.

-¿Lo de nosotros?—Mi ceño de frunce más. Era la primera vez que Matt me llamaba su novia…

-Así es, incluso quería subir para hablar contigo, evidentemente le dije que se largara. Comenzó a gritarme cientos de cosas hirientes y sin sentido. Por eso subí tan molesto nena…- Puedo notarlo más tranquilo, desahogarse le estaba haciendo bien y me alegraba haberlo ayudado aunque sea un poco.

-No te preocupes, me imagine que algo había pasado pero nunca pensé que se tratara de algo así… oye pero entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿ella ya sabe quién soy?

-Creo que si, al menos eso me pareció entender. Pero no te preocupes, es impulsiva pero tonta. No dejare que se acerque a ti Jane. – Me dice firmemente, era CASI tan protector como Christian, aunque sus impulsos me preocupaban más que relajarme, Matt no era tan detallado como 50.

-No me preocupa eso, lo único que no quiero es que te afecte en tu vida y en tu humor Matt, no le des el gusto de pensar en ella más tiempo.

Matt me sonríe, se levanta de su silla y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantar ahora que mis piernas estaban entumidas.

-¿Te ayudo con esas piernas?—me dice con una sonrisa coqueta y pilla.

-Me encantaría, pero lamento decirle que estamos en horas de trabajo señor Dennings. —le digo mordiéndome el labio, de alguna manera Christian me había condicionado a recibir una recompensa cada que hiciera esto.

-Técnicamente estamos en hora de comida señorita Smith. —y sin decir más me jala de la cintura hacia él y me besa. Caminamos un poco pegados uno al otro y sin dejar de besarnos, vamos a la ventana y cerramos las persianas y apagamos las luces. – Nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.

Me sienta en el escritorio, me sube la falda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo siento dentro de mí. Jadeo, tener sexo en la oficina con el jefe era algo prohibido y excitante, Christian y yo jamás lo habíamos hecho en la oficina de el…esto era nuevo para mí. Me embiste una y otra vez, yo le beso el cuello y su pecho, los dos jadeamos de placer. Cuando los dos llegamos a nuestro clímax. Él se recarga en mi pecho a tomar aire.

-Jane…

-¿Si?—le respondo entre jadeos.

-Te quiero. Y me encanta hacerte mía. Me fascina que seas mía. – se incorpora y me da un largo beso.

No le respondo…

Siento que me he quedado en blanco ante esas palabras… acababa de decir que era suya…SUYA… la palabra retumba en mi cabeza. ¿En verdad era de el? Mi mente viaja y una pequeña vocecita me dice que yo era únicamente de Christian, que yo siempre le pertenecería a él y a nadie más. Quería a Matt… me gustaba tener sexo con él, pero… ¿Suya? Christian no deja de aparecer en mi mente, sentía que lo traicionaba… aunque yo sabía perfectamente que yo ya no pintaba para nada en su vida, y que probablemente él ya me había olvidado por completo con cientos de sumisas… No podía evitar sentirme mal.

Los días pasan, Matt sigue inquieto por Laura, pero cada vez es menos. Mi madre me llama para decirme que ella y su esposo vendrán a Washington de vacaciones, y que de paso aprovecharía para visitarme, me dice que Christian sabe acerca de su viaje, pero que hace tiempo que ya no los acosan para saber obtener pistas de mí, por lo que ella cree que no hay peligro.

En cuanto llegan se ponen felices de ver a su nieto, mi mama rebosa de alegría al verlo tan grande, y me reclama conmigo por haberme mudado tan lejos que no es capaz de vernos como ella quisiera. Le presento a Matt, no lo presento como mi novio, pero mi mama se da cuenta de que hay algo entre nosotros. Me alegra saber que no hace preguntas. Matt y mi madre se llevan bien, inmediatamente hacen click, el domingo antes de que mi madre y su esposo se vayan decidimos ir a cenar para despedirlos.

Unos días después de que mi madre se ha ido, Matt me propone pasar un fin de semana juntos en algún lado, sin Teddy. Lo platico con Luna y promete cuidarlo por el doble de paga. Esa pilla. Decidimos irnos a un balneario cerca de Atlanta, es raro estar sin mi hijo. En momentos me siento inquieta pero Matt se encarga de tranquilizarme, nos divertimos en los toboganes y nos relajamos tomando el sol. Matt decide que quiere un recuerdo de todo esto, así que recargándonos en la alberca le pedimos de favor a un señor que nos tome una foto. Ambos salimos sonriendo y con lentes de sol, y más morenos, Matt me está poniendo una mano en la cintura y los dos salimos haciendo la señal de amor y paz.

-Dos meses después-

-Jane—me llama Matt discretamente.

-¿Qué pasa?—le digo en un susurro.

-Esta noche no podré llevarte a casa nena, me han llamado de la gerencia que tengo que ir a una reunión de 5 a 8. – pone los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no me molesta caminar. Ya es jueves así que tendremos el fin de semana, relájate—le digo divertida.

-No me gusta que andes sola por ahí, pero ya que. Dale un beso a Teddy de mi parte—y se marcha rápidamente antes de levantar sospechas.

Salimos del trabajo y me voy caminando con antes, me servía mucho, me encantaba caminar porque me daba tiempo para pensar. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mi vida junto a Matt, y estaba segura que él me quería, en momentos me sentía mal porque creía no merecerlo.

Sigo caminando sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando se pone el alto en el semáforo y comienzo a cruzar la calle, de pronto oigo el ruido de un motor acelerar y el chirrido de unas llantas. Creo que puedo oír el grito ahogado de las personas. De pronto siento que algo me golpea.

Y todo se oscurece.

**JEJEJE ME GUSTA HACERLOS SUFRIR xD , ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME! SALUDOS Y EN EL OTRO CAP YA APARECERA NUESTRO QUERIDO 50 =D **


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerdo a Christian, a mi tan perfectamente imperfecto 50 sombras, recuerdo el día en que tropecé en su oficina y todo comenzó, recuerdo aquel primer beso en el elevador y como de ahí ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Recuerdo estar en la avioneta con él, en el Charlie tango, en el crucero de la luna de miel. Recuerdo máscaras, bolas de plata, azotes. Cuartos rojos. Pulseras. Corazones y flores. Ojos grises. Corbatas grises… Christian rechazando a mi pequeño Bip. Christian en el cuarto rojo con Elena… Christian desconfiando de mí.

Me despierto exaltada e inquieta, como si me faltara el aire y quisiera llorar. Veo unas paredes blancas y unas grandes lámparas cerca de un tuvo transparente que llega a mi mano. ¿Qué es esto? Doy un grito de espanto, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Me intento levantar y al parecer activo una especie de alarma y una enfermera junto con Matt vienen corriendo conmigo.

-¡Jane, Tranquilízate!—Me dice Matt intentando tomarme por los brazos.

-¿Teddy? ¿Christian? – gruño llena de angustia, no sabía en donde estaba ni que había pasado exactamente, quería salir corriendo de ahí y asegurarme de que ellos estaban bien.

-¡Teddy está bien nena, todo está bien!—Matt intenta relajarme, pero no puedo, no hasta que vea a Teddy.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso?—murmuro entre llantos.

-No lo dejan pasar a el Jane, él está a salvo te lo aseguro, esta con tu mama y tu papa ahora mismo.

-¿Mis padres? ¿Han venido mis padres?

-Estuviste muy grave Jane, tenía que llamarlos nena.

-¿Qué me paso?—dijo confundida con todo.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Poco más de una semana, Laura…- traga con dificultad y frunce el ceño—Laura te atropello.

¿Laura….? ¿Laura su ex? Ella…. ¿Quiso matarme?

-¿Qué estas…QUE DICES?—la angustia e histeria regresan a mí.

-Está detenida nena, tranquilízate, intento matarte con el auto, se arrepintió momentos antes e intento frenar pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto te alcanzo a golpear.

-¿Cómo pudo?—mis lágrimas comienzan a salir… ahora que Matt me lo había dicho, es como si los recuerdos llegar a mí. Yo cruzando la calle… el semáforo en rojo…el acelerar de un motor.

-Lo peor ya paso Jane, un par de días más y te darán de alta.

-¿Qué me paso…?

-Te fracturaste 3 costillas y te dislocaste el hombro, el hombro ya te lo ajustaron pero debes usar férula un tiempo, te torciste un poco el cuello y por eso tienes el collarín.

-No suena tan mal—le digo un poco más despierta.

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza con la acera y…. estuviste a punto de caer en coma. —me dice Matt con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, creo que la había pasado demasiado mal por mi culpa.

-¿En serio?—no podía creerlo… para mi es como si hubiera estado dormida y me hubiera perdido estos últimos días.

-Si… pero al final el doctor logro salvarte, actuó enseguida y nos dijo que ya estabas fuera de peligro. Pero fue eterno Jane… sentí como si hubieran sido meses en lo que alguien salía a darnos noticias de ti.

-¿Quién te llamo para avisarte del accidente?

-Laura.

-¿QUE? ¿Tuvo el descaro de…?

-Así es, como te dije, ella supuestamente se arrepintió aunque fue demasiado tarde, me llamo llorando pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho y que esperaba que eso no hiciera que yo dejara de amarla…será demente. Y que se le había salido todo de las manos. Cuando me hablo… creí que habías muerto Jane, casi me desmayo cuando corte la llamada.

-¿Y de inmediato llamaste a mis padres? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-No mucho, unos 2 días, y los llame en cuanto me dijeron que estabas grave nena, sabía que lo que tú no quieres es que tu esposo te encuentre pero… si había una decisión importante que tomar, ellos debían estar aquí.

Tenía razón. Matt solo había hecho lo que creyó mejor para mí, no podía enojarme por eso, y sé que no había sido nada fácil esto para él.

-No te preocupes… hiciste lo que era correcto, y lamento haber asustado a todos. ¿Qué le han dicho a Teddy? ¿HA preguntado por mí?—Como quería abrazar a mi pequeño, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Diario nena, te extraña mucho y ahora sus abuelos están con él, pero no está muy familiarizado con ellos, solo se calma cuando me ve a mí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Asiento de inmediato, Matt llama el celular de mi mama y por unos minutos escucho la voz de mi pequeño, está feliz de escuchar mi voz, casi tanto como yo por escuchar la de él, me platica sobre sus dibujos y sobre sus caricaturas, y me dice que quiere verme. Mis lágrimas salen en cuanto me dice eso.

Pasan dos días en el hospital y al fin me dan de alta, estoy impaciente por regresar a casa. Matt me lleva en su auto y al entrar a mi departamento, me encuentro con mis padres, con Kate, José y Luna. ¿KATE? ¿Ella como se había enterado de todo? Me quedo con la boca abierta, estaba tan cambiada…y estaba igual de hermosa, noto un pequeño bulto en su vientre… ¡Estaba embarazada! Nos abrazamos intensamente, aunque ella tiene mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, y las dos soltamos lágrimas de alegría.

-Oh An—carraspea—Jane, ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-¡Kate!.. Amiga te he extrañado tanto, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Apenas llegue hoy amiga, Tu madre me aviso lo que había pasado y tenía que venir. Aparte he conocido al fin a tu hijo, que está a punto de tener una prima.

Teddy corre a mi brazos y yo lo recibo impaciente. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánta falta me hacia este abrazo! Suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que está bien. Abrazo a José, a Luna y a mis padres. Luna me dice que me saque la lotería con José y me dan risa sus comentarios. Todos están felices de recibirme. Puedo ver que Matt frunce el ceño cuando José me toma del brazo para ayudarme a sentar. Les platicamos a grandes rasgos lo que paso en el hospital, pero me niego a decirles acerca de Laura, no quería incomodar a Matt con esa historia. EL me lo agradece con la mirada.

Pasamos la tarde conversando, Kate y yo parecemos niñas y no dejamos de abrazarnos, le pregunto qué es lo que le dijo a Elliot acerca de venir aquí, pero me dice que no tengo porque preocuparme ya que Elliot está de viaje construyendo departamentos. Me tranquilizo. Una vez que Kate y yo tenemos un momento a solas, no tarda en acorralarme.

-Anastasia Steele ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?—me dice con esa firmeza suya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo esto. Nombre diferente, vida diferente, ¿Acaso piensas huir siempre?

-Kate…

-¡No! Escúchame Ana, puedo entender lo que hiciste, sé que todo esto es por Teddy y porque crees que Christian te traiciono. Y no discuto eso, el tipo fue un completo idiota. Pero…mírate. Tuviste un accidente y nadie más que Matt estuvo a tu lado. Cuando Teddy nació de nueva cuenta estuviste sola ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Permanecer lejos de tu familia todo el tiempo? Nos has castigado a todos por el error de el Ana, y extraño a mi amiga.

-Kate nada en el mundo podrá mantenerme completamente alejada de ustedes, sé que nada es como antes pero…

-¡NADA es como antes Ana! Todos tenemos que estar de puntitas y cuidando nuestras espaldas cuando hablamos contigo. ¿Crees que es agradable para nosotros vivir así? ¿Esta es la vida que quieres para ti?

-Kate. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero ESTA es mi vida ahora ¿De acuerdo? Sé que la forma en que hice todo no fue la correcta, pero es el único camino que me quedaba si quería seguir con mi vida. No lo hice solo por mí, sino por Teddy. El merece crecer bien… tenía miedo de que Christian lo rechazara y mi hijo creciera en una familia llena de tensiones. Sé que… lo que le brindo no es mucho, pero a mi hijo no le falta nada. Eh llegado hasta aquí por mí misma y ha sido un maldito dolor en el trasero, pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS EXTRAÑO A TODOS! Y me odio a mí misma por haber sido cobarde, pero entiende esto Kate; JAMAS podre arrepentirme por haber hecho lo correcto para mi bebe. —mi voz sale aguda y tensa.

-¿Y que harás si Christian te encuentra he? –me pregunta desafiante.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Es Christian Grey Ana, francamente yo no me creo eso de que se ha rendido contigo, ¡Debiste haberlo visto! Estaba como loco tratando de hallarte.

-Por favor. ¿Podemos dejar de lado el tema de Christian?—le digo incomoda y furiosa. Odiaba que trajeran a mi mente imágenes de Christian sufriendo. Lo odiaba.

-Bien. ¿Qué pasa con Matt? ¿Si Christian te encuentra que pasara con él?—Me dice ignorando mi petición.

-¡NO lo se Kate! – le grito furiosa y levantándome de la mesa.

Se hace de noche, y tanto José como Kate deciden marcharse. José debe regresar a Seattle a un trabajo, mientras que Kate se ira mañana por la tarde, pero hoy se quedara en un hotel. Mis padres se quedan en mi casa ya que mañana también se regresan ellos, y Matt me dice que él no se despegara de mí, incluso si eso implica dormir en el sofá, no queremos ser irrespetuosos con mis padres.

Me acuesto con sumo cuidado en mi cama, y no dejo de pensar en todo lo que Kate me dijo. ¿Habia sido demasiada injusta en dejar a todos mis seres queridos? ¿Christian aun trataría de dar conmigo? ¿Aun odiara a Teddy? No sé cuánto tiempo divago hasta quedarme dormida.

Oigo cuchicheos en el pasillo, ¿Teddy? Pero son dos personas las que hablan, recuerdo que deben de ser mis padres. ¿Qué hora es? Veo el reloj y apenas van a ser las 8 de la mañana. ¿Qué tienen en contra de dormir? Cuando oigo que abren la puerta de mi habitación.

-An…Jane, cariño ¿Estas despierta?—me dice mi mama, logro notar cierto apuro en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuro entre balubuceos.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante cariño. – Ok. Su voz sonaba demasiado preocupada. Me incorporo de inmediato sin lastimarme.

-¿Qué pasa? – le digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es Christian. Sabe que estamos contigo…

NO….

-¿Qu…Como que sabe que están conmigo? ¡Dijeron que él no sabía nada de mí! – subo la voz casi entrando en pánico.

-Creo que nos puso una trampa cariño, hacía mucho que nos dejó de preguntar por ti, y tu padre y yo nos confiamos, incluso Kate lo hizo, pero me acaba de llamar Kate preocupada diciéndome que Christian la había llamado furioso por ocultarle la verdad, y que sabía que tarde o temprano todos íbamos a cometer un error. ¡Ay cariño! Lo lamento mucho. – me dice mi mama apenada y angustiada.

-¿Quieres decir que ya sabe que todos estamos aquí?

-No lo sé cariño, per-

No la dejo terminar y llamo inmediatamente a Kate, seguro que ella sabría más que mi mama y tendría sus propias conclusiones. Me contesta al primer tono.

-¡Ana! Gracias a Dios, supongo que tu mama ya te ha dicho, Ana… te juro que yo no le he dicho una palabra, Christian se dio cuenta porque él nos rastreó a TODOS, y vio que todos estábamos en Atlanta, incluso José. No hace falta ser un genio para deducir lo que eso significa. ¡Estaba furioso!

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

-Que es increíble que todos le hubiéramos ocultado en donde estaba su esposa y su hijo, que él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo y—se detiene de pronto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Y que Kate?

-¡Ah!... Ana, le he tenido que decir sobre el accidente, me pregunto qué es lo que había pasado para que todos hubiéramos acudido de pronto aquí… Además era inútil seguirle mintiendo Ana. ¡Se puso como loco!

Mierda. Mi estómago se me revuelve. El solo pensar que podría volver a ver a Christian me ponían a temblar las rodillas. No sabía si por miedo, por enojo, o porque aún era capaz de rendirme a sus pies….

NO. NO QUIERO VERLO. En cuanto vea a Teddy no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, ¿y si lo desprecia? ¿y si no quiere verme, sino quitarme a mi hijo para vengarse de mí? Me entra el pánico de solo pensar en una de esas probabilidades. NO vengas Christian, por favor no vengas.

Salgo de la habitación inquieta, mis nervios están al máximo. Estoy segura de que Christian va a venir hoy mismo, pero no quería que lo hiciera con todos en mi casa. No sabía cómo reaccionara Christian en cuanto viera Matt, si ya me había superado y no sentía nada por mí, creo que él estaría a salvo. Pero si venia en el plan magnate y furioso podía ocasionarle muchos problemas a Matt, y no podía permitir eso.

-¿Qué harás si viene Christian hija?—Me dice Ray en un susurro para no despertar a Matt.

-No lo sé papa. Sinceramente sigo pensando en eso. —le digo preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que él está preocupado por ti Ana, no hubiera hecho todo esto de rastrearnos si no quisiera verte y hablar contigo. No creo que tenga intenciones de pelear.

-Eso no lo sabemos papa, Christian y yo terminamos muy mal, bastante mal, y sabes perfectamente que no es de los que se queden de brazos cruzados, ¿Y si quiere llevarse a Teddy?

-No lo hará hija, a pesar de todo creo que él te sigue amando, cuando recién te fuiste él estaba consumido, incluso bajo de peso, no había día en que no nos llamara para preguntar por ti. Seguro que se dio cuenta de que jamás te traicionaríamos, así que opto por buscar otro medio, y lo logro hija. Caímos en su trampa…

-Christian es brillante, por algo está en donde está. Creo que los tontos fuimos nosotros al creer que lo engañaríamos siempre.

-Hija…deberías de hablar con él ¿Qué pasa si está arrepentido? Sé que no es mi asunto ni el de tu madre pero…te extrañamos demasiado Ana, no es justo que te hayas ido al otro extremo del país…no está bien que te aísles de las personas que te amamos…

¿Qué podía decirle? Kate, Ray, y al parecer todos estaban en desacuerdo con mi forma de vida. Yo también los extrañaba. Demasiado. Pero no sé si sería capaz de tener a Christian en mi vida de nuevo…no si seguía pensando lo mismo que la última vez que nos vimos.

Matt se despierta, Ray y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hacer más escándalo.

-Buenos días. – dice Matt amablemente viendo a mi padre.

-Buenos días Matt, ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí señor, pensé que sería más incómodo dormir en el sofá pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

-Papa, ¿A qué hora regresaran tú y mama a Seattle?

-¿Qué? Hija yo no quiero irme, no después de—Carraspea un poco al darse cuenta de que Matt esta junto a mí, ninguno quería preocuparlo. —de… ver que aún no estás del todo bien. –Dice modificando el final mi madre, pero noto que Matt se ha dado cuenta de ese titubeo y frunce el ceño.

-Tiene razón hija, a mí también me gustaría quedarme y asegurarme que estés bien.

-Les agradezco su preocupación, pero lo que menos necesito es tenerlos aquí y causarles más molestias, estaré bien, necesito enfrentar esto cuanto antes—les digo esperando que entiendan el mensaje.

Finalmente convenzo a mis padres de tomar su vuelo, ellos y Kate viajaran en el mismo, por lo que me tranquiliza verlos juntos, pero puedo ver que cuando se despiden de mi los tres tienen la preocupación remarcada en el rostro. Matt se queda en mi casa para cuidarme a mí y a Teddy, pero mi cabeza sigue divagando y temiendo lo peor.

-¿Te sientes bien?—me pregunta Matt al ver que estoy en otro lado mentalmente.

-Sí. Si solo algo…cansada.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, debería salir a caminar un poco.

-De acuerdo, vamos—se levanta de la silla para acompañarme. Pero lo detengo, en verdad necesitaba estar sola y tratar de tranquilizarme.

-No… no te preocupes, estaré bien, ¿podría pedirte mejor que bañaras a Teddy? Mi brazo me duele un poco y no quiero tirarlo a plena ducha. —le digo con una sonrisa para que se relaje.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si… si no te preocupes. No tardare. —me levanto de la mesa y me pongo una chaqueta. Me dirijo a la puerta, pero me detengo en el marco. Me regreso de nuevo y beso a Matt en los labios.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Matt—le digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Lo que sea por ti nena. —me responde dándome un beso en los nudillos.

Salgo de mi departamento, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y es cuando lo recuerdo… hace unos meses me había topado con una mujer y casi chocamos… ¡Era Laura! Pfff… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Continúo mi camino pensando en todo lo que se había convertido mi vida. En menos de 5 años mi vida había tenido un giro tras otro. Nunca imagine algo así para mí. Habían intentado matarme dos veces, y la segunda casi lo logran, había sido víctima de dos exnovias psicópatas. Y había tenido sexo con dos empresarios… Ufff Ana, tu vida es un desorden.

Regreso a mi departamento sumida en mis pensamientos, mis costillas aun duelen por lo que decidí regresarme antes, tal vez el caminar solo me perjudico, a estas horas seguro que Matt ya había terminado de bañar a Teddy, si mi sistema nervioso me lo permitía, tal vez podíamos ver una película los 3 antes de dormir, voy a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando una voz me detiene…

-¿Ana?

Cierro mis ojos. No. No es el. No es la Ana.

NO VOLTEES ANA….

**MUAJAJA ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D **


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Ana! – Christian me dice cuando está seguro de que soy yo. Puedo escuchar como cierra de golpe la puerta del auto y corre hacia mí.

NO VOLTEES ANA. CORRE Y ENCIERRATE EN TU DEPARTAMENTO… NO LO VEAS. TODO SE VENDRA ABAJO EN CUANTO VEAS ESOS OJOS GRISES DE NUEVO…

No me hago caso. Y volteo para mirarlo y confirmar que en verdad es el.

Está parado a unos pocos pasos de mí. Esta estupefacto, creo que tiene la misma expresión incrédula que yo. Abro la boca para respirar. Siento que el piso se mueve en mis pies. Él está aquí. EL ESTA AQUÍ…

Christian está enfrente de mí, luciendo absolutamente perfecto, como lo recordaba.

Es incapaz de articular palabra, su quijada sigue colgando, como si quisiera decir mil cosas pero las palabras no le salieran, no podía creer que estuviera frente a él. Puedo ver que sus ojos comienzan a brillar y a humedecerse.

Es cuando me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas ya han caído de los míos.

Y corre hacia mí envolviéndome en un abrazo. Era un abrazo intenso y atrevido, como si quisiera absorberme dentro de él, siento su desesperación y gozo al tenerme entre sus brazos. Pero yo soy incapaz de moverme… Ninguna extremidad me obedece, por lo que me quedo sin hacer nada mientras él no me suelta por un largo rato…

Cuando finalmente hago sinapsis, pongo mis manos en su pecho y sutilmente lo alejo de mí. Una vez que estamos frente a frente, alzo los ojos para verlo…

Esta aquí. En verdad es el… mi 50 sombras…

-He vuelto a la vida Ana- me toma del rostro tiernamente y puedo ver lagrimas rodando de sus mejillas. —Mi vida acaba de tener sentido otra vez.

-Christian…- Tengo miles de cosas que preguntarle, que decirle, que reclamarle. Pero no puedo articular nada. Solamente quiero seguir viéndolo…

-No digas nada nena… sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero justo ahora lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos y comprobar que no estoy soñando. – Me envuelve en otro abrazo, siento su nariz en mi cabello, aspirando mi olor tan fuerte como puede. Yo sigo llorando… sigo sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

No esperaba esto. No esperaba un Christian desesperado por encontrarme, al menos no porque me extrañara… esperaba a un Christian furioso, a un Christian vengativo… a un Christian que ya no me amara. De pronto todos mis recuerdos vienen a mí para que no olvide la razón por la que me fui. Recuerda que el no quiso a Teddy, recuerda que te traiciono con Elena, recuerda a Christian en la televisión con una morena. RECUERDA ANA… me dice mi voz sensata. Cierro mis ojos y me obligo a separarme de él de golpe.

-¡No!—Le digo de pronto entrando en un estado de furia, mis lágrimas ahora eran de coraje y rencor.- ¿A qué has venido? – Le exijo.

-No me apartes nena, por favor—Me toma de la muñeca para que sea incapaz de alejarme más de el- Te amo Ana, y he venido porque mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti—Me dice en un gruñido lleno de dolor.

-¡No te creo! – intento zafarme de su prisión en mi mano, forcejeo con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy escurriendo en llanto…-¡Suéltame!—le grito.

-¡No!—Me jala de nuevo hacia él, me intenta acercar de la cintura, quiere envolverme en otro abrazo pero yo jadeo de dolor cuando me toca las costillas, el al darse cuenta de que me hace daño me suelta, pero me sigue tomando de mi brazo bueno.

-¿Cómo te atreves a verme a los ojos?—le digo cada vez más destrozada.

-¡Tenemos que hablar Ana! ¡No te soltare jamás, y sabes que te llevare en brazos de ser necesario!—Me dice con esa sombra dominante que tanto había extrañado…

-¡Solo déjame tranquila por favor…! – le suplico. Él se acerca completamente seguro e intimidante hacia mí dispuesto a llevarme en sus brazos, me toma de los muslos para no lastimarme las costillas ni el brazo.

-¡Tenemos que aclarar todo esto Ana!—me dice mientras toma dirección a las escaleras para llegar a mi departamento.

MATT….

No podía. Christian no podía subir ahora que Matt y Teddy estaban ahí…

-¡Espera! Está bien, está bien… vamos a hablar pero no aquí Christian, Teddy esta con… la niñera y no quiero hacer un escándalo frente a él. —le digo rindiéndome.

-¿Mi hijo está ahí?—su tono de voz cambia a uno ilusionado…

-Sí, pero por favor… él no se merece que la primera impresión de ti sea mientras estemos peleando, hablemos en otro lado por favor… después vendrás a conocer a Teddy, prometo no impedírtelo. —le suplico.

-Ana he pasado casi 3 años esperando poder conocer el rostro de mi hijo, y ahora estoy a solo unos pasos de él, no me pidas que…

-Exactamente por eso Christian, si Teddy siente miedo por ti a la primera impresión no lograras acercarte a él, creo que se lo debes. —le digo sabiendo que mis palabras le dolerán, pero aun así lo hago.

-Tú ganas. Como extrañaba esos excelentes puntos tuyos nena…—me dice con el ceño fruncido ante mis palabras, me pone en el suelo pero aun no me libera la muñeca. – Vamos a mi hotel.

Contra mi voluntad me subo al auto con él. La nostalgia y recuerdos me agobian, hace años que no volvía a estar en un carro con Christian… Cuando miro al frente y veo a un viejo amigo; Taylor…

-Taylor… - le digo en un murmuro de sorpresa y melancolía, se veía exactamente igual.

-Ha pasado mucho señorita Steele—me dice mirándome y dándome una sonrisa cálida por el retrovisor.

-Llévanos al hotel—dice tan autoritario Christian como siempre.

Taylor arranca, Christian y yo estamos más tiesos que una tabla, puedo sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi todo el tiempo, pero yo no soy capaz de siquiera mirarlo de reojo, estamos sumidos en un infinito silencio cargado de tensión, los dos teníamos miles de cosas que decirnos, pero estábamos guardándolo todo para el hotel.

-Ana- Christian intenta decirme algo, su voz ya no es la de amo, casi podría jurar que es la voz de 50 sumiso.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?—le digo groseramente sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento.

-Falta poco—me responde resignadamente cuando ve que yo no estoy dispuesta a hablar ahora. Probablemente tiempo atrás me estaría dando unos azotes justo ahora, pero no quiere arruinar la oportunidad que le estoy dando.

Una vez que llegamos al hotel, Christian le pide a Taylor que descanse un poco, y que cuando él lo llame nos deberá llevar de nuevo a mi casa. Oh oh… me preocupa el hecho de que Matt y Christian se enfrenten, y más aún que Christian le diga mi verdadera identidad a Matt… me sentía en una de esas películas como si fuera una fugitiva peligrosa.

-Te ofrecería algo de tomar pero sé que probablemente sigues tomando medicamentos. Tienes que decirme exactamente qué fue lo que paso Ana, Kate me dijo solo que habías tenido un accidente y que estabas grave…

-Estuve. Ahora solo me deben quitar la férula en unos días y las costillas están mejor. —Le digo educada pero cortantemente.

-¿Qué paso Anastasia?—Me lo exige sutilmente.

-Me han atropellado accidentalmente, el carro intento frenar antes del impacto pero aun así logro alcanzarme. Me golpee la cabeza y estuve a punto de quedar en coma. Gracias a Dios no paso eso…- Su semblante cambia, su ceño se frunce como si estuviera soportando algo que le doliera.

-Por favor dime que atraparon a quien quiera que haya sido el responsable de esto Ana, si me dices que no fue así ahora mismo me dirás quien fue y yo me encargare de él. —me lo dice con sus manos hechas puño, podía ver que le enfurecía lo que estaba oyendo, mi seguridad siempre fue lo primero para el…

- La verdad no lo sé—No podía decirle que había sido otra ex novia loca de un novio cuya existencia Christian aun desconocía. —No recuerdo que paso, solo desperté días después en el hospital.

-¿Quién le aviso a tus padres? ¿Quién estuvo contigo cuando todo esto pasó?

M-i-e-r-d-a….

Por un momento quisiera gritarle que Matt; mi nuevo novio, y hacerlo sufrir como el me hizo a mi incontables veces. Pero sé que eso lejos de ayudarme me perjudicaría, y sobre todo no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerle a él.

-Solo recuerdo despertar y mis padres ya estaban allí…- De acuerdo, no era exactamente una mentira.

-¿Qué paso con nuestro hijo durante ese tiempo?

-Lo cuido mi amiga y vecina, durante el trabajo ella se encarga de él.

-Y…- traga saliva antes de hablar-¿Cómo se llama nuestro hijo?

-Theodoro…pero le decimos Teddy—le digo con una sonrisa de solo pensar en él.

-Teddy…-lo repite para el mismo, puedo ver que una sonrisa que hace años no venía se dibuja en su rostro…

¿Christian quería a Teddy? EL pensamiento me confunde, me preocupaba que Christian intentara llevárselo y alejarlo de mí, pero por otro lado creí que Christian seguiría rechazándolo…

-¿Qué significa esto Christian?—le suelto de pronto— ¿Me vas a decir que ahora resulta que si quieres a nuestro hijo?—mi ceño se frunce.

-Los quiero a los dos Ana, tú eres mi esposa y él es mi hijo. Desde que te fuiste de mi vida no he hecho más que intentar encontrarlos, pero es como si te hubieras desvanecido…- se acerca hacia mí, puedo ver que tiene intenciones de tocarme, sus ojos tienen el ceño fruncido, pero no de enojo, si no de dolor, sus ojos se humedecen…

No Christian por favor… si me tocas me desharé en ese momento. Automáticamente doy un paso atrás como método de supervivencia.

-No me dejaste otra opción Christian, y lo sabes—le digo mientras alzo un brazo de advertencia hacia el por si intentaba acercarse de nuevo.

-Sentí morir cuando Mia me había dicho todo lo que había pasado Ana, ¡Todo lo que quería era tenerte en mis brazos y pedirte perdón por lo idiota que había sido! Mia me dijo que estabas herida y que incluso ibas sangrando… ¡No sabes cómo te busque por todas partes Anastasia! Sabía que intentarías huir y verifique tu nombre en todos los aeropuertos, autobuses, hospitales e incluso hoteles pero en ninguna lista apareciste, pasaban los días y tú no habías dejado ni rastro por ningún lado, cada día te alejabas más de mí.—sus lágrimas ya han caído de sus ojos conforme hablaba…

Me rompes el corazón Christian… basta.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera Christian?! – Gruño ahora yo entre lágrimas.-¡Me echaste de tu lado en cuanto supiste que estaba embarazada, me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba, te follaste a la estúpida de Elena y por si fuera poco creíste que estaba contigo por tu dinero! ¡DIME QUE MIERDA ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA! – mis rodillas se doblan y estoy en el suelo. Revivir todo esto con Christian enfrente de mí me estaba matando por dentro, era abrir una herida de nuevo y duele tanto como la primera vez.

Christian esta igual de destrozado que yo, en cuanto ve que estoy en el suelo el corre hacia mí y me envuelve en un abrazo. No lo rechazo, soy incapaz de mover alguna extremidad. Puedo sentir sus lágrimas cayendo en mi cabeza…

-¡Lo siento nena! ¡LO SIENTO!—me dice desgarrador mientras continuo en sus brazos. —Jamás podre perdonarme por esto… JAMAS quise lastimarte, y es todo lo que he hecho.

-Cómo pudiste Christian… ¿Cómo pudiste?—continuo entre sollozos.

-Por favor Ana, déjame enmendar mis errores, déjame probarte que te sigo amando con la misma intensidad, déjame probar que seré un buen padre para Theodoro… soy tuyo Ana, siempre lo he sido, tu eres mi vida, tú y mi hijo.

Me paro firmemente y me separo de su abrazo, no era tan fácil olvidarlo todo, yo no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ya no se trataba solo de él y yo.

-¿Cómo sé que ahora si quieres a Teddy? Cuando te dije que el venia en camino me dejaste más que claro que no querías un hijo. ¿A qué viene este cambio Christian?—le exijo.

-¡Por muchas cosas Ana! Jamás fue porque no quisiera un hijo, siempre fue porque yo no sería un buen padre, sabes perfectamente lo dañado que estoy Anastasia, y si no podía hacerte feliz a ti tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo con un bebe… En cuanto te fuiste me di cuenta de que temía por los dos, ¡Temí que por los golpes de Jack pudieras haber perdido a nuestro hijo! El solo pensarte sola en un hospital… el solo pensar que Jack hubiera matado a mi bebe…- Cierra los ojos y golpea el piso con los puños furioso.

-¡YO TE AMABA CHRISTIAN!—le grito- ¡Sabes que yo no te hubiera dejado solo y te hubiera ayudado a ser un buen padre, no solo por Teddy, sino por ti! ¡Yo quería que los tres fuéramos una familia! Y tú ni siquiera nos diste una oportunidad para intentarlo, y yo no podía darme el lujo de arriesgar a Teddy.

-Estoy aquí Ana. EL primer año atosigue a tus padres y amigos para que me dijeran algo de ti, te conozco y sé que no serias capaz de alejarte de ellos, pero jamás dijeron nada, el segundo año intente otra cosa, deje que se confiaran y que creyeran que ya no me interesabas, pero aún estaba al pendiente de cualquier visita o comportamiento extraño. Sabes perfectamente que jamás me daría por vencido contigo nena, si no te hubiera encontrado aun probablemente hubiera empezado a seguir a tus padres a todos lados hasta dar contigo y con mi hijo. Mi vida no tiene el mismo sentido sin ti…

-No es tan simple Christian, yo no… no puedo simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y borrar los últimos años de mi vida… Me ha costado mucho logar sacar a Teddy adelante, me he repetido una y mil veces que estoy mejor sin ti, no puedes simplemente volver a nuestras vidas y pretender que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tú me pidas Ana, sé muy bien que todo esto ha sido por mi estupidez, si tú me dices que vivamos aquí yo lo hare. No pienso dejarte ir cuando te he encontrado otra vez. —Me dice sin titubear y tan seguro de si como siempre.

Por un momento quiero correr y abrazarlo, decirle que mi vida sin él no es la misma y que no hay un maldito día en que él no esté en mi cabeza… pero no puedo, parte de mí ya no confía en él, parte de mi tiene miedo de salir herida otra vez… y sobre todo una parte de mí no deja de pensar en Matt.

-Necesito…- doy un gran suspiro y me limpio las lágrimas—necesito tiempo para pensarlo Christian, hay más cosas que considerar…

-Ana…- puedo ver que se acerca de nuevo a mí. Pero yo me alejo y veo como su ceño se frunce, si algo odiaba Christian es que yo no lo dejara tocarme.

Mi celular suena estrepitosamente, sacándonos del momento a los dos. Lo tomo y veo que en la pantalla dice Matt… Mierda. No fui capaz de mencionarle a Christian sobre la existencia de Matt… sentía que aún no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Para evitar cualquier pelito más, decido no contestar.

-¿Quién era? ¿Teddy está bien?—me dice Christian con la incertidumbre en su rostro.

-Sí. Tengo que irme Christian, Teddy se preguntara en donde estoy.

-De acuerdo. Vamos. —Christian llama en un parpadeo a Taylor y le pide que prepare el auto.

-Christian…- Tenía que ponerle un alto de una vez, no podía dejar que Matt y él se vieran, no antes sin haber pensádolo muy bien antes.

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-Necesito ir sola. Teddy no sabe nada de ti y… necesito prepáralo un poco antes.

Mi celular vuelve a sonar. Matt. Llevo poco más de una hora afuera, seguro que estaba preocupado, no era justo hacerlo sufrir. Me alejo de Christian para que no pueda escuchar mi conversación con él.

-Hola—le digo casi en un susurro. –Voy para allá, no tardare mucho lo prometo-

-¡Mierda Jane! Me tenías preocupado, pensé que te habías puesto mal. ¿En dónde estás?—Me gruñe Matt.

-Estoy bien, te lo explicare cuando regrese, no te preocupes. —Y cuelgo.

Me giro nerviosa hacia Christian de nuevo esperando que no haya escuchado nada, pero es Christian. Por supuesto que iba a hacer preguntas…

-¿Quién era?—siento la mirada inquisitiva que hace tiempo no veía. Carraspeo un poco para que mi voz no me traicione.

-Luna, mi emm.. Mi amiga y vecina. Tengo que irme Christian. —le digo cortándole la conversación.

-¿Teddy está bien?

-Sí, si todo está en orden pero llevo fuera de casa mucho tiempo y supongo que Luna tiene cosas que hacer…

-De acuerdo, vamos te llevare a tu casa.

-Está bien.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, subimos al auto de Taylor y nos dirigimos a mi departamento, la tensión sigue latente, pero es diferente a la que estaba cuando apenas íbamos al hotel, Christian me toma de la mano en todo momento, como si estuviera seguro de que escaparía de nuevo. No me quito, además el sentir su tacto de nuevo era una especie de bálsamo… había extrañado tanto su roce. Cuando llegamos me despido de Taylor y le digo que fue un gusto volver a verlo, me voy a bajar del auto pero Christian me retiene de la mano de nuevo.

-No vayas a alejarme de ustedes de nuevo Ana, no se te ocurra pensar en huir de nuevo. —me lo dice amenazadoramente, pero puedo ver que aún mas que eso, me lo dice destrozado. —Dejare a alguien que vigile el edificio.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado Christian. —le digo para tranquilizarlo.

-No pienso arriesgarme nena. – me lo dice con una fugaz curva en sus labios.

Después de varios suspiros, decide soltarme, subo las escaleras con cuidado a mi departamento. Conforme subo creo que me voy dando cuenta de que estoy en shock, subo un escalón demasiado lento. Quisiera detenerme, quisiera parar el tiempo por un momento y llorar. Llorar y gritar. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Llego a la puerta de mi casa y respiro para calmar los nervios, no sabía que tan conveniente era decirle a Matt que Christian había vuelto con la intención de recuperarnos a mí y a Teddy…

-Estoy aquí—digo cuando entro al departamento. Intento sonreír para que Matt no sospeche nada. Teddy corre a abrazarme las piernas en cuanto me ve entrar.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Te has portado bien?—me agacho para darle besos en su carita.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Me dice Matt cuando se acerca, puedo ver que está enojado.

-Me he… encontrado con alguien que no veía desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que naciera Teddy.

-¿Quién?—frunce el ceño.

-Alguien a quien hubiera preferido no ver—cierro los ojos y suelto un bufido.-¿Todo está bien con Teddy?

-¿Qué ha pasado Jane? ¿Estás bien?—Me dice Matt al ver mi semblante.

-Sí, si no te preocupes, solo creo que me agote física y mentalmente. ¿Dormirás aquí? –le pregunto naturalmente a Matt, casi siempre lo hacía, pero había sus excepciones.

-La verdad no lo tenía planeado, pero viéndote así creo que lo mejor será no dejarte sola.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes, yo sé que has estado mucho tiempo cuidándome y seria egoísta de mi parte retenerte una noche más, necesitas descansar también, yo tengo incapacidad unos días más pero tú tienes que ir a la oficina, estaré bien no te preocupes.

-¿Acaso me corres?—me alza una ceja un tanto divertida e incrédula. Rio un poco.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, solo no quiero encajarme demasiado contigo, eh abusado de ti—le digo haciendo una mueca y cerrando un ojo.

-No como yo quisiera—Se acerca con esa sonrisa juguetona y me toma de la cintura para darme un beso. - ¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, ya es tarde y Teddy quedara dormido en cualquier momento, y estoy segura que yo haré lo mismo. – Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- TU necesitas descansar. —lo tomo tiernamente del rostro y le doy un rápido beso en los labios. Sentía que necesitaba pedirle perdón por tanto… pero justo ahora no podía hacerlo. No sin haber aclarado mis pensamientos.

-Está bien nena, pero mañana después del trabajo pasare a verte otro rato, cualquier cosa llámame ¿Trato?

-Trato hecho. Teddy, ven a despedirte cariño.

Teddy tan obediente y cariñoso como siempre corre y se lanza a los brazos de Matt, nos despedimos y en cuanto se va del departamento rezo para que quien sea que este abajo vigilando por parte de Christian, no sospeche que Matt ha salido de mi departamento. En teoría, Christian no sabe de su existencia, aunque sé que eso no durara mucho, para mañana seguro que ya sabe quién es Matt y sobre todo mi identidad falsa.

Me siento en la mesa con Teddy para darle de cenar, en cada bocado desordenado que toma no puedo dejar de mirarlo… a mi pequeño Bip, cada día tiene más parecido a su padre, solo la piel y los ojos son míos. Mi niño, es injusto que tú hayas tenido que pagar por los errores de tus padres…

Acuesto a Teddy para dormir y me voy a mi habitación, necesitaba estar a solas y en silencio para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en mi vida; Christian, contratos, corazones y flores, Elena, Jack, Bip, huir de todo eso, Bip siendo prematuro, Yo pasando hambre para que no le falte nada a mi Teddy, Matt entrevistándome, Matt y yo teniendo una relación, Laura la ex psicópata de Matt intentando matarme, Christian de vuelta…

Simplemente era demasiado, no sabía qué hacer. Christian me había encontrado y sabía que iba a ser imposible escapar de el de nuevo, y ni si quiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo ahora que me había dicho que quería a Teddy… que nos quería de nuevo a los dos, para Christian yo seguía siendo Anastasia Steele, seguía siendo su esposa y la mujer que ama. Pero dentro de mi sabía que yo ya no era la misma mujer, por más de dos años yo he sido Jane Smith, me eh encargado de formar un hogar aquí, solo somos Teddy y yo…incluso Matt ¿Podría dejar entrar a Christian? Abrazo mi almohada y mis lágrimas salen. Sé que cuando vi a Christian las mariposas y esa corriente eléctrica volvieron a estar vivas, tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que en el fondo yo quería que me encontrara.

Pero ahora había alguien más en la ecuación; Matt… lo quería demasiado como para lastimarlo, además… yo ya estaba adaptada a una forma de vida con él. En el trabajo, fuera de él, el adoraba a Teddy, y él nos cuidaba a los dos… ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo después de tanto? Además él también tenía sus propias heridas, él tenía sus propias sombras, sombras que solo yo podía entender, jamás sentí con él lo mismo que por Christian… pero si sentí algo. Odiaba el hecho de lastimarlo de nuevo, si algo quería para él era felicidad, no más heridas…

¿Pero y si Christian en verdad había cambiado? ¿Y si el en verdad nos quería a mí y a Teddy? Después de todo, durante todo este tiempo nos buscó, ¿Por qué negarnos la oportunidad a él y a mí de ser felices otra vez?

Me quedo dormida entre lágrimas y caminos confusos…

Al despertar siento como Teddy se ha subido a mi cama y me abraza del vientre, mi niño… me obligo a despertar. Tenía que intentar explicarle que su padre iba a venir a conocerlo.

-hola mi vida, ¿Cómo durmió el niño más guapo de esta casa? –le pregunto rodándome sobre el para poder hacerle cosquillas en su barriguita.

-Mu bien amita—cada vez era más fácil entenderlo. —¿ama amos a esayunar?—se toca la pancita para hacerme énfasis en su pregunta, me da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, nos metemos a la ducha, después Teddy y yo nos sentamos un rato a dibujar, él está encantado con sus obras de arte por lo que no despega el ojo ni las manos. Creo que es un momento tranquilo para hablarle de su padre, aunque el aun no sepa exactamente lo que eso significa. Oigo mi celular, corro a contestarlo, es un número desconocido. Christian….

-¿Hola?—digo cautelosamente.

-Soy yo nena, ¿cómo están?—me dice con un tono tan encantador como él. Dios… esa voz.

-Sabía que nada te detendría para conseguir mi numero—le digo con un inofensivo bufido.

-¿Estas poniéndome los ojos en blanco?—su voz suena divertida. Y en cuanto me dice eso siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas y mis ojos brillan ante aquellos recuerdos, una sonrisa viene a mi rostro también.

-Bueno… ya a nadie le molestaba que hiciera eso—le digo en un tono con humor pero cauteloso.

-Y yo he extrañado eso cada día Ana…- Nos quedamos en silencio unos breves segundos, cuando el vuelve a hablar-¿Puedo ir a conocer a mi hijo ahora?—sonaba esperanzado.

-Dame una hora y…estaremos listos.

-De acuerdo nena, emm oye, ¿Debería llevarle algo, un juguete o… no sé, algo que le guste?- ¡Dios! Creo que el Christian tímido y nervioso era una nueva sombra, jamás había conocido esta faceta de él. No puedo contener una risita…-¿Qué pasa?

-Dios… jamás creí que te escucharía preguntar algo… te oíste tan…mortal. —puedo escuchar que el también ríe brevemente. —Y no te preocupes, una vez que se conozcan él te dirá lo que le gusta, aunque si pudieras traerle un helado de fresas con crema seguro que te lo agradecerá.

-Lo tendrá, llegare en una hora nena. —Y colgamos.

Que fácil era tratar con un Christian cooperativo, ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido así antes?

Me siento con Teddy y le pido que deje los dibujos por un momento, después de decírselo mil veces finalmente entiende, aunque con su cara encaprichada.

-Teddy, hoy vendrá una persona muy importante a verte.

-Matt—no era pregunta, si no afirmación… ¡Uy! No había pensado en la probabilidad de que Teddy pudiera quemarme con Christian al mencionar a Matt.

-No hijo, alguien más—frunce su pequeño ceño—se llama Christian, el…. Él es tu papa hijo, así como yo soy tu mama, él es tu papa.

-¿papa no Matt? – me mira confundido, creo que ya veía a Matt como una figura paterna, rayos…

-No Teddy, Matt no es tu papa, Christian es tu papa, y él va a venir a verte para conocerte, y tienes que prometerme que te vas a portar muy bien ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que ser un niño bueno con él.

-¿Poque?—me pregunta inocentemente.

-Porque él es tu papa mi amor, ¿Te gustaría que alguien me tratara mal a mí?—rápidamente mueve su cabecita en negación—Entonces vamos a tratarlo bien a él ¿De acuerdo? Él te quiere mucho y quiere conocerte.

Al fin logra entender un poco, lo visto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis que adora del hombre araña, le pongo una camisita ligera azul que lo hacen resaltar sus ojitos, y lo peino para que luzca presentable y tan guapo como su padre. Tocan a la puerta…

Ufff. Ahí vamos. Me acerco y abro la puerta, Christian viene casual, y me sorprende y da risa a la vez verlo vestido igual que Teddy, a excepción de que Christian tiene zapatos negros, pero trae un sexy pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul…. ¡Mierda Grey! ¿Por qué tenías que venir tan sexy? Luce nervioso, veo que en sus manos trae una bolsa con una gran cubeta de helado, y en la otra trae un ramo de flores.

-Aún no se conocen y ya son tan iguales—le digo con una sonrisa. – Adelante. —abro la puerta por completo para que pase.

-Gracias—me dice educado como siempre.

-¡Teddy, Christian ya llego cariño!—le grito a Teddy que seguro ya se ha metido a su habitación. Sale corriendo tiernamente, se detiene en cuanto ve a Christian, mi niño es desconfiado cuando no conoce a nadie, igual que yo. Corre de nuevo pero esta vez se coloca un poco detrás de mi pierna. —Cariño, saluda… él es tu papa. —lo animo y lo sostengo de la mano para que no tema.

-¿apa?—Se acerca a Christian y se lo pregunta, como esperando que Christian le responda sí o no.

Christian no se ha movido, no le quita la mirada a Teddy, su boca esta entreabierta y sus ojos no dan crédito, frunce su ceño intentando absorber cada detalle de su hijo, incluso pareciera que no respira.

-Christian…. Te presento a tu hijo Theodoro. —Teddy se acerca tímidamente a él, hasta que Christian se pone en cuclillas para poder ver a su hijo de frente, casi puedo ver lágrimas en los ojos de 50. Lo toma de su manita y le sonríe…

-Hola Teddy, estas muy grande—Dice Christian con una sonrisa remarcada en su rostro, otra sonrisa que creo jamás haber visto… Christian estaba feliz.

-Gashias. Mi ama dice que yo crecer mash. —le dice Teddy con su risita tan contagiosa y adorable, mostrándole sus dientecitos.

-Claro que si hijo, oye, me dijo tu mama que te gusta el helado ¿Es cierto?—puedo ver que a Christian le está costando trabajo, él es nuevo en todo esto, pero se está esforzando, no podía evitar pensar en lo que esto significaba…

Teddy brinca de emoción cuando Christian le menciona el helado, incluso da aplausos. Christian pasa más adentro y le digo que tome asiento en la cocina, les sirvo helado a él y a Teddy, mientras Teddy no para de hablar sobre su helado, le enseña a Christian los dibujos que ha hecho, le dice los colores que se sabe. Los ojos de Christian brillan ante esto, y creo que los míos también… el verlos a los dos…como padre e hijo era un manjar, se veían felices y eso era algo que yo podría ver el resto de mi vida. Christian constantemente me mira para pedirme mi aprobación, para estar seguro de estar haciéndolo bien.

-¿Vash a vivir con mama y con yo? – Pregunta Teddy curioso.

-Si hijo, al menos eso espero—Christian me lanza una mirada, pero esta vez yo no le doy mi aprobación, y él se da cuenta.

-Teddy, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Christian tus juguetes favoritos?—le digo para quedarme un par de minutos con Christian.

-¡Shiii!—y sale brincando hacia su habitación.

-Christian…- estoy a punto de hablar pero él me interrumpe.

-Él es increíble Ana, no puedo creer que me perdí tanto tiempo de él, has hecho un trabajo increíble sin mí—me dice con el ceño fruncido con culpabilidad.

-No ha sido fácil—le digo amargamente al recordar los primeros meses.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora me tienen a mi Anastasia, ya no estarás sola en esto.

-Christian por favor no le digas a Teddy que… que vamos a vivir juntos, eso es algo que aún no hemos hablado tú y yo.

-Anastasia no pienso alejarme de ti ni de él, así que si estás pensando en decirme que no podemos estar juntos piénsalo dos veces—me dice intimidante.

-Jamás te prohibiría ver a tu hijo ahora que sé que si lo quieres Christian, si me fui de tu vida no fue solo por mi bien, fue por el de el también, pensé que lo rechazarías o me harías elegir entre el o tú.

-Todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados ustedes estuvieron en mi mente Ana, todos los días imaginaba el rostro de mi hijo, otros pensaba que tal vez lo habías perdido, no sabes lo que significó para mí el verlo hoy Ana… no sabes lo que significó para mí que estuviéramos aquí los 3, ustedes son míos, son mi familia y no pienso dejarlos nena. – Es el Christian dominante, y protector que tanto anhelaba volver a escuchar, quisiera decirle que sí, que de ahora en adelante estaremos los tres, pero siento que esa promesa no puedo hacerla…

-Como te lo dije Christian, yo jamás te voy a impedir verlo a el—le digo haciendo énfasis en Teddy, esperando que entienda lo que le estoy intentando decir.

-¿A qué viene eso Anastasia?—su ceño se frunce cuando entiende el significado de mis palabras.

Gracias a Dios Teddy regresa de su cuarto corriendo a enseñarle sus juguetes a Christian, pero puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Debo salir a comprar la comida—me levanto para evitar más preguntas y miradas. —Además, creo que les vendrá bien un tiempo a solas—le digo a Christian.

-Puedo invitarlos a comer si quieren.

-No te preocupes, también debo pasar a comprar una medicina mía.

-¿Hasta dónde iras? Le diré a Taylor que te lleve—Christian tan protector como siempre.

-Cerca, no se preocupen, además tengo que caminar por órdenes del doctor. Aprovechen el tiempo juntos, no tardare mucho—les digo con una sonrisa mientras tomo mi bolso y me marcho.

Voy a un pequeño mercado cerca de ahí y compro un poco de pollo y verduras, estaba segura de que Christian se quedaría a comer, solo esperaba que se fuera antes de las 7 que es cuando Matt podría aparecer… si daban las 6 y Christian seguía aquí, tendría que llamar a Matt inventándole algún pretexto tonto para que no viniera.

No me tardo casi nada, llego en menos de 20 minutos a mi pequeño edificio, subo los escalones pero decido sentarme en ellos para darle más tiempo de que estén juntos. Y me pongo a pensar en cómo explicarle tanto a Christian como a Matt de la presencia del otro… los dos eran tercos como mulas y territoriales como perros, no me esperaba nada bonito, sentía una intranquilidad en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar la mayor parte del tiempo. Christian estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para nosotros… estaba claro, pero… no podía simplemente sacar a Matt de mi vida, como si estos últimos meses con el no hubieran pasado, aunque sé que decidiera lo que decidiera, ninguno me dejaría ser amiga del otro. Además estaba el detalle que Matt se enterara de mi verdadero nombre, talvez después de eso el no querría saber nada de mí nunca más. En que líos te metes siempre Steele…. Subo mis manos a la frente y respiro, respiro una y otra vez hasta que la respuesta llegue a mí. Nada.

Pasan otros 20 minutos y mi trasero se duerme, por lo que decido que ya es hora de regresar. Abro la puerta y encuentro una imagen que no tiene precio; Christian está cargando a Teddy en sus hombros, la risa de Teddy es estruendosa y llena de felicidad, Christian está feliz de la vida con Teddy, él le ordena a donde ir y Christian obedece. No quisiera interrumpirlos, era una escena tan hermosa que no quiero arruinarla, pero Teddy me ve e inmediatamente le ordena a Christian venir conmigo.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo—les digo con una sonrisa desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Teddy resulto ser igual de inteligente y mandón que tu nena. —me dice Christian fascinado.

-¿Seguro que lo mandón lo saco de mí? – le digo arqueándole una ceja. El me da esa arrebatadora media sonrisa.

-Ama juega con noshotrosh—Me invita Teddy entre risitas.

-Otro día mi amor, aún estoy lastimada y tengo que hacer la comida. —me dirijo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Ana no deberías estar aquí, deberías seguir en reposo hasta que te recuperes. —me dice el amo y controlador Christian. – Ve a sentarte, pediremos algo de comer.

-Christian estoy bien, además ya compre la comida no quiero que se vaya a…-

-No Anastasia. Ve a recostarte, sabes perfectamente que no puedo ver que no te cuides a ti misma, pediremos una pizza. —Era una orden, aun recordaba cuando estaba dispuesto a negociar, y cuando nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión. Por un momento pienso en protestarle, pero la verdad es que si quería descansar un poco.

Me siento en la sala con ellos, y decidimos jugar con Teddy a las escondidas, aunque Técnicamente solo juegan ellos dos, y yo solo le digo a Christian en qué lugares buscar. La pizza llega y Teddy está ansioso por comerla, Christian se encarga de poner la mesa y me llama cuando todo está listo. Nos sentamos en mi mesita y comemos. Como si fuéramos una familia…

Miro el reloj, son casi las 5. Aún tenía una hora para que Christian se fuera, pero a juzgar por el rostro de ambos, Christian no se querría despegar de su hijo. Empiezo a pensar en que decirle a Matt para que no venga y nos encuentre así, tenía que hablar con el cuanto antes respecto a Christian, el merecía que yo fuera sincera con el… el solo pensar en su reacción me hace revolotear el estómago…

-¿Ana? – Me dice Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos en tono preocupado-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo que… a las 6 tengo que hacer una llamada—le digo restándole importancia.

-¿A tu trabajo?

-Algo así—Oh Christian… el pensar en tu reacción sobre Matt me hace querer morir, no hay duda que entre ellos lograrían acabar conmigo.

Suena mi celular. Es Matt… a pesar de la mirada incriminatoria de Christian, me levanto de la mesa y me voy a mi cuarto a contestar, era mi oportunidad de decirle a Matt que no era buen momento para venir.

-¿Hola?

-Hola nena, ¿Cómo sigues?—me dice tan preocupada y frescamente.

-Mucho mejor Matt, al menos ya no como ayer—le doy un breve bufido.

-¿Están en casa?

-Ssssii… - le digo arrastrando la palabra—Pero Matt, amm… de hecho quería llamarte en cuanto salieras del trabajo, veras… no creo que hoy sea un buen día para que vengas – Por favor no te enfades, por favor no te enfades.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?—casi puedo verlo encerrándose en la oficina.

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte Matt, pero hoy no será, solo te pido que no saques conclusiones o …

-¿Qué no saque conclusiones? Jane solo hace que mi cabeza piense lo peor, dime que está pasando. —Ufff sonaba molesto, justo lo que no quería.

-Es complicado Matt, y no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono créeme, solo te pido que confíes en mí y no vengas hoy, prometo que te llamare en la noche para que vengas o si no, prometo mañana aclarártelo todo.

-Jane todo esto me saca de quicio, ¿Qué paso? ¿Tú y Teddy están bien? ¿LAURA SE ATREVIO A HACER ALGO?—casi gruñe con la última pregunta.

-¡No! Dios… si ella hubiera aparecido no estaría tan tranquila, estamos bien… solo qu. —

-¿Qué es tan grave que no me puedes decir por teléfono y que me impida ir a tu casa?- Ahora sonaba molesto.

-Matt ´prometo decirte todo por favor no te mole—

-¡Olvídalo!—Me responde molesto, y me cuelga. Ah… lo último que necesitaba.

Salgo de mi habitación con otro semblante, uno preocupado del que Christian obviamente se da cuenta.

-¿Todo bien Ana? – me dice preocupado.

-Si…solo una complicación—le digo a regañadientes.

-¿Te han dicho algo en tu trabajo?

-Si bueno, mi jefe es un poco paranoico— Era verdad.

-¿Quiere que vayas a trabajar aunque estés en ese estado? Anastasia…- Se lo que me iba a decir, me iba a dar un sermón sobre mi salud y podría apostar que me diría que renuncie a mi trabajo para que el me mantenga. Decido cortarle antes de que termine la idea.

-NO. No fue eso, solamente quería que… le diera una información que no tengo.

-¿Eres feliz en un trabajo Ana?—de repente el tono de la conversación cambia, podía adivinar a donde iba todo esto.

-Sí. Seguro que tus espías ya te lo han informado pero, soy supervisora en una editorial, aunque claro… empecé de asistente, fueron los meses más difíciles porque es cuando Teddy estaba muy pequeño todavía.

-No sé nada Ana, tu nombre no me aparece en ninguna base… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para no dejar huella nena?

-No me siento orgullosa pero… tenía que hacer lo necesario para asegurarme que tú no pudieras seguirme el rastro Christian, me cambie el nombre.

-¿Qué?—me pregunta sin creerse lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Bueno, algo así, técnicamente me dieron uno nuevo…

-¿Quiénes?

-Es… complicado Christian, solamente encontré alguien experto en ayudar a personas con identidades falsas y bueno… funciono, para serte sincera aquí nadie sabe que me llamo Anastasia Steele.

-¿Qué nombre tienes aquí?

Estoy a punto de decírselo, pero me detengo… algo me decía que no me confiara, que talvez podría necesitarlo de nuevo… Cuando oigo que tocan la puerta. ¿Quién será? Me paro de la mesa y me dirijo a la puerta, pero me quedo helada en cuanto la abro…

Matt está parado frente a ella con gesto enojado, aun trae el traje del trabajo, ¿Salió antes solo para venir aquí? MIERDA… Puedo ver como Matt está a punto de decirme algo, pero sus ojos pasan de mí y su mirada pasa por encima de mi hombro y se clava en la mesa de la cocina… En donde esta Christian. Después vuelve a mirarme a mí con el gesto aún más furioso…

**SIGO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS Y PUNTOS DE VISTA SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA :D, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA ESTAN SIGUIENDO! PROMETO SUBIR MAS EN CUANTO PUEDA**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto en un murmuro nervioso, como si mi voz me fuera a traicionar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto Jane?—me dice en un susurro molesto al ver que no estaba sola- ¿Es por el que me negaste la entrada a mí? ¿Acaso me estas engañando?

-Hablemos afuera—le digo de inmediato y empujándolo para que los dos podamos salir.

-¿Ana? - oigo la voz intensa de Christian mientras se levanta de la silla, aún no ha visto a Matt-¿Qué pasa?

-¿ANA…?—Repite Matt con el ceño fruncido, -¿Por qué rayos te llamo Ana? ¿Quién es él?-

-¡Por favor, hablemos afuera maldita sea! – Digo desesperada y empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Ahora vengo!—le digo a Christian que aún no se percata por completo de lo que está pasando, pero no tardará mucho en venir, cierro la puerta dejándonos a Matt y a mí fuera del departamento.

-¿Qué mierda es esto Jane?—me dice casi en un grito.

-Vamos abajo—le pido mientras lo jalo del brazo. Pero él se zafa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡NO! Me dirás que sucede ahora, ¿Quién es ese tipo y porque carajo te llamo Ana?

-¡Baja la maldita voz! El…- tomo una gran cantidad de aire—Él es Christian, el padre de Teddy. – logro decir finalmente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Y A QUE DEMONIOS HA VENIDO? ¿Por qué lo has dejado entrar a tu casa? – Esta histérico, se lleva las manos a la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que le estoy diciendo…

-¡Shhhh!—le suplico molesta.

-¿Por qué quieres que baje la voz Jane? ¿TE PREOCUPA LO QUE ESE IMBECIL PUEDA PENSAR?—Lo dice elevando su voz 10 rayas. ¡Lo MATO…!

Como era de esperarse, Christian no tarda ni 10 segundos en abrir la puerta detrás de mí, me volteo y puedo ver esa mirada furiosa e intimidante que hacía años no veía.

-¿Quién es el Anastasia? ¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?—Christian abre la puerta de golpe para tener el panorama completo, me toma de mi brazo bueno e intenta colocarme detrás de el para protegerme, pero yo me niego y me zafo.

-¡Matt!—Teddy ve a Matt através de la puerta y corre directo a las piernas de Matt.

-¿Anastasia?—Me mira incrédulo Matt- ¿Por qué te llama Anastasia he JANE? – Creo que ya no había enojo, si no decepción en su mirada. Ni siquiera es capaz de ponerle atención a mi hijo en sus pies.

-Porque ese es su nombre imbécil, POR ESO, y hazme el puto favor de largarte de aquí y dejar a MI esposa en paz—Replica Christian dando un paso intimidante hacia él, no muestra ningún rastro de miedo. Me vuelve a tomar de la muñeca, solo que esta vez no logró zafarme.

-¡Christian BASTA! – Le gruño- ¡Matt… te dije que hoy no era buena idea que vinieras, te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte, por favor déjame expli.—

-¿Anastasia? ¿"MI Esposa"? ¡ME dijiste que estaban separados!—Matt explota.

-Como ya pudiste ver No es así. No me hagas sacarte de aquí a patadas—Christian vuelve a replicar. Da un paso enfrente y toma a Teddy posesivamente como a mí, y me alegra ver que con él no es brusco.

-¡Christian BASTA! ¡Suéltame!—le chillo y forcejeo con él, pero es inútil, todo lo que consigo es que me aprisione más.

-¿Qué demonios haces con MI familia?—inquiere Christian mirando a Matt completamente amenazador y furioso, ha puesto a Teddy detrás de él, pero a mí no me suelta.

-¡Matt déjame explicarte por favor! – le suplico mientras veo como da unos pasos atrás completamente en shock, su rostro muestra tanto enojo como tristeza.

-¡A LA MIERDA!—Replica Matt, se marcha destrozado y con los ojos rojos del coraje, sus venas se remarcaban en su frente y sus ojos me decían que estaba a punto de llorar, sus puños estuvieron tensos todo el tiempo y todo lo que quería hacer era ir tras de él y explicarle todo.

-¡MATT!—Le grito con la esperanza de que me escuche mientras baja las escaleras. Mis lágrimas quieren salir… ¡Por favor perdóname Matt!

-¡VAMOS!- Christian me jala hacia mi departamento completamente furioso, el ver que yo estoy llorándole a otro hombre debe de estar matándole, pero no me importaba.

-¡NO!—vuelvo a luchar contra él. Pero me vuelve a tomar de las piernas y me lleva cargando a la casa de nuevo. Eso solo logra enfurecerme más.

-¿QUIEN ES? ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA?! – Christian me exige entre gruñidos.

-¡TEDDY, VE A TU CUARTO AHORA!—le grito a mi pequeño, que me obedece de inmediato lleno de miedo al ver que Christian y yo estábamos gritando- ¡¿Por qué mierda tenías que ser así?! – Le grito a Christian y me abalanzo a golpearlo en el pecho para liberar mi furia.

-¡DIME QUE NO ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ANA…. DIME QUE NO ES LO QUE CREO!—Me dice Christian con una V dibujada en su frente de nuevo, su rostro está lleno de dolor y de enojo, sus puños están completamente cerrados del coraje.

- ¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PARECE!—Le grito impulsiva y duramente.-¡MATT ES MI NOVIO!

Su rostro palidece, sus puños se hacen duros como piedra ante mis palabras, su rostro se torna rojo y su mirada oscura. Pero es incapaz de decirme nada… creo que lo he lastimado de verdad.

Me arrepiento de inmediato el haberlo dicho de esa forma tan cruel…

-Christian…—le digo intentando relajarme y enmendar la forma en que lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué? – Christian ya no me mira, se ha dado la vuelta para no mirarme a los ojos, pero su espalda sigue rígida y sus puños cerrados.-¿PORQUE? – grita de nuevo.

Supongo que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez…Christian no se merecía que le tuviera consideraciones y sin duda ya no podía controlar mi vida, además una parte oscura de mi quería que el sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando lo encontré con Elena…

-¿Por qué? – Doy una risita sarcástica- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera Christian? ¿Guardarte luto toda la vida mientras tú te paseabas con tus nuevas sumisas en televisión? –Mis lágrimas comienzan a salir una tras otra- ¿Mientras Tú te follabas a la Estúpida de Elena?

Puedo ver que él no me dice nada, lo cual solo me confirma lo que he dicho.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes negármelo—me llevo una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido entre llantos. – ¿Querías que yo esperara por ti toda la vida mientras veía como tú te reponías tan bien?

-¡ERES MI ESPOSA! – Me replica enojado, las lágrimas que salen de su rostro son de enojo y de tristeza a la vez.- ¡ERES MIA!

-¡NO!—le gruño- ¡En el momento en que me echaste de tu lado con Teddy en mi vientre deje de serlo, en el momento en que estuviste dentro de Elena deje de serlo!

-¡No he vuelto a ver a Elena desde ese día Anastasia! ¡Ya ni siquiera tengo negocios con ella! ¡Ese mismo maldito día corte todo lazo con ella! ¡POR TI!

-¡Eso ya no importa! además… ¡TE VI CHRISTIAN… saliste en televisión con una maldita morena! ¿O que, me vas a decir que NO era lo que parece?

-No. Intente hacerla mi sumisa ¿Sabes porque? ¡PARA SACARTE DE MI MALDITA CABEZA ANA! Todo el tiempo estabas en mi mente, ¡NO tenía noticias tuyas en ningún momento, me estaba volviendo loco!

-Ahhhh—replico burlonamente- ¿Entonces debo entender que la única forma de olvidarme era follándote a cuanta morena se te cruzara? ¡Debió ser un infierno para ti!—Le digo cruel y sarcásticamente.

-¡Ni siquiera pude verlas más de una hora Anastasia! Cada que veía a alguien parecida a ti me daban ganas de salir huyendo y tocar en cada maldita puerta hasta encontrarte. ¡Ninguna de ellas eras TÚ!

-¿Ellas? ¿Con cuántas intentaste olvidarme exactamente he?—Me dolía saber que Christian había estado con más de una, que le había dado a más de una lo que solo debió ser mío.- ¡Te has cogido a más de una y ahora pretendes reclamarme a MI?

-¡Porque a mi ellas me importan una mierda! ¡NO SENTI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Eso solo me ponía peor, el pensar que TÚ eras la única mujer con la que yo me sentía completo y NO TENERTE. ¡Querer abrazarte, querer estar dentro de ti y no tener noticias tuyas!

-¡ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE HACERME LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡Yo estaba dispuesta a TODO por ti Christian, yo me adapte a TI, hice sacrificios POR TI y TÚ me diste la espalda al primer obstáculo! ¡Dijiste que jamás me lastimarías y es todo lo que has hecho!—le grito destrozada.

-¡PERO NO TENIAS PORQUE HUIR DE MI! ¡NO TENIAS PORQUE CORRER A LOS BRAZOS DE NADIE MAS!

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!—grito histérica, incluso podía sentir que mis rodillas temblaban del coraje, no quería tenerlo frente a mí, no quería verlo, Quería estar SOLA.

-¿PARA QUÉ? ¿PARA QUE PUEDAS LLAMAR A ESE IMBÉCIL Y DECIRLE QUE VENGA?

-¡SI! ¡SIIII! ¡PARA EXPLICARLE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ENTRE TU Y YO YA NO HAY NADA!—Mis impulsos se apoderan de mí y sé que lo que estoy diciendo es hiriente, pero yo estaba herida. No podía pensar con claridad al sentir toda esa rabia recorriéndome por las venas.

Me acerco a mi celular y comienzo a llamar a Matt de nuevo en un acto desafiante e impulsivo, pero Christian se acerca furioso y me arrebata el celular. Lo cual solo resulta peor ya que la imagen de Matt y mía en la alberca aparece en la pantalla de mi celular… Christian lanza mi celular al suelo lleno de ira.

Se enfurece y mueve una silla de la cocina haciéndola rechinar, se acerca a mi furioso y completamente fuera de sí e intenta tomarme en brazos y llevarme a la habitación. Pero yo forcejeo y lo golpeo con mi brazo tan fuerte como puedo para que me suelte, el me sujeta de la muñeca y me estampa contra la pared, lleva mi brazo arriba de mi cabeza y yo hago una leve mueca de dolor al exponer así mis costillas, pero Christian solo baja un poco más mi brazo y es entonces cuando me besa. Su beso es exigente y desesperado.

Intento mover mi cabeza para terminar con su contacto, pero eso solo lo excita más y me acorrala la boca de nuevo, mis lágrimas siguen saliendo y casi puedo ver que las de el también. La corriente eléctrica sigue ahí… siento como toda se dirige a mis partes bajas, mi parte racional me decía que lo empujara, que lo golpeara o hiciera lo necesario para terminar con esa tortura. Pero mi parte irracional me decía que había extrañado esto demasiado como para negármelo ahora.

Quería tocarlo, quería volverlo a sentir dentro de mí y que me embistiera tan duro como pudiera y recuperar el tiempo perdido, su erección en mi cadera me dice que él también me ha echado de menos. Aun no le correspondo el beso, pero soy incapaz de moverme y terminarlo, siento una mano recorrerme por encima de la ropa, me pasa esos hábiles dedos que tanto extrañe por mi sexo.

-Eres Mia Ana—me dice entre jadeos y gruñendo. —ERES MIA.

El beso continua, el continua maravillándose con mi cuerpo. Y yo lo dejo, ahora si le estaba correspondiendo el beso, me libera mi muñeca y automáticamente lo tomo de la nuca para acercarlo más a mí, su cercanía parecía nunca ser suficiente para mí.

Todo termina de golpe en cuanto escuchamos que Teddy abre la puerta de su habitación. Christian y yo con todo el control que podemos demostrar, nos separamos entre jadeos. Recuperamos un poco la respiración y volteamos para ver a nuestro hijo, que está parado inocentemente y con miedo de acercarse a nosotros. Recupero la compostura un poco y me acerco a él.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – me agacho y le tomo su carita para asegurarme que todo esté bien.

-Me epante—Me dice entre lagrimitas y tallándose sus ojitos, seguro que los forcejeos entre Christian y yo hicieron más escándalo de lo que nos dimos cuenta.

-Lo siento cariño, ni papa ni yo queríamos gritar y asustarte—lo tomo en mi brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Papa dar miedo—me dice Teddy en confesión y ente sollozos, sin duda Christian intimidaba desde el más pequeño al más grande.

-Teddy… perdóname hijo, no quise hacerlo—Christian al ver lo que había ocasionado se acerca a nosotros, puedo ver que está arrepentido, sé que jamás hubiera querido que Teddy le temiera cuando acababa de conocerlo—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. —Intenta tomarlo en sus brazos pero Teddy da un pequeño pasito hacia atrás desconfiado.

-Christian lo mejor es que te vayas—Le digo cargando a Teddy con mucha dificultad—Todo se salió de control y los dos tenemos mucho en que pensar, y sobre todo no quiero que Teddy este inquieto, intentare calmarlo para que mañana puedas verlo—le digo entrando en razón otra vez y un tanto molesta.

-SI lo que quieres es que me vaya para que el otro… tipo venga…- no sube la voz, pero noto el tono amenazador de inmediato.

-No Christian, lo único que quiero es que Teddy este tranquilo, y para ser honesta yo también.

-Ana…

-¡Por favor!—mis ojos le suplican. Christian frunce el ceño y nos mira. Teddy continúa sollozando y puedo ver que eso a Christian le rompe el corazón. Da un suspiro frustrado y al fin habla.

-Sawyer se quedara afuera de tu departamento, mañana volveré temprano así que dile a tu amiguito que no quiero verlo aquí. —Es una orden.

-Hablare con el tarde o temprano Christian, te guste o no. —le digo tercamente.

-No me desafíes Ana. —vuelve a cerrar sus puños.

-No es un desafío, es un aviso.

-Podrás hablar con el cuándo yo esté presente y para decirle que tú sigues siendo MI esposa.

-¡Quieres dejar de…!—Respiro y me contengo a mí misma, podíamos pasar peleando toda la noche, pero mi hijo no se merecía estar presente—Mañana hablaremos Christian.

-Te lo aseguro. ¿Al menos puedes dejarme despedir de mi hijo?

-Teddy… despídete de tu papa cariño—lo bajo de mi brazo y lo doy un pequeño empujoncito para que no tenga miedo de ir con él, pero se queda tímidamente parado junto a mi pierna.

-Teddy…no me temas hijo, prometo no volver a gritar ¿Si? Y prometo traerte más helado mañana. —Ha dado en el punto clave, y Teddy automáticamente da una sonrisita y se relaja. No se acerca a Christian, pero con su manita le dice Adiós.

-Nos vemos mañana nena—Christian intenta acercarse a mí y darme un beso, pero yo me alejo de inmediato.

-Nos vemos. – le digo sin verlo a la cara cuando se marcha.

Hablo con Teddy y le explico que su papa no es malo, y que no tiene por qué tenerle miedo, Teddy me pregunta por Matt y no sé qué decirle… Lo recuesto para que duerma, yo me meto a la ducha… dejo que el agua caliente me caiga por todo el cuerpo esperando relajarme por todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Tenía que hablar con Matt, tenía que aclararle todo… la sola idea de él pensando lo peor de mí y saliendo herido de nuevo me resultaba insoportable…Lo último que quiero es que Teddy o Matt salgan perjudicados de todo esto. Pero sabía que ahora que Christian sabia de la existencia de Matt, era imposible que me dejara verlo… Tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con él.

Mmmm… Hasta donde yo sé, Christian no sabe que Matt era mi jefe, de hecho aún no sabía mi otro nombre, aunque estaba segura que no tardaría en averiguarlo, talvez podría ir a la oficina con el pretexto y dejarle un recado rápido a Matt. Decido que mañana temprano llamare a Christian para decirle que saldré, seguro que hará que Sawyer me siga, pero no entraría conmigo hasta la oficina ¿o sí?

Me despierto temprano, incluso antes que Teddy, hago el desayuno y en cuanto Teddy se levanta desayunamos juntos, lo paso a dejar un rato con Luna y le digo que no tardare, Sawyer no nos pierde de vista ni un momento, estoy segura de que le informara a Christian en cualquier momento, por lo que decido llamarle antes para que no sospeche nada, me contesta al primer timbrazo.

-Hola. —me dice un tanto frio.

-Solo quería avisarte que voy a ir al trabajo a ver lo de mi incapacidad, para que no te sorprendas si tu espía de lo dice. —le digo como una niña caprichosa.

-¿Cuánto tardaras? Sawyer te llevara.

-No lo sé, no mucho, de cualquier forma te agradecería si me llamas antes de venir para acá.

-Ana…- su tono ya no es frio…sino arrepentido.

-¿Qué pasa?—le digo recelosa.

-Te amo… Por favor créelo. —Dios… sabía que no mentía, sabia reconocer cuando Christian era sincero…

-Nos vemos en un momento Christian—le digo después de un minuto de silencio, tenía ganas de ir corriendo hacia Christian y terminar lo que ayer empezamos… pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que alguien saliera herido de nuevo.

Me cambio y escribo una nota para Matt, no podíamos hablar en su oficina, sabía que sería una discusión larga y que tenía que ser en otro lugar, pero quería que supiera que mi intención no es lastimarlo y que tenemos que aclarar todo.

"_Matt, sé que probablemente te hayas hecho miles de ideas mías, y que pienses que te oculte mi verdadero nombre porque no confiaba en ti. Pero no es así Matt, sabía que Christian me buscaba, y como te habrás dado cuenta él es un hombre algo intimidante y lleno de personas que trabajan para él. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si era una celebridad? Bueno, es un empresario bastante popular. Él no es malo, no me malinterpretes, a raíz de mi accidente rastreo los celulares de todos mis amigos y familia hasta dar conmigo. Al parecer el tiempo que estuvimos separados le dio por pensar bien las cosas, y ahora quiere ser un padre para Teddy, y creo que está siendo sincero, no podía negarle ver a su hijo. Ayer fue la primera vez que conoció a Teddy… por eso te pedí que no fueras, lo que quería era evitar precisamente lo que paso, Christian es muy protector como ya habrás deducido. Tenemos que hablar frente a frente de esto Matt, te mereces una explicación mía y mis disculpas, por favor…No me rechaces. ¿Podemos vernos en casa de Luna un día de estos? Hable con ella y me dijo que no había problema, No quiero que Christian nos interrumpa. Por favor… Llámame a mi celular en cuanto puedas y dime que aceptas verme"_

_Perdón por todo Matt._

_Te quiero…_

_Anastasia Steele (Jane)_

Me dirijo a mi trabajo y evidentemente Sawyer me sigue, le digo que espere abajo una vez que llegamos a la entrada, acepta a regañadientes y me dice que estará al pendiente. Mmm eso me sonó a una advertencia sutil. Subo a mi piso y en cuanto me ven subir, Betty y Sam me acorralan para preguntarme como estoy, y a preguntarme todo detalle de mi accidente, supongo que Matt no los quiso poner al tanto para no levantar sospechas. Termino de hablar con ellos y les digo que tengo que ver una cosa con Matt del trabajo, ellos no dicen nada y me dejan seguir con mi camino después de despedirnos y prometer que en cuanto regrese debemos ir a festejar. Me asomo a su oficina, y Matt está hablando por teléfono, está viendo hacia la ventana, por lo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia… por un momento quiero tocar la puerta. Pero decido ser cobardemente discreta y le paso mi nota por debajo de la puerta sin que nadie lo note. Una vez que mi misión está cumplida, me retiro de nuevo en donde Sawyer me espera.

Regresamos a casa, paso con Luna por Teddy y le comento sobre el pequeño favor, ella emocionada me dice que sí, cree que es como una de esas telenovelas en donde debe guardar secretos por el amor de los protagonistas….Oh Luna. Si tan solo fuera así. Además ella y Matt se llevan bien, considera este un favor para los dos. Subo con Teddy y minutos después, mi celular suena; es Christian para decirme que viene en camino. Preparo de nuevo a Teddy y esperamos a que su padre venga de nuevo, en cuanto Christian toca, Teddy se levanta como resorte para recibirlo.

-Hola—le digo naturalmente cuando abro la puerta, y antes de que pueda decir más, Teddy corre hacia el en cuanto ve que Christian trae un regalo enorme, sin mencionar el helado favorito de Teddy.

-Hola hijo—Christian toma en sus brazos a Teddy y le da un par de besos, Teddy siendo inteligente como su padre, se encarga de mostrarse cariñoso con el ahora que le ha traído obsequios.

-Sin duda con eso te perdonó por completo—le digo divertida mientras veo como Teddy contempla una autopista nueva.

-Eso no es todo—me dice Christian mirándome a los ojos con esa curva en sus labios.

-¿Hay más? Me he esforzado tanto en no consentirlo demasiado y arruinaras eso en un día—le digo con una mueca un tanto divertida, quería que al menos el día de hoy, no hubiera pelitos entre nosotros.

-No dije que fuera para él.

-Oh…. —Veo que saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

-Aquí tienes nena. – Y dulcemente la coloca en mi mano, sin duda intenta ganar puntos de nuevo…

Abro la pequeña cajita y saco un collar en forma de corazón, veo que tiene algo más, lo miro de cerca y veo que es uno de esos collares y portarretratos. Lo abro y veo la cara de Teddy sonriente con esos dientecitos que tanto adoro, esa foto es de ayer…supongo que Christian la tomo cuando yo había salido al mercado. Me quedo sin habla, sin duda era un detalle hermoso que solo Christian podía tener.

-¿Te gusta?—me pregunta cuando ve que no digo nada, pero sigo mirando el collar de cerca.

-Es precioso Christian…

-A decir verdad yo tengo uno parecido—toma una cadena de su cuello, no tiene forma de corazón como el mío, solo es un rectángulo elegante, como él. –Míralo. —Y me lo coloca en la mano.

Lo abro, y veo la misma foto de Teddy…junto con la mía en la otra mitad del collar, era una de las que José había tomado para su exposición, ¿Cómo es que Christian aun las conservaba?

-Los llevare a partir de hoy a los dos en mi corazón nena, el tuyo también tiene para poner dos fotos, espero que pongas la mía ahí.

-Christian- ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que diré…

-No digas nada nena, ayer nos alocamos un poco, pero te lo dije en cuanto llegue Anastasia, no pienso perderte ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo nena. —Y tan seguro e irresistible como siempre, me da un beso en los labios, no titubea, no muestra ninguna señal de nervios, y su beso es tan exquisito que me hace desear más. Pero él se separa antes de que yo si quiera pudiera reaccionar.-No sabes lo que daría por estar dentro de ti ahora mismo nena.

-Ma… ama—Teddy me jala de mi blusa para mostrarme sus carritos nuevos. Me agacho y le doy un beso en la frente.

-¿Ya le diste las gracias a tu papa?

-Gashias—dice Teddy feliz de la vida mientras corre a los brazos de Christian.

Creo que verlos juntos es una de las mayores dichas, enfrente de mi estaban los hombres más importantes de mi vida…

Christian y Teddy continúan jugando con la nueva autopista, me uno a ellos solo unos momentos y después voy a hacer la comida que ayer ya no pude hacer, Christian me regaña por no recostarme pero lo ignoro, sé que su mano esta suelta seguramente y que quiere darme unos azotes por desobedecerlo, pero justo ahora no tenía ese derecho sobre mí. Y sé que jamás lo haría frente a su hijo.

Teddy ha tomado mucha confianza, y ahora no suelta a Christian para nada y no para de enseñarle sus juguetes y de pedirle que lo cargue o le dé vueltas, Christian por supuesto, está feliz. Salen a jugar a mi pequeño patio trasero, hace demasiado calor afuera, el sol está a todo lo que da, cuando de pronto Teddy toma una pequeña jícara con agua y la lanza al aire, haciéndonos mojar a todos. Nos estremecemos por el agua fría, pero en cuanto vemos que Teddy está feliz de la vida, Christian y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad y decimos seguir con el juego. Yo tomo la manguera y con mi dedo tapando la salida para que el agua salga con presión les apunto a ellos para mojarlos, las risas de ambos son estruendosas, y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy riendo. Christian empapado me toma de la cintura para aprisionarme, mientras le dice a Teddy que me moje con la manguera, pero Teddy lo único que termina haciendo es empaparnos a Christian y a mí. Christian decide tomar a Teddy en brazos y una vez que los 3 estamos juntos, apunta la manguera hacia arriba y nos cae una parecida lluvia por todas partes. El agua nos refresca en ese día caluroso y no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero desearía que este momento no terminara nunca.

Nos metemos a la ducha, yo me baño con Teddy y enseguida de nosotros se mete Christian, después nos sentamos a comer, Christian y yo casi no podemos dejar de mirarnos, los dos nos la habíamos pasado genial… habíamos tenido un día en familia sin planearlo, y sé que tanto para Christian como para mí, esto no tenía precio. Se hace de noche y Teddy comienza a bostezar, le digo a Christian que me acompañe a su habitación para arroparlo y lo hace encantado. Una vez que Teddy duerme… presiento que habrá otra intensa platica entre Christian y yo… cerramos el cuarto de Teddy y nos vamos al sofá…

-¿Estas cansada?—me pregunta Christian.

-Un poco, ¿y tú?—le pregunto un poco cautelosa.

-Aun me queda cierta energía – me lanza esa mirada perversa y se exactamente en qué quiere gastar esa energía…

¡Dios! Pongo todo mi esfuerzo y autocontrol en no verlo a los ojos, desvió la mirada, sé que en estos momentos sería incapaz de rechazarlo, si me pone un dedo encima creo que me vendría abajo en cuestión de segundos… Fuerza Ana, resiste, resiste…

-Sera mejor que guardes esa mano suelta, nuestro hijo está a solo unos pasos—intento parecer segura, pero mi voz me traiciona llena de nerviosismo.

-No es mi mano lo que quiero guardar.- me dice tan seguro que es imposible que no me ponga roja.

-Christian…

-Es cierto que no tenemos un cuarto rojo a prueba de ruidos pero, podemos arreglárnoslas—Y se acerca ferozmente a mí, su mirada me recorría todo el cuerpo y eso a mí me excitaba, me toma el rostro exigentemente y me besa, como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día para esto, su lengua reclama la mía salvajemente y yo soy incapaz de separarme de él. Su tacto era indescriptible para mí, nadie podía hacerme sentir lo que el… abro la boca entre jadeos para respirar, Christian pega su erección a mis caderas y eso logra ponerme más inquieta, ¡Quería tenerlo dentro! ¡Hace años que anhelaba estar entre sus brazos de nuevo y todo en lo que podía pensar justo ahora era en tenerlo dentro de mí! Christian me desabotona mi blusa bruscamente de un jalón y toma mis pechos entre sus manos…

-Dios…. No sabes cuánto anhele volver a tenerte en mis brazos nena—me dice jadeando y besándome mi cuello.

-Christian…- ni si quiera puedo pronunciar una frase completa, todo lo que podía sentir era las manos de Christian por todo mi cuerpo.

Christian me lleva hábilmente a la habitación, se quita su camisa y puedo ver de nuevo aquel escultural cuerpo, había perdido peso como Ray me había dicho, pero ¡Dios! Seguía viéndose como una fantasía… pongo una mano en su pecho pero me detengo en seco. Sé que eso a él no le gusta…

-No...—Toma mi mano y la coloca en su pecho de nuevo—Soy tuyo nena, todo este tiempo en lo único que podía pensar es cuanto deseaba sentirte en mi piel de nuevo… soy tuyo Ana.- y me besa apasionadamente.

Me baja mis pantalones y comienza a recorrer mis piernas con su lengua, hasta llegar a mi sexo, puedo sentir sus mágicos dedos frotándome encima de mi pantaleta, doy un grito jadeoso y Christian me baja rápidamente mis pantis.

-Es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido señora Grey. —Y pasa su lengua por todo mi sexo, saboreándome hasta el fondo. Aprieto la sabana bajo mi mano con todas las fuerzas que tengo para no gritar, pero mi respiración se agita y no paro de jadear. Siento que estoy a punto de correrme…

-Te quiero dentro Christian.- logro articular deseosa. —Por favor.

Christian se baja su pantalón y libera su enorme erección, saca el pequeño envoltorio plateado y se coloca el condón en menos de 10 segundos, toma mis caderas y muslos y me acerca de golpe a él, dejándome sentirlo dentro de mí.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire al revivir aquella sensación, Christian se mueve una y otra vez haciéndome perder la cabeza en cada embestida. ¡Dios! Siento que estoy a punto de correrme de nuevo.

-Si nena, córrete para mí—me dice Christian en cuanto reconoce que mi cuerpo está a punto de llegar al clímax, si hay alguien que conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo, era él.

Y escuchando sus palabras, me dejo ir por completo, doy un respingo y me incorporo un poco para besar a Christian de nuevo, giramos y yo quedo encima de él, dispuesta a devolverle el orgasmo que tan hábilmente me había dado.

-Quédese quieto señor Grey. —llevo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza para darme acceso a su bello cuerpo, lo voy besando poco a poco en cada rincón y puedo oír sus jadeos, hasta que llego a su erección de nuevo y decido llevarla a mi boca. Sabía muy bien como le gustaba a Christian, sé que también quisiera gritar de placer, lo lamo y lo toco hasta que Christian llega al clímax también. Nos quedamos a horcajadas completamente desnudos en mi cama, recuperamos la respiración y nos quedamos acostados el uno en el otro reposando el ejercicio que acabamos de tener…

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe Ana—me dice mientras yo estoy recargada en su pecho y un brazo de él me rodea mi cintura.

-Y yo a ti Christian… fue tal y como recordaba.

-¿Pensabas mucho en mí?—casi puedo verlo sonreír.

-Más de lo que quería…- le digo con franqueza.

-Yo no deje de pensar en ti ni un momento Ana…incluso soñaba contigo casi todas las noches—puedo sentir dolor en sus palabras. Sabía a lo que se refería…

-Yo odiaba que pasara eso, sentía que… jamás iba a poder olvidarte si seguía viéndote en sueños, era como si tú no me dejaras ni siquiera intentarlo.

-Talvez si fui yo nena, jamás te pude olvidar por más que lo intente, pero todo eso de las sumisas… solo sirvieron para confirmarme que te amaba más que a mi vida Ana, en la única en la que pensaba siempre eras tú.

-¿Y porque decidiste hacerlo Christian? Cuando te vi en la televisión subiendo al auto con otra mujer… fue casi lo mismo que sentí cuando te vi con Elena… - le digo con el dolor remarcado en mi voz, no estábamos peleando, y eso me agradaba, era momento de ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, aunque nos doliera a ambos.

-Porque llego un momento en donde extrañarte se hizo insoportable…llego el momento en donde yo bebía casi todas las noches hasta perder la consciencia, no sabía nada de ti Ana, no sabía si estabas bien o si mi hijo había nacido sano y salvo… la incertidumbre siempre es peor, así que un día mi madre hablo conmigo y dijo que tenía que salir adelante, recuperándote o no tenía que ver por mí todavía y por mi empresa… lo intente pero sentía toda esta furia e impotencia corriendo por mis venas en todo momento, pensé que talvez con alguna sumisa podría liberar un poco de ello… no funciono, nada de eso me servía Ana porque no era lo que yo necesitaba…

-¿Puedo preguntar con…con cuantas lo intentaste?—El solo formular la pregunta me hace querer llorar, sabía que la respuesta no me iba a gustar pero tenía que saberlo…

-Solo con dos nena, ya sabes… pensé que con la primera no había sido justo, pero al ver que me paso lo mismo con la segunda supe que esa no era la respuesta.

-¿Pero no firmaron un contrato?

-No nena, yo no estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo, jamás se los di.

-Oh…

-Ana…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo te he contado mi versión nena, necesito escuchar la tuya ahora.

Se a lo que se refería, sé que probablemente también a él le costaba mucho trabajo formular la pregunta, pero a mí también me costaba trabajo dar una respuesta…

-¿Quieres que te cuente sobre Matt?

-Sí, necesito estar seguro de que no sientes por él lo mismo que por mi o me volveré loco.

-Claro que no Christian, sabes perfectamente que jamás podre sentir por alguien lo mismo que por ti….

-¿Entonces que sientes por él?

-El… él fue un salvavidas Christian, lo conocí en el trabajo – doy una risa rápida al recordar cómo había empezado todo— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso la principal razón por la que me atrajo en primer lugar es porque al principio todo me recordaba a ti. Incluso nuestra primer conversación fue mientras él me entrevistaba…era como si los lugares se hubieran cambiado como cuando te conocí a ti, él tenía el mismo aire intimidante que tú… incluso llegue a pensar que era un deja vu.

-¿Él trabaja contigo? ¿Es por eso que fuiste al trabajo el mañana, a verlo a el? – Se incorpora de golpe y su expresión se torna oscura de nuevo…

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA :D**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON OPINIONES **


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Quieres dejarme terminar! Creí que estábamos siendo adultos en esto Christian.

-¿Esperas que me calme mientras me dices que hoy en la mañana fuiste a ver a ese tipo? ¡Mierda Ana! – gruñe.

-¡Maldita sea baja la voz! Y si, si fui con la intención de verlo y explicarle lo que estaba pasando Christian, pero nadie en el trabajo sabe lo nuestro así que no pude hablar con él, ¡El merece una explicación y lo sabes! Para el yo no soy Anastasia, él y todo mundo aquí me conoce como Jane, el me conoció siendo una madre soltera y aunque te duela lo que diré pero ¡Él ha sido bueno conmigo y sobre todo con Teddy! ¡NO puedo simplemente votarlo de mi vida porque tú decidiste aparecer!

-¡NO LO HAGAS….NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!—Christian me dice furioso y con los puños cerrados, mierda…y yo que pensé que iba a ser un día perfecto.

-¡Tarde o temprano lo veré Christian! No me importa si lo odias o no, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a lastimarlo. —me levanto de la cama y me pongo una playera vieja junto con mis pantaletas.

-¡EL YA NO TIENE PORQUE ESTAR CON USTEDES ANA, ESE ES MI TRABAJO! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME QUE ESE IMBECIL SE ENCARIÑO CON MI HIJO… QUE ESTOY HACIENDO BASTANTE ESFUERZO EN NO MATARLO DESPUES DE VER TODO EL CARIÑO QUE TU SIENTES POR EL!

-¡TU NOOO ESTUVISTE AQUÍ CHRISTIAN! De acuerdo, entiendo, tenías miedo de ser un mal padre para Teddy, está bien hasta ahí puedo comprenderte, ¡Pero me echaste de tu casa! ¡TE FOLLASTE A LA ESTUPIDA DE ELENA! Y créeme que lo que yo sentí en esa vez no se compara a lo que tu estas sintiendo ahora…

-¡TU NO SABES LO QUE YO SIENTO AHORA MISMO! ¡HAS DEJADO ENTRAR A OTRO HOMBRE A TU VIDA Y A TU CAMA CUANDO! EL SABER QUE TODO ESTO FUE POR MI CULPA ME ESTA MATANDO.

-¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TI?! Tú has tenido cientos de mujeres para follarles y aun separados estuviste con dos más, además sabes perfectamente que yo ODIABA a Elena, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y eso no te importo… ¡En cambio tú no tienes ninguna razón lógica para odiar a Matt, el JAMAS podría compararse a Elena!

-¡NOS VAMOS A REGRESAR A SEATTLE! – Se pone su camisa por encima completamente furioso, -¡NO pienso dejar que tú estés cerca de ese sujeto, ni tú ni MI hijo!

-¿Y quién demonios te dijo que yo pienso mudarme contigo de nuevo? ¡No llevamos juntos ni una semana y ya estamos peleando!

-Sabes que si es necesario te llevare amarrada nena—su mirada es intensa y penetrante, sé que es una de esas discusiones en donde no lograre hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Puedes intentarlo- le digo completamente furiosa y desafiante mientras salgo de la habitación y me dirijo por un vaso de agua, Puedo oír sus pasos tras de mí.

-¿ACASO QUIERES QUEDARTE CON EL?—Explota tras de mi de nuevo. Suelto mi vaso fuertemente en la mesa.

-¡NO ES ESO CHRISTIAN! ¡Estoy harta de que intentes controlarme y no estés dispuesto a entenderme! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE YO SUFRI? ¡No sabía si iba a poder yo sola con Teddy, no tenía más que lo suficiente en mis bolsillos, cuando nació Teddy fue prematuro y tuve pavor de que algo pudiera pasarle! Te he tenido en mi cabeza cada maldito día incluso estando con Matt ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento por seguirte amando después de lo que hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí cuidar a Teddy día y noche YO SOLA? TU NO ESTUVISTE AQUÍ. NO QUISISTE ESTARLO…

-¡Porque no me dejaste! ¡Huiste de mí y me negaste toda oportunidad de estar con ustedes! ¡TE FUISTE DE MI LADO SIN DECIR NADA! Sabes que la forma en que hiciste todo fue la peor Ana. Me dejaste a mí, dejaste a tus papas, a tus amigos. ¡Tal vez no quería a Teddy en ese entonces no tenías por qué escapar de esa forma! JAMAS les habría hecho daño y lo sabes.

-¡Porque tu NO querías a Teddy! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Me habías dicho que no querías un puto bebe y que yo no iba a tener a este niño porque lo único que haría era separarme de ti! ¿Quién en su sano juicio permanecería contigo después de todo lo que paso Christian? Yo hice lo que creí correcto para mí, y sobre todo para mi hijo. Y creo haberlo hecho lo bastante bien puesto que Teddy es un niño sano al que no le falta nada.

-¡Le falta su padre! ¡Anastasia ya te lo había dicho más de una vez, NO pienso perderte de nuevo ahora que te eh encontrado, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero NO me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo como otro hombre intenta tomar mi lugar!

-Christian… Matt JAMAS tomo tu lugar, es imposible que alguien lo haga y yo jamás deje que Teddy llamara papa a Matt, JAMAS, y ahora que sé que quieres a Teddy no sería capaz de separarte de tu hijo, podrás verlo y estar con él siempre que tu quie…

-¡PERO TE QUIERO A TI TAMBIEN ANASTASIA! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo como antes, cuando compartíamos todo y éramos una pareja casada! ¡Cada que mencionas a ese imbécil siento que te estoy perdiendo ENTIENDELO!

-Christian—me volteo para que él no pueda verme, siento que estoy a punto de llorar—No es tan sencillo…

-¡T-E A-M-O! Y sé que tú también me amas a mí, lo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos todavía y anoche me quedo más que claro que tú me extrañabas tanto como yo, ¿Por qué es tan complicado entender eso Ana? Tenemos una oportunidad más para ser felices los 3 y Tú no quieres tomarla. YO cambie. Eres mi esposa y Teddy es mi hijo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme castigando? Tu felicidad también está conmigo deja de resistirte.

-¡Porque no quiero salir herida otra vez Christian…! – mis lágrimas ya salieron sin mi permiso. —No quiero tomar la decisión precipitada y dejarme llevar por el amor que siento por ti, no quiero que volvamos a discutir y tú vuelvas a refugiarte en los brazos de Elena, no quiero que algún día me recrimines el haberme quedado embarazada, NO quiero perdonarte tan rápido…en el fondo no creo que te merezcas otra oportunidad, y sobre todo no quiero hacer mal las cosas para Teddy…

-Ana…- se acerca y me toma del rostro, me hace a un lado mi fleco rebelde para poder verme a mis ojos húmedos y llenos de miedo—Prometo que jamás te volveré a lastimar nena, por mis errores fue que tú te alejaste de mi… jamás sería capaz de cometer algo así de nuevo, lo único que yo quiero es que tú y Teddy estén bien, que los 3 estemos bien, Ana… jamás quise una relación hasta que te conocí, jamás quise una relación vainilla hasta que te conocí… jamás quise una familia hasta que te conocí. Eres mi todo. —Su ceño esta fruncido intentando absorber cada detalle de mi rostro, sus ojos están húmedos también, sé que es sincero, lo se… pero eso no me impide estar confundida.

-Christian… entiéndeme… ME ASUSTA todo lo que siento por ti, me da miedo volver a tenerte y volver a perderte…

Una vez que estamos más relajados, volvemos a mi habitación, no tenemos sexo, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos todo lo que resta de la noche, estar con él era algo que podía ponerme histérica, pero a la vez era la única persona que tenía el poder de hacerme sentir plena en todo aspecto.

Al día siguiente Teddy corre a despertarnos a los dos, Christian y yo aún tenemos sueño ya que anoche para variar, hubo mucho que pensar. Decidimos darnos una ducha, Christian me propone hacerlo juntos, pero no quería descuidar a Teddy o que viera cosas de más. Christian nos lleva a desayunar, como siempre él se encarga de que todo sea de primera clase para su hijo y para mí, Taylor va tras de nosotros en todo momento y Sawyer nos espera en el auto, era raro volver a sentir esos ojos encima en todo momento, pero no puedo negar que en cuanto a Teddy me hacía sentir segura. De regreso pasamos al hotel en donde Christian se está hospedando, ya que ahí hay una piscina en donde podemos pasar un rato los 3. Reviso mi celular cada hora esperando que haya alguna señal de Matt, me siento mal por pensar que talvez todo terminaría de mala forma con él, jamás quise herirlo de esta manera. Decido salir un momento de la piscina y le digo a Christian que voy por un poco de agua, gracias a Dios él está entretenido con Teddy que no se percata de que llevo mi celular. Me meto al sanitario e intento llamar a Matt una y otra vez, pero no me contesta. Eso solo logra hacerme sentir peor, decido enviarle un texto diciéndole que por favor me dé la oportunidad de explicarle todo, pero tampoco contesta… mierda.

Regreso a la alberca con ellos pero de alguna manera no me siento bien como para divertirme, así que solamente meto mis pies a la alberca mientras ellos continúan disfrutando el agua.

A la hora de comer pedimos que todo nos lo lleven a la piscina, pero yo no tengo hambre…incluso siento mi estómago algo revuelto por lo que prefiero no comer, Christian por supuesto me obliga a dar pequeños bocados y yo lo hago a regañadientes. Regresamos a casa alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y nos sentamos un poco a ver televisión ya que todos terminamos agotados. Suena el celular de Christian y a juzgar por su reacción veo que es del trabajo, se va a la habitación de Teddy para poder hablar mejor, puedo escuchar cómo le llama la atención a alguien, supongo que el estar lejos de la empresa comienza a traerle problemas… de inmediato siento una punzada de culpa. Cuando sin que me lo esperara, oigo como suena mi celular, por reflejo miro la pantalla y me quedo congelada al ver que es Matt.

Agradezco que Christian no este para ver esto, así que me voy al patio trasero y carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-¡Matt!—le digo agradecida de que haya llamado.

-Tenemos que hablar—me dice directo al grano, como siempre, puedo presentir que aún está enojado.

-Es lo que quiero… ¿Puedes venir con Luna mañana temprano?

-No. Ahora Jan…Ana o como quiera que te llames. —me dice molesto.

-Matt ahora no es un bu…

-Respóndeme ahora antes de que me arrepienta de darte una oportunidad. ¿Sí o no?—MIERDA…

-¡Esta bien, está bien! – le digo rindiéndome. -¿En cuánto tiempo llegarías? Debo avisarle a Luna antes.

-Estaré ahí en 20 minutos. —Y cuelga antes de dejarme responder.

¡Mierda! Ahora debo buscar un pretexto para que Christian no sospeche, sé que Taylor y Sawyer están abajo en el carro, no fuera de mi departamento, pero no sé si Christian les habrá dicho algo sobre Matt y sobre su aspecto, técnicamente no tendría porque mientras estemos juntos. Decido llamar rápidamente a Luna mientras Christian aun esta al teléfono, le pido de favor que venga por mí en unos 15 minutos con cualquier pretexto tonto, ella acepta encantada. Regreso al sofá con Teddy como si nada hubiera pasado, minutos después Christian regresa con mal semblante.

-¿Todo está bien en el trabajo?—le pregunto al verlo tan inquieto.

-Ha habido algunas complicaciones porque no se fían de que Ross pueda llevar acabo los negocios.

-¿Es grave?

-No, claro que no nena, es solo que no me gusta faltar cuando hay complicaciones, odio no estar ahí para supervisar.

-¿Te pidieron que regresaras?

-No exactamente, probablemente mañana tenga que hacer una video llamada a mitad de la conferencia para que todos podamos estar tranquilos.

-Lamento estarte alejando del trabajo Christian—le digo sinceramente y con cierto remordimiento. —No quiero causarte problemas…

-No cambiaria estos días por nada del mundo nena—me dice mientras me toma de mi mano y me planta un beso en mis nudillos.

-¿Quieres un poco de café?—le digo con una sonrisa para relajarlo. —Te ofrecería vino pero hace años que no hay alcohol en esta casa.

-Café suena bien nena—Me levanto a poner la cafetera y preparar nuestras tazas, no me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa hasta que oigo unos golpes en la puerta.

Luna.

Estoy a punto de abrir pero Christian se me adelanta, mmm… supongo que pensó que podría ser Matt, pero su expresión se relaja en cuanto ve a Luna.

-Emm, buenas tardes—Dice Luna carraspeando y con las mejillas encendidas al tener a Christian tan cerca, siempre provocaba eso en las mujeres.

-Luna, buenas tardes—Christian le brinda la mano tan impecable como siempre. —Adelante.

-Gracias, pero solo quería hablar unos minutos con Jane, no sabía que tenía visitas – Había olvidado que Luna aún no sabe mi verdadero nombre. —Jane, ¿Podrías venir a mi casa un momento? He peleado con el papa de Ashley y necesito desahogarme un poco.

Su voz tímida y nerviosa por la presencia de Christian le hace creíble su historia, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Le sigo el juego preocupada…

-¿Estas bien?—me acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, si no te preocupes es solo que me vendría bien una taza de café y una charla—me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estábamos a punto de tomar un café, eres bienvenida a acompañarnos si gustas—le ofrece Christian educadamente, él sabía que Luna quería mucho a Teddy, así que él era amable con ella.

-amm… le agradezco la invitación pero la verdad no me sentiría muy cómoda—me lanza una mirada a los ojos pidiéndome ayuda.

-No te preocupes Luna, bajare contigo un momento, Christian, no tardare, aprovecha ese rato con Teddy. —le digo tan naturalmente como puedo para no darle señales de nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo nena, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber. —Dios… cuando se portaba tan comprensivo era irresistible.

Bajo rápidamente con Luna, ella me da la llave de su departamento mientras que saca a Ashley a pasear un momento, le pido que me comente si ve algo extraño en la entrada del edificio. Me quedo adentro de la casa de Luna esperando a que Matt llegue, cuando mi corazón da un brinco cuando oigo que tocan la puerta. Uffff… aquí viene la segunda inquisición.

-Hola—le digo cuando veo a Matt parado en la puerta.

-Hola—me dice secamente mientras pasa por completo. —Bien, te escucho.

-Tan directo como siempre—doy un breve bufido—Empecemos por el hecho de que… mi…verdadero nombre es Anastasia, Anastasia Steele. – le digo con la pena en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? No es como si yo lo fuera a divulgar por todas partes Jan…. – respira y pone los ojos en blanco—ANA.

-No es porque yo no confiara en ti Matt, por favor no pienses que si te lo oculte fue porque desconfiara, si no te lo dije fue porque Christian es…influyente, no quería que pudiera relacionarte conmigo, lo último que quise es perjudicarte Matt. En cuanto yo tome la decisión de dejar a Christian… también deje atrás a Anastasia, quería empezar de nuevo… desde cero, especialmente contigo…

-Suena como si le tuvieras pavor a Christian, ¿Por qué mierda le has permitido estar con ustedes? – me suelta evidentemente molesto.-¡Es un imbécil! Te abandono a ti y a Teddy ¿Y lo recibes con los brazos abiertos? ¿Eres estúpida?

-¡Basta! Te llame para explicarte no para que me juzgues. Cuando yo lo deje… lo último que él y yo hablamos fue sobre que él no quería que yo tuviera a Teddy, el jamás quiso un bebe y me hecho de su lado…creyó que yo estaba con él por dinero… así que como te podrás imaginar, no terminamos nada bien. Antes de mi embarazo no podía haber pedido un mejor esposo…cuando yo hui de él tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarme pero por razones equivocadas, pensé que quería recuperarme a mi mas no a Teddy, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara o de que incluso pudiera quitármelo para vengarse de mi… Pero ahora que ha vuelto el…. Él está completamente arrepentido, jamás dejo de buscarnos hasta que les puso una trampa a mis padres y a mis amigos hasta dar con nosotros, él quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo y no quiere separarse de él, hemos hablado y … aclaramos muchas cosas que se quedaron inconclusas cuando yo me marche, así q—

-¡No me digas! ¡Apuesto a que te dijo lo arrepentido que estaba en cuanto te perdió y ahora está dispuesto a recuperarte a ti y a Teddy! – me lo dice sarcásticamente y con aire de burla, pero en el fondo yo sabía que lo que pasaba es que le estaba doliendo la idea de que yo pudiera regresar con Christian…

-Matt… ¡Él es mi esposo y….padre de Teddy, una vez te respondí que si ellos quisieran conocerse no se los negaría, no puedo negarle a Teddy la oportunidad de crecer con su padre!

-De acuerdo. Veamos. –Alza las manos en señal de rendición hostil-Entiendo que Teddy debe crecer con un padre, yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero veo que eso a ti no te importo una mierda, pero ahora dime Anastasia, ¿Qué demonios quieres tú? Dudo que Christian haya venido solo para conocer a su pequeño bebe ¿o me equivoco? – Matt estaba actuando impulsiva e hirientemente, su actitud me estaba lastimando, pero no podía culparlo por reaccionar así…si había alguien inocente en esto era Teddy y Matt.

-No… no te equivocas, Christian quiere que… volvamos a ser lo de antes. —le digo cerrando los ojos. – Y no puedo mentirte Matt… lo estoy considerando… después de todo el… él es mi esposo y hemos aclarado muchas cos…

-¡Genial! ¿Esta era la mejor forma que encontraste para decirme que estas terminando conmigo? ¿Eh? – podía ver que detrás de ese enojo había mucho dolor, y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar… No Matt por favor, no llores, no llores porque me romperás el corazón.

-Matt, no—comienzo a dar vueltas por toda la sala mirando mis pies- Nadie ha dicho eso, es solo que…Christian ya me dijo lo que quiere pero… para serte sincera no sé si yo soy capaz de perdonarlo por completo, en el fondo aun lo sigo queriendo pero no…—Respiro profundo intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- él sabe que yo tengo algo contigo, sabe que te quiero y eso lo está volviendo loco… lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Matt… ¡Te quiero! Y lo sabes perfectamente, pero… ¡Estoy confundida! En menos de un mes he estado a punto de morir y ahora el padre de Teddy viene a mover todo mi mundo, ¡No sé qué se supone que deba hacer Matt!—exploto angustiada.

-¿Y COMO DEMONIOS CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO? Hace un mes estábamos perfectamente bien, toda nuestra vida estaba tomando lugar y luego llegaron nuestros Ex's a joderlo todo. ¡Tú al menos sabes que tienes otra opción Ana, YO NO! ¡YO YA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA YO AHORA? Yo jamás pedí esto y lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí es ayudarte y tratar de hacerte feliz a ti y a Teddy, ¡Y ahora yo soy el que lo va a perder todo de nuevo! ¡Quería una familia maldita sea! –

Sus palabras me llegan a lo más profundo de mi corazón, yo sabía que nada de esto era justo para Matt, él había sido un sol para mí, y estaba dispuesta a hacer mi vida con él, jamás lo quise ni lo querría como a Christian, pero lo quería lo suficiente como para intentar hacer mi vida con él, él se merecía algo mejor… ME odiaba a mí misma por hacerle esto.

-Matt por favor…- me acerco entre lágrimas a el- Yo te quiero Matt, no sé exactamente de qué forma pero, lo que tú fuiste y eres en mi vida es irremplazable… jamás jugué contigo y todo lo que quería es verte feliz, yo sé perfectamente que tú tienes tus propias cicatrices, ¡jamás he querido hacerte una más, al contrario yo quería ayudarte a sanarlas! Pero Christian ha vuelto y no puedo simplemente igno…

-¡Entonces quédate conmigo!—me toma de los hombros y me sacude en un gesto desesperado. - ¡Tú y yo estábamos a punto de comenzar nuestra vida Ana! Él ya tuvo su oportunidad y lo fastidio todo, yo me niego a renunciar a la mía cuando yo no he cometido ningún error.

-Matt no me pidas que tome una decisión aho…

De pronto siento como si el piso se moviera y como si la sangre dejara de correr por mis venas, mi estómago se revuelve, siento un gran asco y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, intento correr al baño pero mis piernas no me responden. Todo me da vueltas de un momento a otro, cierro los ojos y puedo sentir los brazos de Matt alrededor de mí, creo que he estado a punto de desmayarme pero no soy capaz de razonar… me siento como si estuviera flotando y de pronto siento un dolor fuerte en mi vientre.

-¡Ahh!—grito de dolor mientras me contraigo para intentar apaciguar el dolor.

-¡Ana! ¿Qué pasa nena, que tienes?—me dice Matt preocupado.

-¡Mi estómago! ¡Quiero vomitar!—le digo aun recargada en sus brazos. Matt me lleva al sofá de Luna y corre por un bote de basura y me lo coloca enfrente para que vomite. No sé cuántas veces lo hago, pero siento que mi cuerpo está débil y como si fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento.

-¡Dios mío Ana, estas helada y pálida! – me dice Matt mientras pone su mano en mi frente y con la otra sigue sosteniendo el bote.

-No me…siento bien—mi voz es apenas un susurro, sueno débil y como si gastara toda mi energía en articular una palabra… quiero dormir, quiero descansar….

-¡Ana! ¡Ana mírame!—siento como Matt me sacude el rostro para intentar despertarme. — ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

Siento como me lleva en brazos, toma una de las chaquetas de Luna y me la coloca encima, puedo sentir que bajamos las escaleras, pero yo sigo incapaz de poder siquiera abrir los ojos…

_Christian… quiero gritarle en cuanto salimos del edificio, pero es como si estuviera en un sueño… puedo sentir que llegamos a la calle, y que alguien nos frena._

_-¡Señorita Ana!—alguien me llama pero no logro distinguir quien._

_-¡Suéltela ahora mismo!—ordena alguien más… ¿Taylor?_

_-¡Apártense! ¿Qué no ven que está mal? – gruñe Matt_

_-Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Sawyer infórmale al señor Grey lo que está pasando. —puedo escuchar unas piernas correr._

_-¡A un lado imbécil!—grita Matt mientras siento que me sube a un auto, no sabía decir si voy acostada o sentada… es como si no sintiera nada de mi cuerpo. Arranca el auto a toda velocidad, y es ahí cuando me pierdo por completo…_

-¿Ana? – oigo una voz… ¿Christian? - ¿Nena puedes escucharme?

Me tardo demasiado en hacer que mis parpados obedezcan, pero logro mover mi cabeza en dirección a donde escuche esa voz…

-¿Christian?—murmuro con un susurro débil y ronco.

-Shh… soy yo nena, todo está bien.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Tranquila, te has desmayado, solo llevas una hora aquí nena, no es mucho. —me dice tranquilizadoramente.

-Pero… ¿Qué me paso? ¿En dónde está Teddy?

-Taylor y Sawyer se están encargando de el ahora mismo nena, él está bien no te angusties, y aun no sabemos qué ha pasado Ana, te tomaron una muestra de sangre pero aun no nos dan los resultados.

-¿Matt? Estaba con el cuándo paso… por favor no te enfades.- le suplico con la mirada.

-Lo estoy Ana, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar. Matt está afuera, no puedo correrlo del hospital pero si de la habitación de mi esposa.

-¿Qué paso exactamente? Lo último que recuerdo es que yo discutía con Matt y… de pronto todo me dio vueltas y me dolió el vientre… ¿Cómo es que te enteraste tan rápido?

-Taylor y Sawyer tienen vigilado el edificio nena, en cuanto te vieron salir en los brazos de Matt casi inconsciente me buscaron de inmediato, Taylor siguió a Matt con el carro hasta que vio que se dirigía al hospital… ¡Dios Ana…! Jamás dejas de darme sustos de muerte.

-Lo lamento, jamás son por mi voluntad—le digo con un intento de sonrisa.—Además he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he entrado aquí…

-Tome a Teddy conmigo y vinimos de inmediato para acá, obviamente él no sabe nada pero…

Se abre la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, apenas puedo girar mi cabeza para mirar a Matt entrando desafiante, mira a Christian y después a mí, en cuanto ve que estoy despierta se acerca.

-¡Ana…!—Pero Christian rápido como una gacela se pone de pie para impedirle el paso.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que no puedes entrar sin mi permiso. —se para intimidante como siempre y con esa voz que haría que cualquiera lo pensara dos veces antes de hacerlo enojar.

-¿Acaso crees que me importa una mierda lo que tú digas?—Matt lo mira directo a los ojos desafiante y sin rastro de miedo.

-¡Por favor!- digo tan alto como puedo, intento con todas mis fuerzas incorporarme, pero mis costillas me traicionan haciéndome dar un grito de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! – Christian se acerca a mí y me ayuda a sentarme con sumo cuidado— ¿Ves lo que ocasionas imbécil? Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo. —lo amenaza Christian.

-¿O qué? ¿Llamaras a tus perros falderos para que hagan el trabajo por ti?

-Matt por favor—le suplico débilmente esperando que se apiaden de mí.

Gracias a Dios, la puerta se abre en el momento oportuno, llega una doctora con un informe en las manos, y por la expresión que tiene… no son buenas noticias, el miedo me recorre por todo el cuerpo pensando en que es lo que habrá mal conmigo…

-Señores Grey, ya tenemos los resultados. —Nos dice profesionalmente mientras nos muestra su informe.

-Matt... – Le advierte Christian una vez más.

-No me pienso mover de aquí. —Matt dice mientras se cruza de brazos y se colca detrás de la doctora, Christian está a punto de decirle algo mas pero lo detengo del brazo y con la mirada le suplico que no haga nada. A regañadientes, me hace caso.

-¿Qué tengo doctora?—le digo preocupada con un hilo de voz.

-A decir verdad le tengo dos noticias señorita Steele, una buena y una…no tanto.

-Dígalo de una vez por favor—Dice Christian tan preocupado como yo.

-De acuerdo, la buena es señorita Steele que está usted embarazada, tiene poco más de un mes de embarazo.

…

¿QUE?

**MUAJAJA LE DARE UNAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO, ESPERO SUS COMENTS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA**


	10. Chapter 10

_¡NO! _

Grito en mis adentros. ¿Más de un mes de embarazo? No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa… estoy esperando un hijo de Matt…

Ni Christian ni yo somos capaces de articular palabra, se perfectamente que el ya llego a la misma conclusión que yo, y que esto debe estar volviéndolo loco… me quedo muda e incapaz de reaccionar… ¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto? ¿YO esperando otro bebe? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo y con Christian? ¿Qué pasaría con Teddy? Ahora había un pequeño Bip 2 en mi vientre…

-¿Esta segura?—Dice Matt rompiendo el silencio.-¿Vamos a ser papas?—Puedo ver la sonrisa llena de felicidad de Matt…

-Bueno, es por eso que la otra noticia no es tan buena—continua la doctora. Todos nos quedamos en blanco al entender sus palabras… había algo mal en mi…

-¿Qué pasa con Ana doctora?—Christian al fin articula palabra con el ceño fruncido ante las palabras de la doctora.

-Bueno… la señorita Anastasia hace algunos años sufrió golpes en las costillas, y el expediente me indica que su primer hijo fue algo prematuro, y hace unas semanas tuvo otro accidente en donde de nuevo sus costillas y su vientre sufrieron las consecuencias, este bebe tiene altas probabilidades de ser de alto riesgo, su cuerpo señorita Ana; ha sufrido bastantes daños y no sabemos qué tan perjudicial pueda ser eso para él bebe ahora, cuando usted sufrió el atropello ya tenía talvez unos días de embarazo, gracias a Dios no lo perdió ni hubo mayor complicación.

-¿Es por eso que Ana se puso así hoy doctora?—pregunta Matt.

-Sí, los primeros 3 meses serán los más difíciles señorita, debe tener cuidado de no estresarse y de estar en un ambiente relajado o podría tener un episodio más como el de hoy o incluso peor.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar con ambos doctora?—Pregunta Christian angustiado, sé que mi salud es lo que más le preocupa a él, y es increíble verlo tragarse su orgullo y enojo en estos momentos…

-Bueno, si algo sale mal con el embarazo es muy probable que la señorita aborte de manera repentina. Podría desangrarse o eso podría causarle más daños internos, existe otra opción que es igual de peligrosa, y es que si el embarazo se lleva acabo adecuadamente él bebe podría salir sano y salvo, pero la señorita podría correr peligro en el parto.

-Bueno pero, si tenemos los cuidados pertinentes no tiene que pasar nada de esto ¿Verdad?—Matt replica nervioso ante las palabras de la doctora.-¿Mi bebe si tiene posibilidades de nacer sano o no?

-Deben de ser muy rigurosos en los cuidados, al menos los primeros 3 meses que son los más riesgosos, en este primer mas ya tuvo una complicación señorita y salió bien librada, no podemos asegurar los mismos resultados si hay una segunda.

-¿Si se complicara el parto cuales serían las probabilidades para él bebe?—Pregunta Matt completamente adentrado a las palabras de la doctora.

-Esperemos que no ocurra pero, en situaciones de riesgo se le pide al padre que elija entre la madre o él bebe.

-¿Al padre?—Pregunta Matt en cierto tono arrogante y creído lanzándole una mirada a Christian. No me había gustado eso…

-¿Qué cuidados debemos de tener?—Christian pregunta con su voz intensa y oscura, no era necesario mirarlo para saber que estaba teniendo una guerra interna.

-Primeramente tendrán que venir a consulta médica estos 3 meses y así poder seguir cada detalle de la formación del niño, deberá tener una dieta saludable, y lo más importante evitar cualquier tipo de estrés. Le enviaremos medicamentos para prevenir cualquier cosa, pero es importante que mantenga reposo la mayor parte del tiempo y no haga esfuerzos de ningún tipo.

-¿Puede viajar?—Pregunta Christian, y se lo que realmente quiere decir; ¿Puedo llevarla a Seattle?...

-Si no fuera de riesgo el embarazo si podría señor Grey, pero yo les aconsejaría que no lo hicieran.

-¿Puede subir escaleras?—Pregunta Matt.

-Como ya les he dicho—da un respiro largo y pone los ojos en blanco—no puede hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo.

-¿Cuándo la darán de alta?- Christian comenzaba a impacientarse a caminar por toda la habitación.

-En cuanto se termine el suero que tiene ahora podrá ser dada de alta señor Grey, una enfermera vendrá para darles las indicaciones cuando eso pase. Con su permiso—Dice educadamente y se retira.

Silencio…

Ninguno de los 3 es capaz de decir nada, yo no he dicho una sola palabra desde que la doctora me dijo que estaba embarazada… aun no era capaz de procesarlo…

¿Un bebe? ¿Con Matt? ¿Eso que significaba? Matt y yo nos tendríamos ¿Qué? ¿Casar? ¿Christian me dejaría estar con el padre de mi hijo? ¿En dónde viviríamos Teddy, mi nuevo Bip y yo, con Christian o con Matt? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Las preguntas en mi cabeza llegaban una tras otra, pero ninguna con respuesta.

-Matt, vamos afuera—espeta Christian con esa expresión de control total, pero su ceño y puños fruncidos me decían que le estaba costando demasiado, y lo estaba haciendo por mi…- No es prudente que hablemos enfrente de Ana.

-Para variar, esta vez tienes razón—Dice Matt con los brazos cruzados, notablemente más relajado e incluso con una pequeña curva de felicidad es sus labios mientras sale tras de Christian.

-Ahora volvemos—me dice Christian sin dignarse a mirarme. Está enfadado, y no puedo culparlo.

Yo no sabría que hubiera hecho si él hubiera tenido un bebe con Elena…

Y tampoco puedo culpar a Matt por estar feliz, una parte de mí también lo estaba… iba a ser mama por segunda vez, pero odiaba el hecho de que en las dos ocasiones el momento no pudo haber sido más inoportuno. Esto significaba el final definitivo para Christian y para mí…

Esta vez todo era para siempre…

Mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que me debo de mantener tranquila… Y no entendía porque… Si Christian no hubiera aparecido esta noticia nos tendría a Matt y a mi vueltos locos de felicidad seguramente, aunque yo no dejaría de pensar en Christian… pero yo seguiría pensando que el ya no me amaba a mí, y mucho menos a su hijo, ahora que había vuelto todo se había complicado de manera incomprensible… Christian me quería a mí y su hijo, pero ahora… Matt tendría el mismo derecho de querer lo mismo…

Tenía tanto miedo… por mí, por mis hijos… ¿Y si al final decidían que la que saldría perdiendo seria yo y me quitaban a Teddy y mi pequeño Bip # 2? ¡Mierda Ana! ¡Respira y tranquilízate! Me regaño a mí misma. Intento escuchar algo de la conversación de Christian y Matt, pero no se escucha absolutamente nada…

Seguro que Christian se aseguró de alejarse lo más posible para evitar precisamente que yo escuchara… ¿Qué estarían diciendo? ¿Estarían peleando a golpes? Siento que los nervios me carcomen, y siento como si el tiempo pasara cada vez más lento…

Han pasado años en mi cabeza cuando Matt abre la puerta de golpe, no hace falta preguntar para deducir que la conversación no salió nada bien.

-Nos vamos—Me dice Matt entrando con la enfermera detrás de él, lista para retirarme la bolsa vacía de suero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—Le digo sin entender y mirando la puerta esperando que Christian entre.

-Que yo te cuidare a ti y a mi hijo, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada—me dice Matt a toda prisa, intentando sonar relajado, pero fracasando. – MI hijo estará bien. A él no le pasara nada.

Me incorpora bruscamente de la cama, como si estuviera huyendo.

-¿Dónde está Christian?—replico molesta.

-No lo sé, discutimos y se puso como loco. ¿Lista?- ¡Algo había pasado! Matt estaba nervioso y con sus impulsos al máximo de nuevo.

-¡Mierda Matt! ¿En dónde está? ¿Qué paso?—le exijo en un gruñido.

-Ana. —Cierra los ojos y toma una bocanada de aire—Tranquilízate, Christian dijo que él se haría cargo de ti, evidentemente lo mande al demonio, estuvo a punto de golpearme pero después salió echando chispas y haciendo una llamada. ¡No dejare que ese imbécil se lleve a mi hijo! ¿Quién dice que no intentara deshacerse de el cómo lo intento con Teddy?

Ouch… Eso había sido un golpe bajo incluso para mí.

-Matt… tenemos que hablar de esto, no puedo simplemente irme contigo, yo necesito estar con mi hijo, Teddy me necesita y te guste o no necesito hablar de esto con Christian.

-¿Para qué quieres pedirle permiso a el Ana? ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener un bebe, es MI turno cuidarte ahora! Teddy por supuesto que vendrá con nosotros. Son MI responsabilidad ahora—Me dice con una mirada oscura.

-¡No es pedirle permiso Matt! Pero no pienso hacerlo a un lado en todo esto, Es mi esposo ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON EL!—Mi voz cada vez se eleva más y comienzo a exaltarme.

-¡Shhh!—Matt me toma de los hombros y toma otra bocanada de aire—Nena… hablaremos de esto en mi casa, prometo que hablaras con Christi…

-¡Ana!—lo interrumpe Christian mientras abre la puerta—Nos vamos ahora mismo a mi hotel, eh llamado a mi madre para que nos dé su opinión sobre esto y hoy mismo tomara el vuelo.

-Christian—intento decir pero ni siquiera sabía que… ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Elegir definitivamente a uno de los dos en este momento?

-Tendremos esta plática. Lo prometo, pero ahora no. —Me ordena Christian, y sé que no está jugando.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—Espeta Matt furioso mirando a Christian mientras él me toma en brazos con sumo cuidado.

-Estarás bien nena. —Christian me susurra con más gentileza de la que merezco.

Christian ni siquiera se molesta en verlo o contestarle, Taylor lo respalda y toma mis pocas pertenencias y sale tras nosotros…

-¡Christian! – Le grito cuando el ignora déspotamente a Matt que sigue atrás de nosotros.- ¡AL menos intentemos llegar a un acuerdo!

-No. – Me dice ferozmente, pero tampoco me mira a la cara.

Llegamos al automóvil y Christian delicadamente me deja en el asiento del conductor, e indiferentemente se sienta a mi lado, pero su trato es tan frio que me pone nerviosa e incluso de malas. Quisiera decirle miles de cosas, pero sé que lo mejor es callar.

-¿En dónde está Teddy?—le pregunto firmemente.

-En el hotel. —se limita a contestarme.

No pregunto más y todo el camino nos vamos sumidos en silencio, la tensión se respira desde cualquier ángulo, Christian no hacía más que mirar por la ventana para no tener que mirar en mi dirección. Y yo no hacía más que mirar al vacío…

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Christian se aseguró que estuviéramos en el primer piso para que yo no tuviera que lidiar con escalones, entramos a la habitación; Como lo imagine, era enorme y elegante, más grande que mi departamento. Miro a todos lados en busca de Teddy pero no lo encuentro...

-¿Y Teddy?—pregunto preocupada.

-Está en la alberca señorita, Sawyer esta con el así que no tiene por qué angustiarse—me responde Taylor amablemente.

-Gracias Taylor, descansa un poco—ordena Christian sin rastro de humor, y podía sentir que una gran conversación se venía…

-Como diga señor. Señorita—y se disculpa con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para resistir lo que venía…

Pero Christian me deja en el sofá, se va a una de las habitaciones y oigo como cierra la puerta de golpe. Tarda demasiado en salir, supongo que al igual que yo… no sabe que se supone que tenemos que hacer ante esta situación… Toco mi vientre y le digo a mi pequeño Bip 2 "NO te preocupes, que a ti nada te faltara"

Comienzo a sentir unas ansias en todo mi cuerpo, decido levantarme con cuidado y dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua y alguna fruta que se me cruce en el camino, y para mi mala suerte, en ese momento Christian sale de la habitación, en cuanto me ve levantada su ceño se vuelve a fruncir.

-¡Mierda Anastasia! ¡Intento cuidarte pero pon algo de tu maldita parte!—Me gruñe.

-¡Solo quería agua, te la hubiera pedido a ti pero te has encerrado y solo Dios sabia cuando saldrías de ahí!

-Recuéstate—me ordena. Sé que está furioso pero hace un gran intento por no pelear… y le agradezco en el alma que haga todo este esfuerzo por mi bien.

-Christian…- le digo intentando sonar controlada y prudente—Tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar de esto… tenemos que decidir qué es lo que hare…

-Eso ya está decidido Anastasia, comprare una casa por aquí para que no tengamos que vivir en el hotel más de unos días, intentaras no estresarte y una vez que nazca tu niño, Matt y tú podrán decidir.

Se me cae la quijada.

¿QUE HABIA DICHO? ¿"TU" niño? Me molestaba que lo llamara tan despectivamente, ¿Comprar una casa y vivir juntos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿El decidiendo todo por mí?

-¡¿QUE?!—Le espeto con la sorpresa e ira en mi rostro- ¿Desde cuándo demonios decidiste todo por mi Christian? ¡YO aún no he dicho nada!

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer exactamente Anastasia?—me desafía Christian echando fuego con la mirada, pero controlando su tono de voz.-¿Te iras con Matt? ¿De verdad crees que ese loco quiere cuidarte a TI? ¡Tú no le importas ahora, solo su bebe! El mismo me lo dijo cuando hable con él.

-Christian… -tomo un respiro para intentar mantener la calma—Sé que estas molesto, lo sé y lo lamento, lamento que otra vez lo haya echado a perder pero sabes perfectamente que esto ya no solo nos incluye a ti y a mí, Matt ahora tiene tanto derecho de opinar como tú y yo. Tendremos un bebe…

-¡¿QUE?! ¿"Tanto derecho como tú y yo"? Él no es nada tuyo mientras que Yo soy tu esposo. Eres MI mujer.

-¡Si fui a hablar con Matt a escondidas fue porque tenía que explicarle todo!… estaba a punto de decirle que estaba dispuesta a darte una oportunidad más a ti cuando me sentí mal… ahora todo cambio Christian… estoy esperando un hijo de él y…

-¡Ana…! – me grita Christian interrumpiéndome con el dolor marcado en sus ojos. -¡Por favor Ana deja de decir que vas a tener un hijo de ese hombre! ¡Porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en el estando dentro de ti una y otra vez! ¡En lo único que pienso es en el estando atado a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡EN EL HECHO DE QUE VOY A TENER QUE COMPARTIRTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS! – Christian no solo está furioso, si no puedo sentir el dolor en cada una de sus palabras, su ceño se frunce y puedo ver sus ojos humedecidos, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas. - ¡TE AMO Y ESTO ME ESTA MATANDO!

-Christian…- cierro mis ojos y me toco el puente de la nariz, pero mis lágrimas ya me traicionaron. —No sé qué se supone que deba hacer… tú eras toda mi vida hace unos años, tú me diste a el otro amor de mi vida… Te amo Christian… creo que jamás deje de hacerlo y… ¡quería que tuviéramos una oportunidad de nuevo pero…!

La puerta del hotel se abre y Teddy corre emocionado en cuanto me ve.

-¡ama!—me dice feliz estampándose en mis piernas, alza su cabeza y me alza los brazos invitándome a cargarlo.

-Theo, mama no puede cargarte ahora hijo—Christian se acerca a él y lo toma en brazos. —tu mama esta lastimada hijo, no podemos ser muy fuertes con ella ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué tienesh?—me voltea a ver con su lindo ceño fruncido tan idéntico al de su padre.

-Me duele un poco mi estómago mi amor, por un rato no voy a poder cargarte ¿podrás perdonarme?—le digo dándole un beso en su frente.

-Prometo cargarte yo en lugar de tu mama. —le dice Christian dándome una mano.

-¿Jugar?

- siempre que no haya nada de golpes ni de gritos claro que si cariño—le digo con una sonrisa.

Teddy se queda con nosotros lo cual hace imposible que Christian y yo terminemos la conversación, pero sé que en cuanto Teddy duerma no habrá escapatoria.

Comemos un poco, Teddy se divierte de lo lindo con Christian y yo solo soy capaz de observarlos, Christian me ha obligado a descansar todo el tiempo y me pide de favor que no haga nada sin ayuda. Le digo que si para tranquilizarlo.

La tarde comienza a caer, Teddy se ha quedado dibujando felizmente en la mesa, mientras que Christian está en su habitación haciendo miles de llamadas al trabajo… supongo que sigo dándole problemas…

Decido ir a una de las habitaciones vacías y recostarme un poco, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada en el sillón todo el día, pero no podía hacer mucho… tomo mi celular y veo llamadas perdidas de Matt…

El dolor vuelve a mí… Matt tampoco debe de estar pasándola nada bien, pero no podía dejarlo preocupado por mí y su bebe… me asomo un poco y veo que no hay rastros de Christian aun. Me armo de valor y decido llamarlo yo…

-¡¿Ana?!—Me contesta Matt al primer tono, estaba esperando oír noticias de mí…

-Matt… antes que nada déjame decirte que… estoy bien, en cuanto a mi seguridad puedes estar tranquilo… Christian es aún más protector que tú, él bebe y yo estamos bien…

-¡El imbécil de tu marido me ha prohibido la entrada al hotel, no sé cuánto dinero habrá soltado pero en cuanto me vieron acercarme me cerraron el paso!—se queja molesto.

-Matt…

-¡Te juro Ana que ese tipo está mal de la cabeza, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le dije, se merecía eso y más!—continua quejándose sin dejarme hablar. Pero ahora ha captado mi atención.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Qué le dijiste a Christian?—le exijo.

-¡La verdad!—me dice furioso- Solo eso, le dije que él había tenido su oportunidad contigo y que no era mi maldito problema si por estúpido te había perdido, el jamás quiso a su hijo, a su PROPIO HIJO, así que le dije que yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi bebe creciera junto a él, y que por supuesto tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarte a sus cuidados.

-¡MATT!—lo acuso mientras cierro los ojos intentando mantener la calma. -¿Por qué mierda no pueden ser adultos?

-Dime una cosa Ana, ¿Tú le dijiste a Christian sobre Laura y mi pequeña? ¡Porque hace unos momentos él sabía perfectamente toda mi historia! Me dijo que yo estaba intentando reemplazar a mi bebe.

Claro que la sabia… Es Christian Grey. Sin duda ya había investigado a toda mi oficina.

-No…claro que no Matt, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta… él es… influyente, no le habrá costado mucho investigarte, y más sabiendo la relación que teníamos…

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Todo el tiempo tras tus pasos… ¡Es un demente! ¡El NO te ama Anastasia, solo quiere tenerte a su maldita merced! ¡Él no quiere a mi bebe y mucho menos a ti!

-¿Quieres dejar de acusarlo? Se perfectamente lo que es Christian. El NO es malo, y lo creas o no lo único que intenta es protegerme. —le digo un poco molesta.

-Claro…- me dice sarcásticamente. —Dime Anastasia, ¿Qué harás ahora?- Cuando Matt se ponía en este plan era imposible hablar con él.

De nuevo esa pregunta… comenzaba a odiarla.

-No lo sé Matt… no es tan fácil tomar una decisión ¿sabes? Ustedes lo hacen sonar como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Anastasia yo…- puedo oírlo tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hablar para tranquilizarse—Yo estoy dispuesto a darles una buena vida a ti, a Teddy y a nuestro bebe… yo ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo antes de que quedaras embarazada, ¡Siempre quise una familia! ahora que esperas un hijo mío… ¡Dios! Con más razón lo hare… sabes perfectamente que desde hace mucho muero por volver a tener un bebe entre mis brazos… y esta vez tener la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, a Laura jamás la ame… jamás sentí por ella lo que siento por ti Ana… desde hace tiempo que yo me he visualizado teniendo una familia al lado tuyo, los dos regresando de trabajar juntos, pasar por los niños a casa de Luna, pasar los fines de semana juntos… y Cuando Christian regreso…. Sentí como si me arrebatara todo eso… ¡No es justo que me hagas pagar a mí por los errores de el! Como se lo dije a él y también a ti; Él tuvo su oportunidad y lo arruino, yo he hecho las cosas bien… NO soportaría que me arrebataran a alguien a quien amo de nuevo… y sobre todo no cuando tampoco fue mi error y ni siquiera se me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo bien…

Soy incapaz de decir algo…

Tenía razón…

Matt tenía toda la razón del mundo… el jamás fue el malo del cuento, el jamás hizo algo de mala voluntad… si había una víctima aquí era el… el solo hecho de pensar en el triste y herido de nuevo me partía el alma… él había perdido una hija recién nacida por culpa de la psicópata de Laura, él estaba dispuesto al igual que ahora a formar una familia porque amaba a su nena… yo le abrí la puerta a mi vida sabiendo que al que amaba era a Christian… mi intención jamás había sido jugar con él o lastimarlo, si Christian no hubiera aparecido Matt y yo seguiríamos estando juntos, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con más tiempo hubiera terminado enamorada de el… el solo hecho de ver a Matt herido por mi culpa me estrujaba el corazón…él no se merecía esto… El merecía ser feliz, el merecía tener un hogar y tener ese bebe que tanto anhela…

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo pensando en todo… no podía lastimar a Matt…

-Hablare con Christian…- le respondo después de un largo silencio. —No pienso alejarte de tu hijo Matt…

-Los quiero a los 3 Ana... a ti, a mi bebe y a Teddy…- me dice con voz ronca… había llorado.

-Prometo llamarte Matt… lo juro, buscare una solución—le digo con un hilo de voz intentando retener mis lágrimas.

-Por favor no me alejes Ana, me vuelvo loco sin saber si están bien o no… el que tendría que estar cuidándolos soy yo…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien cuidada y si algo llega a pasar… sabes que sin duda te llamare Matt…

-De acuerdo nena… estaré al pendiente de todo. Cuídense… - me dice en un hilo de voz igual que el mío, lo cual solo me rompe más el corazón.

-También tu Matt…por favor.

Y colgamos.

Salgo de la habitación y aun no hay rastro de Christian… ¿Cuántos problemas estará teniendo por estar a mi lado en estos momentos? Mi culpa solo crece cada vez más… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Decido que quiero estar sola, llamo a Sawyer que está en la entrada de nuestra habitación y le pido que me lleve a la alberca, y que avise a Taylor para que haya alguien al pendiente de Teddy. Una vez que Taylor llega, le pido de favor que le diga a Christian en donde estoy y que voy bien acompañada. Sawyer me toma del brazo para que poco a poco pueda caminar, una vez que llegamos al alberca me da gusto ver que está vacía, empezaba a oscurecer… supongo que no había muchos con ánimos de nadar… Decido meter solo mis pies y sentarme a la orilla de la alberca…

Y me dedico a pensar…

¿Cómo es que paso todo esto…? Si Christian hubiera aceptado a Teddy nada de esto estaría pasando… yo no hubiera huido y no hubiera conocido a Matt…y no podría lastimarlo…

Si Christian no hubiera regresado probablemente tarde o temprano Matt y yo hubiéramos formalizado… jamás podría tener lo que alguna vez tuve con Christian… pero Matt era bueno… una de las mejores personas que he conocido… El me hacía sentir normal. No estaba enamorada de el… pero si sentía algo verdadero. Con el tiempo estoy segura de que hubiera llegado incluso a amarlo…le debía demasiado. ¿Acaso debería quedarme con él para pagarle todo lo que él había hecho por mí? ¿Mi agradecimiento y culpa serían más grandes que el amor por Christian?

Pero no sé si hubiera podido vivir así… con Matt a un lado y Christian en mis pensamientos… jamás hubiera sido del toda justa con el…

Christian estaba arrepentido… desde que está aquí no ha hecho más que demostrarme una y otra vez que me ama a mí y a Teddy… incluso ahora cuando sé que esta situación lo tiene vuelto loco… aun es capaz de anteponer mi bienestar ante todo… se ha portado de maravilla con Teddy y cuando estamos juntos los 3 me siento completa y dichosa…. Pero algo dentro de mí no podía perdonarlo por completo… mis heridas aun no cerraban, la persona que más amaba era la que más daño me había hecho.

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE JOJOJO, AUN FALTAN UNAS SORPRESITAS Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES DE TODO ESTO :D **


	11. Chapter 11

De pronto siento que algo recae sobre mis hombros, una chaqueta… me volteo y miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con mi escultura personal…

-Lo último que necesitamos es que te resfríes. —me dice mientras termina de cubrirme.

-¿Todo bien en el trabajo?—le digo con voz tranquila.

-Tan bien como se puede. —me dice sin mucha credibilidad.

-Christian si… si tienes que ir no hay problema… puedes dejar a Sawyer o Taylor a cargo, no quiero traerte más problemas.

-Tú siempre serás mi prioridad Ana. —puedo ver que él también está más relajado. —aún tenemos un platica pendiente nena, quiero terminarla pero sin alterarnos. No quiero afectarte a ti ni al bebe —me dice con la quijada tensa, haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Lo sé. —cierro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire y nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

—Lo siento Christian. – El al escuchar mi tono de voz, de inmediato se gira a verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Anastasia?

-Porque al final… creo que no pondré la foto de nadie en el collar que me regalaste—le digo forzando mi voz a no fallarme. —No creo poder hacer esto Christian… Tú. Matt… ninguno de los dos querrá compartirme… Matt ya había aceptado a Teddy pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Podrás seguir viéndome a la cara y amándome cuando mi bebe haya nacido?

-Anasta…

-¿Podrás con el hecho de que Matt seguirá formando parte de mi vida? ¿Con el hecho de que él y yo tendremos que seguirnos viendo por el resto de nuestras vidas?—mis lágrimas caen, pero mi voz suena tranquila y sincera…

-TE quiero a Ti en mi vida Ana, ¡NO funciono sin ti… y ahora que conozco a mi hijo no podría ser capaz de separarme de el! No puedo decirte que lo hare encantado Anastasia, ME duele y me mata todo lo que está pasando. Pero también sé que todo esto es por mi culpa…. Porque yo desate todo esto, siento que es mi castigo por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero no me pidas que acepte a este bebe con una sonrisa Ana, porque no puedo… Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a criarlo contigo, lo voy a querer como si fuera mío por el simple hecho de que ese bebe es una parte de ti y Te amo…

-Matt…- lo interrumpo, limpio un poco mis lágrimas y carraspeo mi voz para que suene segura – Él ha sido mi familia por estos casi 3 años Christian… fue una pareja… Y un amigo, sé que te enteraste de lo que paso con él y su bebe… El al igual que tu tiene cicatrices en el alma Christian… La Anastasia Steele que amas y que Te ama… no estoy segura de sí siga aquí… No sé si esa Anastasia pueda dejar a Matt para venir a ti…

-Anastasia…- Christian cierra sus ojos tensamente y se toca el puente de la nariz con los dedos, su ceño fruncido me dice que esto lo está matando por dentro…- Solo… dime una cosa, ¿Lo amas?

Me quedo callada mirando el agua en mis pies intentando encontrar una respuesta… ni yo misma sabía exactamente lo que sentía, en estos momentos todo en mi era confusión… Decido tomar una bocanada de aire, cierro los ojos y decido ser completamente sincera…

-No de la misma forma en que te amo a ti Christian… a nadie…podre amarlo como te amo a ti, pero… quiero a Matt…mucho.

-¡¿Si me amas a mi entonces cual es el problema?!—me dice con rostro desesperado.

-¡Que yo no puedo olvidar Christian! Tú… tuviste más de una oportunidad conmigo y con tu hijo pero… no salió bien. Matt aún no ha hecho nada malo, es aún más impulsivo que tu pero… ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de hacer una estupidez… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo a un lado como si nada? – Me volteo para verlo a los ojos—Si tú no hubieras dado conmigo probablemente hubiera terminado casada con Matt… y no precisamente porque estuviera enamorada de él o lo amara con locura sino porque…él era alguien normal en mi vida Christian, éramos una pareja común y corriente, era algo muy distinto a lo que tuve contigo, y sabes perfectamente que él es una víctima…yo lo deje entrar a mi vida porque creí que tú ya no me dejabas entrar a la tuya… No es culpa de Matt el haberse ilusionado conmigo y con la idea de que formáramos una familia, el ya perdió un hijo Christian… no podría arrebatarle otro, así como ahora tampoco podría arrebatarte a Teddy a ti.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Explota Christian y se levanta abruptamente de mi lado- ¿Quieren dejar de recordarme a cada 5 minutos que lo he arruinado? Cuando Matt hablo conmigo me dijo exactamente lo mismo; ¡Que yo había tenido mi oportunidad y lo había fastidiado todo! ¡Que él se había encargado de cuidarte a ti y a Teddy como yo NO pude hacerlo! ¡Que él estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo contigo y con Teddy y que…!—Se detiene para tomar aire e intentar controlarse.

-¿Y qué Christian?

-¡Que conmigo nunca ibas a poder ser feliz, que yo solo te volvería a lastimar y que te volvería loca con mi control…! Pero Entiéndelo Ana, cuando se trata de ti ¡Pierdo la cabeza! NO puedo evitar querer protegerte así como no puedo evitar quererte para mí solo. SE que Matt es una víctima Anastasia, pero en este punto ya todos los somos, o dime ¿Piensas quedarte con Matt solo por agradecimiento y para evitar sentirte culpable, aun cuando eso signifique nuestra infelicidad? ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO EL AGRADECIMIENTO CON AMOR.

-¡No puedo Christian…! No…. NO pienso quedarme con ninguno de los dos, como tú dijiste… en este punto ya todos somos víctimas y NO hay un camino correcto porque decida lo que decida TODOS saldremos heridos, alguno más que otro, estoy intentando elegir lo que es menos dañino para los 3. No… Para los 5, ya no estamos solos en la ecuación, hay dos niños en quienes pensar ahora y no pienso dejarlos crecer en un ambiente lleno de hostilidades. ¡Matt quiere formar una familia, Tú quieres formar una familia! Ninguno y mucho menos tú se conformara con una parte.

-¡Deja de pensar en todos! ¿Qué demonios quieres tú? Todos estamos heridos, al menos si vas a dar el último golpe que sea para lo que tú quieres. Acabas de decir que me amas pero el único maldito problema es que no eres capaz de perdonarme por completo, quieres a Matt pero no quieres lastimarlo porque eso te haría sentir culpable a ti. ¡Alguien va a sufrir de cualquier forma Ana, pero prefiero que cuando eso llegue tú no seas la que pague las consecuencias! Matt quiere más al niño que a ti, YO VI su rostro Ana…él bebe es todo lo que le importa, tu pasaste a segundo término. A él solo le interesa una familia, ¡LA QUE SEA! , YO Te amo a ti y a Teddy. Solo a ustedes…

-¿Y qué hay de él bebe Christian? ¿Serás capaz de darle una oportunidad, serias capaz de amarlo como si fuera un hijo tuyo? ¿Crees que podrás con el hecho de que Matt y yo nos veremos de una u otra forma? Es lo que tampoco entiendes Christian…

-¿De qué hablas?

-NO quiero tener que obligarte a esto, No quiero hacerte la vida un infierno… - Le digo con un gruñido entre lágrimas, no quería lastimar a nadie…pero parecía que es todo lo que sabía hacer.-No quiero que si estamos juntos tarde o temprano te canses de la situación y me termines odiando o echándome de tu lado porque….Si eso pasa no sé si podré resistirlo otra vez Christian…

-Anas…

-¡Amita!—Teddy corre inesperadamente hacia nosotros, detrás de el viene Taylor, Teddy corre hacia la alberca para abrazarme, pero viene con demasiada energía por lo que Christian lo toma en brazos antes de que se acerque más.

-¿Te divertiste hijo?—le pregunta Christian a Teddy.

-Señor, su hijo no ha parado de preguntar por la señorita Ana, decidí traerlo pero si interrumpe algo puedo llevarlo de vuelta. –Dice Taylor tan leal y profesional como siempre.

-No, está bien Taylor. Déjelo—le digo son una sonrisa que no ilumina mis ojos. No quería que fuera obvio que estaba llorando. —Ven hijo, pero con cuidado, recuerda que a mama le duele su panza.

Christian baja a Teddy con cuidado y no se separa de nosotros ni un momento, Teddy me abraza por unos instantes pero incapaz de quedarse quieto, corre por todo el pasto alrededor. Christian y yo nos miramos y con la mirada sé que para variar, esta plática aún no termina. Mis costillas y vientre comienzan a dolerme un poco, por lo que pienso que lo mejor es dejar la conversación por hoy e irme a descansar. Le digo a Christian que estoy cansada, omito la parte del dolor para que no se preocupe, pero es inútil. Me lleva en brazos hasta mi cama en la habitación, y me lleva la cena hasta ahí… Dios…son estos momentos en donde desearía que todo fuera más sencillo.

Teddy duerme con Christian para que yo esté más cómoda y no haya riesgos de que Teddy pueda golpearme accidentalmente. Me despido de ambos y me apresuro a dormir.

Pasan días y la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso en cama, Grace viene a verme tal como dijo Christian, nos saludamos afectuosamente y nos ponemos un poco al corriente de la vida de todos, después a regañadientes me dice que sin duda debo permanecer en cama al menos otros días más, me manda una dieta para darme más energía y le comento que me he dado cuenta de que si permanezco mucho tiempo de pie el dolor hace acto de presencia.

Christian como siempre no se despega de mí, habla por teléfono casi todos los días y Teddy está feliz de la vida con la alberca y tratos especiales que Christian tiene con él, le compro juguetes y siempre encuentra un momento para jugar con él, y yo me siento completamente tranquila sabiendo que Christian JAMAS dejaría que algo le pasara a Teddy. Llamo a Matt cuando puedo para decirle que estoy bien y que no ha habido muchas novedades respecto a mi bebe, también le digo cual fue la opinión de Grace al respecto, sigue furioso por no poder estar cuidando de mí y disfrutando de esta etapa, le prometo que en cuanto esté un poco mejor tendremos que hablar para decirle la decisión que he tomado. No me deja colgar hasta hacerme prometer que si algo ocurre le avisare de inmediato, le manda saludos a Teddy y me dice que nos extraña a ambos.

Christian hace una cita con una ginecóloga especializada en estos casos, dejamos a Teddy a cargo de Sawyer y nos disponemos a ir para que nos de novedades y esperemos…buenas noticias.

-Bien señores Grey, todo marcha mejor que la última vez que visitaron el hospital, tiene casi dos meses de embarazo señorita Ana, ha respetado los cuidados que se le mandaron y eso ha ayudado a disminuir el peligro, sin embargo hasta que pasen los primeros 3 meses no podremos estar más tranquilos, puede hacer su vida por el momento señorita, puede dar algunas caminatas cortas y sin demasiado esfuerzo y comer sanamente, y sin duda debe seguir en un ambiente relajante.

-¿Después de los primeros 3 meses podríamos confiar en que el peligro paso?—Pregunta Christian.

-Mmm no exactamente, todo el embarazo de la señorita es riesgoso, pero digamos que era más probable que si algo saliera mal, fuera en estos 3 primeros meses.

Nos termina de recetar y explicar más detalles, cuando salimos Christian me dice que vayamos a comer, aprovechando que estamos solos. Nos dirigimos a un pequeño pero elegante restaurant cerca de la plaza principal y de mi casa, y ese instinto materno comienza a brotar de mí. Cada que pasamos por alguna tienda de bebes me conmociono y no dejo de sonreír del solo hecho de imaginar a mi bebe, a una bebe…por alguna razón creo que será una niña. La sola idea de ver a una pequeña de ojos azules con vestiditos me vuelve loca de emoción, y Christian se da cuenta.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera niña verdad?—me dice mientras yo contemplo fascinada todos los vestidos color rosa que se me cruzan.

-¿Es tan obvio?—No dejo de sonreír.

-Claro que sí, no has parado de seguir el rosa desde que llegamos.

-Es solo que… me gustaría la parejita. Ya sabes niño y niña, y que Teddy siendo el mayor la cuidara.

-¿Y si es niño?

-Sea lo que sea estoy segura de que lo amare, cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy pensé que sería niña ¿sabes?

-¿Has pensado en cómo quieres llamarlo si es niño o niña?

-La verdad aun no… si es niña me encanta el nombre de Aileen, y si es niño me encanta el nombre de Isaac. Pero…supongo que no solo depende de mí. —le digo con una mueca.

-¿Qué dices si le compramos una cuna ahora mismo? La cuna puede ser de color blanco, no importa si es niño o niña.

-¿De verdad?—Le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que si nena, no le faltara nada a ese bebe—Me dice Christian devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Pasamos un poco tiempo decidiendo la cuna, Christian está sumamente cooperativo lo cual me hace quererlo aún más, pero también sentirme culpable. Aún tenemos una plática pendiente, pero por su comportamiento… puedo decir que lo que me iba a decir era precisamente esto; que el haría lo necesario por mí. Elegimos una cuna hermosa, y también decido comprar algunos mamelucos blancos y amarillos, vamos a comer y me relaja enormemente ver que es una cena tranquila, no discutimos ya que ninguno de los dos se atreve a sacar el tema, de vez en cuando siento su mira provocadora hacia mí, y me doy cuenta de que yo me estoy mordiendo el labio. Pero sabemos que no podemos hacer nada de esto aún… aunque nos muramos de ganas. Seria riesgoso para mí, y Christian jamás haría algo para dañarme.

Regresamos al hotel, y Christian recibe otra llamada, se encierra a su habitación y sé que ahí pasara un largo rato. Decido sentarme a ver televisión con Teddy un momento, y le muestro las cosas que compramos para su futuro hermanito o hermanita. Se hace tarde y oscurece, sin que me dé cuenta Teddy se queda dormido en mis brazos, por un momento quiero llevarlo a la cama de su papa pero me recuerdo que no puedo hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo. Sí que solo lo dejo en mis brazos hasta que venga su padre a cargarlo.

Christian sale de la habitación y dirige su mirada a nosotros, yo estoy mirando la tele pero mis ojos comienzan a entrecerrarse un poco de cansancio.

-¿Teddy se durmió?—me dice en un susurro. Asiento con la cabeza débilmente—Dámelo, lo llevare a la cama para que también tu vayas a descansar.

-De acuerdo—retiro mis brazos de el para qué Christian se lo pueda llevar.-¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

-Tengo que hablarte de eso, ahora vuelvo—ME dice mientras se da la vuelta con Teddy.

¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Tuvo problemas por ausentarse casi un mes?

-Tengo que ir a Seattle mañana mismo Anastasia, no quiero tener que dejarte pero si no estoy presente mañana puede haber pérdida de millones y eso solo desencadenaría más problemas, volveré en 2 días y Sawyer estará a cargo de ti en todo momento lo prometo, si algo pasa o te sintieras mal, si hay algún probl…

-Christian…—si no lo detenía ahora su lista iba a ser interminable—Estaré bien. Lo prometo. —y le brindo una sonrisa.

-Los accidentes que has tenido te han pasado cuando no estamos juntos Ana, ¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquilo?

-Porque estoy segura de que Sawyer será mi sombra y porque no puedo salir a muchos lugares en mi condición. —pongo levemente los ojos en blanco reprimiendo una risita.

-¿Acabas de ponerme los ojos en blanco?—ahora él me dice con aire divertido.

-En mi condición no me atrevería—le digo inocentemente.

-Es en estos momentos cuando extraño el cuarto rojo ¿sabes?

Continuamos tonteando tranquilamente durante otro rato, pero después Christian me obliga a irme a la cama, yo lo obedezco felizmente, odiaba cansarme tan rápido y no tener muchas fuerzas. Pero haría lo necesario por mi pequeño Bip 2. Oigo que alguien entra a mi puerta muy temprano, me incorporo cuidadosamente pero siento unas manos que me detienen.

-No…no te levantes nena—me dice Christian en medio de la oscuridad y con un susurro. —Solo he venido a despedirme, mi vuelo sale en una hora, regresare aquí el jueves ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, por favor no quiero que vayas preocupado por mí, estaré bien. —le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Me iré más tranquilo si me prometes cuidarte Ana, pero en serio.

-Lo prometo Christian, y estoy segura que Sawyer también te lo prometió. —le digo irónicamente.

-De acuerdo… te llamare cuando este allá. Duerme nena…- y antes de salir de mi habitación me da un dulce beso vainilla en los labios.

Casi quiero gritarle que voy con el… pero con todas mis fuerzas me reprimo.

Al despertar por completo, Teddy y yo nos damos una ducha, pedimos un poco de comida al hotel y desayunamos. Decido llamar a Luna para ver como esta mi departamento y para decirle que en cuanto esté mejor volveré a él, ella me dice que Matt fue un par de veces a desahogarse con ella pero que no le ha contado la historia completa. Y Luna no deja de cuestionarme con quien iré, le cambio el tema de inmediato y me cuenta como están ella y la pequeña Ashley. Le pido a Sawyer que nos acompañe a la alberca, quería que solo llevara a Teddy, pero imagino que sus órdenes eran estrictas en cuanto a mi salud y seguridad, y no quería meterlo en problemas. Preparo unas toallas para Teddy y para mí y oigo que suena mi celular a lo lejos, pero no alcanzo a contestarlo, decido que más tarde regresare a la llamada.

Vamos a la alberca y llevo mi celular conmigo, pero aun no miro la pantalla, Teddy corre a la alberca de poca profundidad, yo solo me siento a la orilla y meto mis pies sin perder de vista mi hijo, Sawyer está a pocos pasos de nosotros. Me relajo un poco y comienzo a frotar mi vientre. "En unos años tu estarás jugando como tu hermano cariño", pasan pocos minutos y mi celular vuelve a sonar sacándome de mi imaginación. Pienso que podría ser Christian para avisarme de su vuelo, pero en la pantalla veo que es Matt.

-Matt…- le digo tan naturalmente como puedo.

-¡ANA! ¿Estás bien?—me gruñe preocupado.

-Si… si estoy bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?—ahora digo yo preocupada.

-Laura volvió a buscarme… está más loca que nunca Ana, quiere dar contigo tambien…

**JEJEJE ESPERO QUE ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y ESTOY ABIERTA A OPINIONES Y CONSEJOS, GRACIAS POR LEERME **


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Tu estas bien?—me inquieto-¿Qué diablos quería?

-Si… si estoy bien pero me ha dado casi un infarto cuando no contestabas. Quería saber si seguíamos juntos…

-¿No le dijiste del bebe verdad?—casi grito de solo pensar en la reacción de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que No! No paraba de preguntarme por ti, pero le dije que ya no estábamos juntos, y al parecer ella me creyó porque menciono que había pasado a tu casa y no había nadie… pero tenía esa mirada desquiciada de nuevo, no puedo creer que diré esto pero por favor dime que ese loco de tu marido está contigo y todos sus guardaespaldas también.

-Christian está en Seattle ahora mismo, pero no te preocupes, no me dejo desprotegida, su seguridad está en estos momentos conmigo y con Teddy, pero Matt…

-¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo regresara? ¿Puedo ir a verte?—gruñe.

-El jueves estará aquí de nuevo, y… la verdad no lo creo Matt, sus instrucciones fueron muy precisas, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo le diré a Sawyer que preste atención si ve alguna mujer como Laura cerca de aquí.

-Tengo la esperanza de que me haya creído todo, pero…esa mujer está mal de la cabeza no se de lo que será capaz. ¡No deja de repetir que tendríamos que estar juntos!

-Pero Matt, ¿Qué harás tú? Esa mujer no tiene un alto, no creo que se rinda fácilmente, deberías quedarte en un hotel también, por unos días. ¡O puedes irte a mi casa! Laura no tiene que saber que estás ahí, tienes que alejarte de ella o podría intentar hacer algo contra ti. ¿Por qué no vas con Luna? Ella y Ashley estarán felices de recibirte.

-No sería capaz de dañarme a mí, me quiere para ella sola, pero por favor… ¡Promete avisarme si algo pasa Ana! ¡Prométeme que cuidaras a mi bebe!

-Por enésima vez; LO PROMETO. Pero también tendrás que cuidarte tú y decirme si ha pasado algo, ¿Esta bien?

-Pfff… de acuerdo.

Me quedo intranquila tras la llamada de Matt, por lo que decido regresar a la habitación con Teddy y Sawyer, ahí me sentiría más segura. Pasa el día tranquilamente aunque aún siento esa espinita de inquietud. Ese día más tarde Christian me llama para avisarme que está sano y salvo, y que ya nos extraña a mí ya Teddy, promete volver a llamarnos en cuanto pueda. Al otro día decido que de ser posible no tengamos que salir a ningún lado, vemos películas pero Teddy después se pone a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes y después se pone a dibujar, yo decido leer alguno de mis libros favoritos, hace mucho que no tenía tiempo libre para hacer esto. Me quedo dormida involuntariamente pero me despierta la voz de Sawyer levantándole la voz a alguien.

Me levanto enseguida y lo primero que hago es buscar a Teddy, el corazón me vuelve a latir en cuanto lo veo al lado mío dormido también. Me giro y voy hacia la puerta para ver cuál es el alboroto, me asomo y veo que Matt está peleando con Sawyer, pero no a golpes, sino que Matt esta como loco intentando pasar a la habitación. Siempre dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

-¡Matt!—grito abriendo de golpe la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Serias tan amable de decirle a tu gorila que me deje pasar?!

-Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar que nadie se acerque a la señorita—Responde Sawyer profesionalmente, aunque visiblemente enojado y con la paciencia reduciéndose.

-Está bien Sawyer, yo lo conozco… Puedes pas…

-No puedo dejar que el pase ni que este con usted señorita, sabe que el señor Grey lo ordeno y solo lograra meternos en problemas a los dos.

¡Ouch! Había jugado la carta de culpabilidad…

-Está bien—pongo los ojos en blanco-¿Qué pasa Matt? – le digo a una distancia segura y con Sawyer interponiendo el paso entre los dos.

-Laura sabe que tu estas aquí, no sabe del bebe pero… sabe que te estas hospedando aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?—mi voz sube 10 rayitas.

-Al parecer fue a buscarte de nuevo, y se encontró con Luna…

¡MIERDA! Luna no sabía la historia real de mi accidente…

-¿Te volvió a buscar a ti? ¿Qué te dijo?

-No, no me busco… fui a tu casa y pase para visitar a Luna un momento, fue ahí cuando me dijo que alguien te había ido a buscar…

-¡Dios!—me llevo la mano a mi frente.

-¿Qué pasa señorita?—Me pregunta Sawyer al ver nuestras reacciones.

-Sawyer… am… tengo que hablar contigo pero… dame un momento. MAtt… por favor dime que te estas quedando en otro lugar.

-Pensaba quedarme en este hotel de hecho, pero al parecer tu esposo ha dejado claro que yo no soy bienvenido aquí.

-Señorita ¿Qué está pasando?—me exige de nuevo Sawyer, esta vez con voz más dura.

-De acuerdo, amm…- volteo a ver a Matt rápidamente. – Te lo diré pero Matt tiene que estar presente, solo…déjalo pasa unos minutos para que ambos te expliquemos, después si él no se va puedes echarlo.

Sawyer a regañadientes acepta, Teddy se despierta y corre a los brazos de Matt en cuanto lo ve, y de ahí no se le despega ni un minuto, le explicamos a Sawyer a grandes rasgos sobre Laura y sobre que ella fue la responsable de mi accidente en primer lugar, de inmediato Sawyer se tensa y frunce su ceño, sin duda no le agradaba que le haya ocultado algo tan importante todo este tiempo, sin embargo contra toda mi moral y naturaleza lo amenazo para que no se atreva a comunicarle nada de esto a Christian, prometo hacerlo yo en cuanto llegue, pero no quiero arruinar su viaje de negocios, no con tantos problemas que tiene por mi culpa. Sawyer primero se niega, pero termino por comprometerlo y hacerme jurar que no dirá nada, pero que estará muy al pendiente de todo.

Matt y yo podemos hablar por unos minutos, me dice que no puede esperar el momento de conocer a su hijo o hija, y que espera que yo tome la decisión correcta y podamos formar la familia que el tanto anhela… soy incapaz de responderle en esos momentos por lo que solo me quedo callada como tonta. Prometemos estar en contacto por cualquier situación, y como quien no quiere la cosa se va antes de que Sawyer me tome la palabra de correrlo.

Sawyer me interroga y me pide que describa a Laura físicamente, lo hago y a regañadientes me hace prometer que en cuanto venga Christian le diré toda la verdad, y también me mantiene prisionera lo que resta hasta la llegada de Christian, como era de esperarse.

El día del regreso de Christian al fin llega, y sé que habrá una pelea seguramente, en cuanto Sawyer me haga decirle la verdad sobre Laura a Christian… de solo pensar en su reacción me quiero enterrar…pero me recuerdo mil veces que por mi pequeño Bip 2 debo de estar tranquila. Al mediodía del jueves Christian y Taylor regresan a nuestro hotel, Teddy corre con su padre cuando Christian entra por la puerta, él toma a Teddy en brazos y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa… el mío también. Comentamos sobre como estuvo su viaje, y me tranquiliza en cuanto me dice que todo fue solucionado mejor de lo que pensó, le pregunto por Mia, por Grace y por todos los Grey, incluida ahora mi amiga Kate, y me dice que todos están felices y enojados de que yo esté aquí.

Nos sentamos para comer y Sawyer me lanza una mirada de "O lo hace usted o lo hago yo". Trago con dificultad y le pido a Taylor y a Sawyer que lleven a mi hijo a la alberca, y les pido que tengan cuidado extra. En cuanto digo eso el ceño de Christian se frunce…

-¿Paso algo?—me dice preocupado.

-Si pero…tan solo promete que me vas a dejar terminar y que no te pondrás como loco…- le digo en tono de súplica.

-Maldita sea Ana me estas preocupando, dilo ya.

-Am… supongo que ya investigaste todo acerca de Matt ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?- su puño comienza a cerrarse.

-No. No tranquilo pero…am—me rasco la cabeza nerviosa- ¿Entonces… sabes quién es Laura?

-Si no mal recuerdo, fue la madre de su hija ¿o no?

-Sí, es correcto… emm…bueno no sé si esto salió en tu investigación pero, am…bueno ella…Esta loca. Completamente loca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que Elena y ella salieron de la misma camada—le digo con cierta amargura en la voz. —Laura esta digámoslo… obsesionada con Matt, ella se embarazo a propósito para así retenerlo y… bueno no entrare en detalles, el punto de esto es que enloqueció aún más cuando se enteró de que yo estaba saliendo con Matt…y…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire—ella fue la que me atropello Christian.

Suelta los cubiertos de manera estruendosa y su quijada se abre a todo lo que da…

-¿QUE? ¿Ella intento asesinarte?—Grita mientras se levanta abruptamente de la mesa.-¿Por qué mierda no me lo habías dicho Ana?

-Prometiste dejarme terminar Christian, cuando eso paso Matt la llevo a la cárcel, pero no sé qué es lo que paso después, a los pocos días apareciste tu ¿recuerdas? No he podido ponerme al corriente con Matt respecto a eso, ayer vino Matt a decirme que Laura está buscándolo de nuevo… NO HA PASADO NADA… pero Matt quiso prevenirme por si…

-¿Esa mujer te está buscando otra vez? – Sus ojos están abiertos como platos junto con una V en su frente. -¿Y ME LO DICES AHORA?

-¡No quería preocuparte en tu trabajo Christian, sabría que te pondrías como loco! Además Sawyer me ha cuidado perfectamente, si veía algo raro pensaba decírselo de inmediato. Ayer Teddy y yo nos quedamos en todo momento dentro de la habitación, ¡No sería capaz de poner en riesgo ni a mis hijos ni a mí!

-¡MAtt es un estúpido! ¿Cómo diablos puede venir hasta aquí sabiendo que esa mujer puede seguirlo y dar contigo? ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí Ana! NO pienso ponerlos en riesgo. – Se da la media vuelta hacia mi habitación sin dejarme si quiera responder.

-¡Matt no tuvo la culpa, Luna le di…!-

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!—espeta mientras se sigue alejando.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué aquí estaríamos a salvo? ¿Qué ella no era peligrosa? Sabía que Christian esta vez tenía toda la razón del mundo, si ella sabía que yo estaba en este hotel bien podría intentar buscarme de nuevo. Y ahora tenía a un bebe en vientre a quien proteger… no podía darme el lujo de dudar. Decido hacerle caso a Christian, y me paro detrás de el para preparar nuestras cosas. Una vez que terminamos Christian le llama a Taylor para que preparen las cosas de ellos y traigan a Teddy con nosotros.

Cuando suena mi celular interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación. Christian antes de que yo si quiera pueda pararme va por él, su mirada se oscurece al ver la pantalla. No había que pensarlo mucho. Era Matt...

-¿Tienes idea de la estupidez que has hecho imbécil? – Contesta Christian furioso y amenazador.

No alcanzo a distinguir lo que dice Matt, pero por la expresión de Christian seguro que Matt no se ha quedado callado…

-¿Y así querías que Ana permaneciera contigo? ¡No la pudiste proteger de la psicópata de tu novia!- ¡Nos vamos de aquí, ya que por tu brillante idea de venir a verla es más fácil para tu novia encontrarnos!

-Christian…

-¡NI LOCO te diré a donde iremos! ¡NO vuelvas a llamar a mi mujer, ella se comunicara contigo cuando allá noticias del bebe!—Y cuelga furioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—le exijo.

-¡Que no sé cómo has podido permanecer con un imbécil así Ana! ¡El muy imbécil dice que puede protegerte! ¿Así como te protegió la última vez? ¡Vaya hijo de puta!

-¿Pero él no ha tenido noticias de Laura? ¿Él está bien?

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…

Subimos al auto con Teddy y nuestras maletas, tendríamos que buscar otro lugar para ir que no estuviera tan lejos ya que yo no podía estar en el auto por mucho tiempo. Llegamos a un hotel casi tan elegante como el anterior, tiene alberca, lo cual es indispensable para Teddy, y de igual forma Christian se encarga de que yo tenga todas las comodidades necesarias. Llegamos casi a la hora de dormir, por lo que Teddy de inmediato se queda dormido en los brazos de Christian, este lo lleva a su cama de nuevo, mientras tanto Christian y yo tenemos un tiempo a solas en el sofá…

-¿Has hablado en persona con esta tal Laura? – me pregunta preocupado.

-La verdad no… solo la he visto en fotos y una vez en persona pero… en ese momento no sabía que era ella.

-Taylor y Sawyer se están encargando de buscarla y dar con ella, no dejare que se acerque de nuevo a ti Ana, lo prometo.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que sepa que estoy embarazada… no quiero que esa loca intente deshacerse de él, o que cuando nazca intente robármelo para reemplazar el que ella perdió…- le digo con un hilo de voz llena de miedo.

-No la dejare Ana.—me lo dice lleno de seguridad y calidez… si había alguien capaz de hacerme sentir segura y protegida era Christian… pero aun así era imposible erradicar el miedo por mi pequeño Bip 2.

Pasan pocos días y Christian no baja sus guardias, intenta localizar a Laura aunque no hay mucha suerte, seguro que está bien escondida en lo que planea su siguiente ataque, mensajeo con Matt tanto como puedo y sin que Christian se dé cuenta, Matt me pide que le diga en donde estoy, pero sé que por mi propia seguridad y por la de mis hijos es mejor no decir nada, no porque no confié en Matt… sino que Laura podría seguirlo hasta aquí, así que decido hacerme la sorda cuando él me pregunta. Fuera de eso los días con suerte en los que podemos hablar por teléfono, me dice los nombres que le gustarían para él bebe si fuera niño o niña, le gusta el nombre de Isaac si es niño, pero si es niña quiere que se llame Pamela, debatimos un poco en que nombre suena mejor que cual. Al final ninguno gana, después me dice que él ya ha comprado algunas cositas para él bebe, un poco ropa y unos juguetes… Su voz suena tan diferente y llena de esperanza cuando me lo dice… es desgarrador y tierno a la vez.

Cada vez me emociona más la llegada de mi nuevo Bip, por alguna razón algo me dice que será niña, y eso me hace sonreír más…Una niña… una pequeña yo. Christian nota mi ilusión y felicidad, intenta compartirla conmigo, pero aunque se esfuerza en sonreír… la alegría jamás llega a sus ojos, y no puedo culparlo… no sabría si yo tendría el valor de hacer lo que el… y eso me hace quererlo aún más. Christian y yo nos hemos abstenido de tocarnos, tanto como podemos… cualquier esfuerzo podría dañar a mi bebe, y ni él ni yo estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos.

-¿Sientes algo?—Le digo a Teddy mientras coloco su manita en mi vientre. Él me dice que no con su cabecita. —Bueno, cuando mi panza comience a crecer es porque tu hermanito o hermanita también está creciendo.

-Apenas y se te nota barriga Ana, deberías comer mejor—me dice Christian con aire mandón y juguetón.

-Después de los 3 meses se me saldrá la panza y te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

-Falta poco más de una semana para que estés fuera de peligro.

-Supongo que yo no cantare victoria hasta tener a mi pequeño Bip 2 en brazos—le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Bip 2?—alza las cejas divertido. Me ruborizo momentáneamente.

-SI bueno, Teddy fue mi pequeño Bip, cuando aún no sabía si sería niño o niña. —acaricio la cabeza de mi hijo al recordar cuando estuve embarazada de él.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te dijeron que sería niño?

-La verdad… fue una mezcla de emociones, por un lado estaba feliz de solo pensar que se parecería a ti… pero por otro sabía que también resultaría doloroso el verte en la cara de mi hijo por siempre.

-¿Y si yo aún no te hubiera encontrado y Teddy hubiera querido conocerme, lo hubieras dejado?

-Matt alguna vez me pregunto lo mismo ¿sabes? Te responderé lo mismo que a él, si Teddy creciera deseando conocerte… no se lo hubiera impedido…aunque lo que me aterraba era el hecho de pensar que tú no lo querrías y seguirías rechazándolo. No sabes el alivio que siento ahora que sé que amas a Teddy… es un alivio saber que si algo me llega a pasar contara con el mejor padre—le digo con una sonrisa.

-No hables como si algo te fuera a pasar Anastasia—me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo digo—intentando restarle importancia. —Christian…. Si yo… decido quedarme contigo y algo me llegara a pasar en un futuro… ¿Aun cuidarías de Bip 2?—Puedo ver que la expresión de Christian se hace seria, pensando muy bien en la pregunta que le había hecho…

-Sí. —me dice finalmente y sin titubear. Sabía que me lo decía en serio…. —Aunque no estaría seguro de sobrevivir si algo te pasara a ti para ser sinceros.

-Te prometo que no me pasara nada—le doy una sonrisa—me alegra saberlo Christian…

Nos volteamos a ver mientras continuamos recargados en el sofá, por un momento solo nos observamos detenidamente. Puedo sentir como Christian se acerca a mi… y yo por instinto hago lo mismo… quería probar sus labios de nuevo… los había extrañado demasiado…

Nos fundimos en un intenso pero dulce beso, me toma con cuidado el rostro al igual que yo a él. Permanecemos así unos instantes, pero nos separamos ya que sabemos que podemos dejarnos llevar demasiado.

Al otro día Christian se la pasa haciendo llamadas y en su computadora, mientras que yo decido llamar a Betty y a Sam para ver cómo van las cosas sin mí en el trabajo, me dicen que me extrañan y que no pueden creer que esté embarazada de nuevo, sin duda aún no saben que él bebe es de Matt…

Es casi la hora de la cena y Teddy está inquieto en la mesa, Christian y yo le llamamos la atención lo cual solo provoca que se ponga a llorar como magdalena. Me rompe el corazón y quisiera abrazarlo, pero todo se ve interrumpido cuando Taylor entra de golpe a la habitación.

-Señor Grey—dice exaltado como si acabara de correr e intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿Puede venir por favor?—Christian se levanta de inmediato y sigue a Taylor fuera de la habitación en donde yo no pueda escuchar. No pasa mucho cuando Christian entra de nuevo con expresión inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Christian preocupada por su expresión.

-Quédense aquí. No salgan por ningún motivo—me ordena, entra a su habitación y toma algo, aunque no puedo ver qué. Y se marcha cerrando de golpe la puerta de nuevo.

Tomo a Teddy y nos sentamos en el sofá, no me despego de él. Christian me dejo inquieta y casi paranoica con su escena con Taylor. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrán encontrado a Laura? Me daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Me aferro a Teddy y cierro los ojos pidiéndole a Dios que no sea nada grave.

Cuando un golpe dentro de la habitación me hace dar un salto. Me giro para ver de dónde provino aquel estruendo y me quedo paralizada cuando veo a Laura parada frente a mí…

**DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTO ****, ESPERO QUE ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! **


	13. Chapter 13

Su aspecto me recordaba a Leila… aquella pobre mujer que caía en lo patético, Laura tenía aspecto sucio y desaliñado, como si no hubiera dormido en días… y se me hiela la sangre cuando veo que el aspecto no es lo único que tiene como Leila. Laura saca una pistola y me apunta…

¡Teddy! Es todo lo que pienso. Lo coloco detrás de mí automáticamente, y nos alejamos de ella lentamente, levanto mis manos en señal de rendición…

-Laura…- intento razonar con ella, pero su mirada es furiosa y completamente perdida.

-El me lo prometió… ¡Me dijo que no me abandonaría ni a mí ni a mi bebe! Me lo quitaste. —Me dice en un murmullo apenas audible…- Me quitaste todo.

-Laura… por favor… hay policías afuera de esta misma habitación, no querrás hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. —le digo con mis manos temblorosas… No quería que les hiciera daño a mis hijos… No Dios No…

-¡Debí haberte matado con el auto! Matt tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo ¡El me dejo cuando perdí a mi bebe! ¡NO le importe! —Grita de pronto subiendo abruptamente la voz y moviendo la pistola desfrenadamente.

-¡Laura!—le suplico con lágrimas en mi ojos.- ¡Si me haces algo a mi o mi hijo… Matt jamás te perdonara y lo sabes!

-¡Yo tenía que darle una familia a Matt no tú!—explota de nuevo. Me sigo haciendo para atrás junto con Teddy, estoy cerca de la puerta… lo único que necesito es que Teddy salga de aquí… es todo lo que necesito…

-¡Yo ya no estoy con Matt! ¡Yo estoy casada Laura por favor…!—le vuelvo a suplicar intentando ganar tiempo y sin detenerme.

-¡No te muevas! – me gruñe y apuntándome a la cabeza. Quiero llorar y derrumbarme, suplicar porque Taylor se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre y saquen a Teddy de aquí… pero debo ser fuerte… por Teddy y por mi Bip 2… Resiste Ana.

Resiste.

-¡Solo…deja que mi hijo se vaya! Y te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado Laura, lo juro.

-¡NO! ¡Ese mocoso es el que quiere tomar el lugar de MI BEBE! ¡Él y el estúpido feto que llevas en el vientre!

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que estaba embarazada?

¡NO! NO. Ella NO le pondría un dedo encima a mis hijos. ESO JAMAS. Me encargo de proteger a Teddy con mi cuerpo tanto como me es posible, mientras que mi hijo solo solloza de miedo al no entender lo que pasa.

Cerca de la puerta hay un jarrón. No tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo así que decido arriesgarme antes de que Laura sea capaz de dañar a mi hijo. Con una de mis manos tomo rápidamente el jarrón y se lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas a Laura, sé que eso no la detendría pero sería capaz de darme unos segundos para sacar a Teddy de aquí. Laura pierde la concentración en cuanto el jarrón vuela hacia ella y yo sin perder un segundo abro la puerta y empujo a Teddy al pasillo.

-¡VE CON TU PAPA!—le grito rápidamente y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta. Siento a Laura tras de mí en menos de un segundo y me toma del cabello ferozmente.

-¡Zorra!—me grita llena de odio y me obliga a ponerme de rodillas.

-¡Por favor!—levanto las manos en rendición y suplicándole a Dios por la vida de mi bebe y de la mía.

En eso el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpe la escena, Laura me lo arrebata y en cuanto ve que la llamada es de Matt, no duda en contestar.

-¡Entonces aun sigues buscando a esta maldita!—Grita histéricamente Laura al contestar.- ¿NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE YA NO HABIA NADA ENTRE USTEDES? ¿También le prometiste que no la abandonarías nunca?

-Laura por favor… - vuelvo a suplicar llena de lágrimas.

-¡Estamos en el hotel de la 8va avenida cariño! Ven y te prometo que te perdonare el haberme cambiado por esta zorra- ME jala el cabello lastimando mi cuello al mencionar la última palabra.

Y cuelga. No sé qué es lo que Matt le habrá dicho, pero seguro que sabe que lo mejor es seguirle el juego

-¿Oíste eso zorra?—me dice acercándose a mi oído completamente fuera de sí.- Matt viene por mi… viene porque quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo.

-Entonces déjame ir…- le suplico nuevamente mientras me llevo las manos a mi vientre en mi instinto de proteger a Bip.

Su respuesta es un duro golpe con el arma contra mi cara, me da cerca del ojo y puedo sentir como palpita mi golpe… podría jurar que me ha sacado sangre pero en esos momentos es como si no pudiera sentir nada más que miedo y adrenalina.

Y de pronto escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe. Mi corazón vuelve a latir cuando veo a Taylor, Sawyer y Christian entrar a la habitación.

-¡ANA!—Me grita Christian horrorizado intentando acercarse a mí, pero me alegra ver que Taylor lo frena.

-¡No señor! – Taylor y Sawyer no dejan de apuntarle a Laura, y manteniendo a Christian en sus espaldas protegiéndolo como siempre.

-¡Suelte el arma!—Gruñe Sawyer.

-¡Largo de aquí o disparo!- Responde hostilmente Laura mientras coloca la pistola en mi cabeza, yo sigo de rodillas y llena de miedo…

-¡SI TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO YO MISMO TE MATARE!—Grita Christian furioso y amenazador.

-¡Por favor protéjanlos a ellos Sawyer! ¡Vete de aquí Christian! ¡Llévate a Teddy!– Le grito mientras le lanzo una mirada desgarradora, lo único que pedía es que Teddy y Christian estuvieran fuera de peligro.

-¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que Mi MATT llegue! - dice Laura fuera de sí y cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡El ya viene!—Responde Christian desesperadamente.- ¡YA VIENE! ¡Déjala!

Christian se acerca hacia nosotros, pasando de Taylor y Sawyer a pesar de que ellos intentan detenerlo.

-¡No te acerques!—Laura lo amenaza ahora a él con la pistola al verlo tan cerca de nosotras.

-¡Hazme lo que quieras pero deja ir a Ana ahora mismo! Ella es MI esposa… te aseguro que Matt y ella ya no son nada, él bebe que espera Ana es mío… – Dice Christian levantando los brazos pero firme como siempre.

¡NO CHRISTIAN! Si algo te llega a pasar me muero, no te arriesgues por mí por favor…

-¡Christian aléjate por favor! – Le suplico entre gritos.

-Jamás te volveré a abandonar Ana, Cometí un error con Jack… no lo volveré a hacer…- Me dice mirándome a los ojos con una disculpa en su mirada.

Mi corazón deja de latir de nuevo en cuanto escucho unos pasitos correr por el pasillo. Teddy viene corriendo hacia aquí y escucho la palabra "mama" entre llantos. Se me hiela la sangre de solo pensar que pueda entrar a la habitación y le pueda ocurrir algo.

Contra todo pronóstico, mi instinto materno brota con todas mis fuerzas y rápidamente muerdo la pierna de Laura. Mi mordida es fuerte y llena de enojo. Ella no iba a tocar a mis seres amados nunca… Laura grita furiosa pero eso da suficiente tiempo para distraerla. Taylor le dispara en el brazo donde tenía la pistola y esta cae automáticamente. Sawyer corriendo la toma y no deja de apuntarle a Laura, que ahora está en el piso sumida en dolor y gritos por su herida.

-¡ANA!—Christian corre hacia a mí—Nena, háblame Ana, ¿Estas bien? – Me dice lleno de temor y angustia.

-¿Teddy? – Es todo lo que puedo decir intentando recuperar el aliento y con los ojos cerrados. Me sentía mareada.

-Él está bien nena no te preocupes. Los de seguridad del hotel están ahora mismo con él.

-¿Tu…? – logro articular mientras le tomo el rostro y me aseguro de que no tenga ningún rasguño.

-Estoy bien si tu estas bien. —Y me sume en un abrazo intenso y exigente, al que yo le correspondo de inmediato.

Pasan unos momentos y se ha hecho un pequeño escándalo en el hotel. Todo el personal y seguridad están ahora aquí dando su versión de los hechos. La ambulancia se lleva a Laura la cual no deja de gritar sandeces por doquier. Sin duda había perdido la cabeza desde hace mucho… Sawyer se encarga de arreglar todas las cosas en el hotel y con la ambulancia y policía, por lo que solo Taylor se queda con nosotros.

Yo estoy en el sofá cubierta con una cobija para mis escalofríos, mientras abrazo a Teddy protectoramente y lo lleno de besos a él y a Christian. Me curan mi herida del rostro y no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, solo el moretón que quedara unos días.

Y de pronto entra Matt abriéndose paso furioso e impulsivo entre la multitud de gente afuera de la habitación.

-¡Señor no puede pasar!—le grita algún guardia del hotel.

-¡Y una mierda!- Responde Matt desafiante y esquivando todos los brazos que lo intentan detener.

-¡Matt!—grito en cuanto lo veo llegar.

-¡ANA!- corre hacia mi horrorizado en cuanto ve mi rostro. – ¿Él bebe está bien? ¿Qué ha hecho Laura?

-ELLA está bien por si te interesa. —Christian se interpone en su camino antes de que pueda llegar a mí. —Tu novia psicópata estuvo a punto de matarla de no ser porque llegamos a tiempo.

-Muévete—Le dice Matt alzando su mano para tocar mi rostro e intentando mover a Christian de su lugar, pero sin éxito, esto solo logra enfurecerlo aún más.

-¡No la vas a tocar imbécil! – Dice Christian mientras toma su mano aun en el aire para impedirle el paso a mi cara.- ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!

-Suéltame. —le dice Matt amenazadoramente a Christian.

-¡Por favor!—Les suplico a ambos.

-Vámonos a mi casa Ana, ahí te podre cuidar mucho mejor de lo que te cuidaron aquí. – dice Matt lleno de ira y frustración mientras intenta tomarme del brazo y levantarme del sofá.

-¡Ella no ira a ningún lado imbécil! ¿CUIDARLA? ¿TU? ¡Ella no te importa! ¡Es por tu maldita culpa que todo esto paso!- Explota Christian.

-¡YO JAMAS HUBIERA DEJADO QUE LAURA LA APUNTARA CON UN ARMA!

-¡PERO EN CAMBIO LA DEJASTE ARROLLARLA CON SU AUTO! ¡Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que Laura averiguara en donde estaba Ana! ¡DEJASTE QUE ELLA SALIERA DE LA CARCEL! ¡Yo jamás hubiera permitido que esa mujer saliera! ¡Laura vino para vengarse de TI!

-¡Yo jamás le diría en donde esta Ana y mi hijo imbécil!

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!—me levanto furiosa del sofá. - ¡No es culpa de nadie que Laura sea una psicópata! Matt…—me giro para verlo de frente. —Creo que tienes que irte, estamos a salvo aquí.

-¿A SALVO? ¡Laura entro a tu habitación maldita sea! ¿Cómo es eso estar a salvo exactamente? ¡Pudo haberte hecho algo y hacer que perdieras a mí bebe!

-¡LARGATE!—Christian gruñe de nuevo.- ¿Si quiera te has puesto a pensar en cómo esta ANA?

-¡Matt por favor…!—le suplico inútilmente.

-¡NO! ¡NO ANA! Tú y mi bebe son MI responsabilidad, es MI deber cuidarlos y protegerlos. ¡Un minuto más y Laura pudo haberlos asesinado! ¿No te das cuenta?

-¡De lo único que me doy cuenta es que la que tendría que estar histérica SOY YO! ¿Pero sabes porque no estoy así? ¡POR MI BEBE MATT! Creo que tendrías que estar consciente que no estas ayudando en nada al ponerte así. Además Laura me ha dicho que TU le prometiste estar con ella siempre, ¿Por qué le prometerías algo así? SE supone que no la amabas…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa Loca?

-Una pequeña parte de su versión Matt. Así que… ¡por favor! Deja de pelear con Christian porque el verlos así le hace daño a mi bebe…

-¡TAMBIEN ES MI BEBE! ¿Crees que no sufrí cuando Laura me respondió tu celular? ¿Eh? ¡NO DEJARE QUE LAURA ME ARREBATE A OTRO HIJO! ¡NI LAURA NI TU IMBECIL! – lanza sus ojos furiosos a Christian.

Y me toma del brazo nuevamente para llevarme con él, esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. Christian inmediatamente enfurece y golpea su brazo hasta hacerlo que me suelte, le da un golpe en el rostro lleno de furia el cual hace que Matt caiga contra el suelo.

-¡Te dije que No la tocaras imbécil! – Christian amenaza entre gruñidos.

Matt de inmediato se pone de pie y contraataca el golpe de Christian dándole un golpe en las costillas. Oigo a Christian gemir, pero no se detiene y enfrenta de nuevo a Matt. Taylor corre de inmediato para separarlos, pero antes de que si quiera lo toque Matt habla de nuevo.

-¡Anda! ¡Diles a tus perros que te ayuden! – Dice Matt corroído por el enojo.

-¡No los necesito para sacarte de aquí imbécil!—Responde Christian mientras le da otro golpe a Matt.

-¡Basta!—les grito furiosa.

-¡Me llevare a mi bebe de una manera u otra!—Gruñe Matt enfrentándose a Christian.

-¡Saca a todo mundo de aquí! Llévate a Teddy—le pido a Taylor en cuanto me percato que todo el hotel está viendo la escena de Matt y Christian. Taylor cierra las puertas y se lleva a Teddy a otra habitación para que no presencie lo que está pasando.

-¡Ana es Mi esposa maldito!—Christian grita furioso.

-¡No pensabas eso cuando la abandonaste maldito cobarde! ¡Pero ahora Ana va a tener un hijo MIO! ¿Y adivina qué? ¡YO NO LE DARE LA ESPALDA COMO TU! – Matt reúne todas sus fuerzas y le da un golpe estruendoso a Christian en el vientre, el cual hace que Christian caiga de rodillas del dolor e incluso de un grito ahogado.

La sangre se ve va del cuerpo al ver todo esto. Matt aprovechando que Christian está en el suelo decide darle una patada en el estómago de nuevo, haciendo retorcer a Christian. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mi instinto por proteger a Christian me brota de nuevo y me coloco enfrente el para qué Matt no pueda volver a dañarlo.

-¡BASTA MATT!—me paro ante el furiosa y sabiendo que jamás me podría dañar.

-¡VAMONOS AHORA MISMO ANA!—Matt me toma del brazo y me comienza a arrastrar a la puerta a pesar de que yo me resisto. Me lastima su rudeza.

-¡NO MATT!—Intento zafarme inútilmente de su prensión en mi muñeca. - ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA? – le gruño.

-¡QUE NO PIENSO PERDER A MI FAMILIA DE NUEVO!—Me responde fuera de sí y con expresión desesperada…

-¡Esta no es la manera Matt! ¡ME LASTIMAS!—Le digo mientras continua arrastrándome con él.

-¡ANA!—Christian logra levantarse a regañadientes después del golpe en su vientre.

-¡Matt por favor! ¡Ya te he dicho que veras a tu hijo siempre que quieras!—Intento zafarme a la vez que intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Te quiero a ti tambien!– me responde fríamente.

-¡YA BASTA!—Le grito y le doy una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas a Matt. Lo cual solo logra enfurecerlo más.

Jamás había visto a Matt tan irracional y vuelto loco. Me daba miedo…

-¡NO!— Me sujeta de los muslos y me coloca en sus brazos bruscamente, haciéndome dar un respingo de dolor en el vientre.

-¡MATT EL BEBE!—le grito angustiada y golpeo su espalda- ¡BAJAME, ME LASTIMAS!

-¡IRAN CONMIGO!—Ignora mi petición y se dirige a la puerta mientras yo sujeto mi vientre para evitar el dolor.

-¡Déjala!—Christian con las pocas fuerzas recuperadas que consiguió toma del brazo a Matt para obligarlo a soltarme de su prensión. Una vez que lo logra Christian le lanza otro golpe en la quijada.

Matt está a punto de Regresarle el golpe con una patada, pero antes de que lo logre Christian se debilita y comienza tambalear, y cae de rodillas junto a mí…

-¡Christian! – Tambaleándome me arrodilló junto a él para asegurarme que este bien.

-¡Taylor!—Grita Christian entre sollozos por el dolor. – Vete con Taylor…

-Ni loca te dejare aquí.

Taylor sale de la habitación con Teddy en brazos, saca su celular y de inmediato llama a Sawyer. Estoy a punto de ir con él para pedirle que ayude a Christian, pero cuando voy a dar los primeros pasos siento la mano de Matt en mi brazo jalándome con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estoy débil, por lo que no me equilibro y mis pies se encuentran con los pedazos de jarrón que le lance a Laura y me hacen caer al piso de forma brusca.

Siento un enorme dolor en mi vientre recorriéndome.

El aire se me escapa de inmediato. Doy un grito ahogado por el dolor y por el miedo de saber que acababa de golpear a mi pequeño Bip… Me desespero y la angustia me invade en un segundo…

Bip….

Mi bebe…


	14. Chapter 14

-¡ANA!—Gritan Christian y Matt al mismo tiempo al verme de rodillas y tomando mi vientre.

-Mi bebe—murmuro en un susurro lleno de terror…- ¡Mi bebe!—grito entre lágrimas al sentir un dolor recorriendo mi estómago.

-¡Llama a la ambulancia!—Grita Matt a Taylor.

-Ana…- Christian aun de rodillas se acerca a mí.- Nena mírame.

Pero no lo hago. Todo lo que hago es abrazar mi vientre y gruñir de dolor…

¡No Dios no…! ¡Por favor que mi bebe este bien!

-Mi bebe…- es todo lo que puedo decir llena de terror.

-¡Taylor! Llévanos al hospital—ordena Christian.

Taylor se acerca a mí e intenta levantarme en brazos, pero en cuanto siento su mano cerca de mi vientre grito de dolor. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo sangre en mis pantalones…

-¡NO! ¡NO!—Murmuro destrozada al ver la sangre saliendo de mi…. - ¡NO!- grito desesperada y llena de dolor, la habitación comienza a darme vueltas y siento como si mis piernas se hubieran desvanecido.

-Vámonos—Christian logra incorporarse—Ni siquiera pienses en aparecerte… - dice mirando a Matt furioso y amenazador.

Todo el camino al hospital es borroso. Como si mi visión se nublara y estuviera debatiendo si es un sueño o en verdad está pasando. No soy capaz de moverme o articular palabra, mi cuerpo deja de obedecerme y los parpados comienzan a pesar cada vez más…

Bip…

Mi pequeño Bip 2…

Es como si estuviera entre un sueño y la realidad. Estoy acostada. Pero siento como voy a toda prisa y como mi cuerpo se estremece y tambalea de un lado a otro. ¿Voy en una camilla? ¿Me estoy muriendo? ¿Qué me paso?

Quiero levantarme, abrir los ojos, gritar. Lo que sea. Pero creo que ni siquiera soy capaz de tomar una bocanada de aire. No sé en donde estoy. Es como si mi mente estuviera completamente en blanco. ¿Estoy en Seattle? ¿Soy Jane? ¿Ana?

Me duele todo mi cuerpo. Y a la vez no siento nada. Es como si un ardor recorriera mis venas pero soy incapaz de abrir los ojos o de siquiera mover un dedo.

-_¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Estará bien?—oigo la voz exigente y destrozada de alguien._

_-Señor no puede pasar aquí. —alguna mujer exasperada grita._

_-¡Solo dígame que va a estar bien!—gruñe estrepitosamente la misma voz… una voz que reconozco en lo más profundo de mi ser._

_¿Christian? ¿Christian estaba aquí? ¿Cuándo es que había vuelto? ¿Qué había pasado con Teddy? ¿Él tiene algo que ver con lo que me está pasando? ¿Había sido todo un sueño y jamás me fui de su lado? _

_-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que ambos se salven?—pregunta otra voz que un no reconozco ¿Ambos? ¿Había tenido un accidente con alguien más?_

_-¡Tú no tienes ningún puto derecho de estar aquí! ¡Lárgate!—gruñe Christian._

_-¡ES MI BEBE EL QUE PUEDE MORIR!_

_-¡ES MI ESPOSA LA QUE ESTA AHÍ!_

_¿Bebe? ¿Teddy? ¡Dios mío! ¿Nos había pasado algo a Teddy a mí? Levántate Ana. Levántate ahora mismo… intento obligarme a mí misma pero es inútil. Mi cuerpo no responde._

_-¡seguridad!—grita la misma voz exigente. – No pueden pelear aquí. Hacemos todo lo posible por salvar a la mujer, ha perdido mucha sangre y lo único que hacen es estorbar. _

_-¿Y él bebe?_

_-¡Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlos a ambos! Ahora les pido una vez más. Salgan._

_-Sálvela a ella. No importa que. ¡Sálvela a ella!_

_Escucho mucho ruido. Siento como si flotara o estuviera nadando en agua. ¿Me iba a morir? ¿Acaso me habían atropellado? ¿Había chocado? Había un bebe dentro de mi… ¿Matt? ¿Es tuyo Matt? ¿Qué pasa con Christian y Teddy? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada claramente?_

Siento una punzada fuerte de dolor en mi vientre el cual me hace despertar. La cabeza me da vuelas pero siento como si estuviera de vuelta en la tierra y como si mi mente hubiera regresado a mi cuerpo. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Sobreviví? ¿Dónde estaba Teddy? ¿Qué había pasado con mi pequeño Bip 2?

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un techo blanco, intento llevarme mis manos a mi vientre pero me detengo en cuanto siento una aguja clavada en mi mano.

-¡Ahh!—grito cuando me lastimo mi vena de la mano.

-¿Ana?—Christian se acerca cuidadosamente a mí.-¿Nena estas despierta?

-Christian—digo débilmente… -¿Qué paso?

-Tranquila nena…- me dice mientras me da una caricia en mi frente—Estas bien.

Pero algo en su voz me dice todo lo contrario… su ceño esta fruncido y tiene los ojos rojos… Y sobre todo tenía esa mirada, es mirada que dice a gritos que Nada está bien, por más que intente ocultarlo…

-¿Teddy?—mi voz es apenas audible, la luz me molesta y entrecierro mis ojos.

-Él está bien, ahora mismo está con Taylor. ¿Cómo te sientes Ana?

-Débil—mi voz lo dice todo…

-Descansa nena…- Christian me da un beso en la frente, el cual solo me hace angustiar más…

¿Por qué no me dice nada de Bip? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho más cosas de lo que paso? ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada…? Con el miedo ocupando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me armo de valor para hacer la pregunta, pidiéndole a Dios que no me dé la respuesta que No quiero escuchar…

-Christian… ¿Y mi bebe?—frunzo mi ceño y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas automáticamente…

Por favor dime que está bien… ¡Veme! Y apiádate de mí, dime que mi hijo está a salvo.

Pero la expresión de Christian se torna débil y llena de dolor…

No Dios mío, no…

-Ana…- Christian traga con dificultad antes de responderme…

-¡¿Y mi bebe?!—gruño llena de miedo con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir.

Y se me parte el corazón cuando los ojos de Christian comienzan a humedecerse me niega con la cabeza…

Ahogo un grito desgarrador en mi garganta. No puedo respirar. Las lágrimas caen una tras otra y siento una opresión inmensa en mi pecho.

Me toma una mano, y con la otra me toma el rostro en forma de consolación…Pero yo soy incapaz de articular una palabra, mi mirada está en el techo hasta que cierro los ojos y las lágrimas caen en forma de cascada…

Había perdido a mi pequeño Bip 2… Había perdido a mi bebe, a mi hijo… No fui capaz de protegerlo, ni siquiera lo pude mantener a salvo en mi vientre… ¿Qué clase de madre era? ¿Cómo pude dejar morir a mi bebe? Miles de cuchillos se entierran en mi corazón…quisiera gritar, quisiera llorar hasta quedarme seca, quería matar a Jack, quería matar a Laura, quería matar a Matt. Ellos 3 fueron los que me provocaron esto. Me inquieto e intento levantarme de la cama murmurando gruñidos que muestran mi dolor.

-¡No Ana!—Christian me reprende e intenta sujetarme de las manos para que yo misma no me haga daño.

-¡No!—intento zafarme de el -¡Mi bebe se murió! – grito entre lágrimas.

-¡Tranquilízate nena por favor! – Con una de sus manos me sujeta las mías, mientras que con la otra me envuelve en un abrazo prisionero para tranquilizarme.

Lucha una eternidad contra mis pataleos y sollozos. No dejo de gruñir. No quiero que me consuele, quiero llorar, quiero gritar. Quiero ver a mi bebe.

Christian no se rinde en ningún momento. No me suelta. Pero no me hace daño. Su rostro me dice que no ha dormido en días.

El tiempo pasa y mis energías se agotan. Pero el dolor jamás se va.

Dejo de moverme. Pero mis lágrimas no dejan de salir….

-Christian…- apenas y es entendible mi voz. —Me duele…. Me duele Christian.

-Lo se nena, lo se…- Me envuelve en otro abrazo consolador. Pero ni siquiera Christian puede apaciguarme esta vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero me agoto física y emocionalmente hasta que entro en una especie de estado de shock. Me tranquilizo, ya no grito y ya no hay lágrimas, solo mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar… y Christian sigue a mi lado.

Pasan minutos. Horas. No lo sé. Christian acaricia mi cabeza y me llena de besos dulces hasta que logro dormir… Pero el gusto dura poco porque me despierto al poco tiempo sintiéndome igual de mal.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me paso Christian?—le digo entre sollozos y con una voz desganada de tanto llorar.

-Que estuviste a punto de morir. Estuve a punto de perderte…- me dice apretándome contra el en cuanto pronuncia esas palabras. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta el cual no intenta disimular.

-¿Mi… mi bebe murió por…el golpe? ¿O por mi culpa? ¿fue porque tuve miedo y no pude controla…?—mi voz se vuelve aguda de nuevo.

-No. No Ana. No vayas ahí. Esto no fue tu culpa. Nena… hable con la doctora. Lo más probable es que este embarazo no se hubiera completado… no te culpes por nada Ana, esto no estuvo en tus manos. —me dice Christian intentando brindarme seguridad y aferrándose a mí.

-¿Cómo me encontró Laura?—le digo en un susurro a Christian.

-Fue a buscar a Luna…

-¿Ella está bien?—me inquieto de nuevo.

-Sí, Laura solo la asusto un poco y… la amenazo para que intentara localizarte a ti o a Matt…Luna no tuvo más remedio que decirle que estabas embarazada. Al parecer Matt había estado en tu departamento con Luna unos días antes y Laura los vio.

-Pero Matt no sabía en donde estábamos tampoco…- frunzo mi ceño.

-Al parecer Laura había estado siguiendo a Matt a todas partes, y lo escucho hablando contigo un par de veces… Laura no ha dicho nada aun pero, creo fue capaz de rastrear tu número de alguna forma, incluso del celular de Luna o pudo haberse percatado de que la seguían y tomar ventaja de eso… en cuanto se recupere ira a prisión y me asegurare que no vuelva a salir.

-¿Y porque saliste de la habitación antes de que Laura apareciera?

-Nos enteramos de habían visto rondar a Laura cerca de tu edificio, mande a unos hombres a investigar y había algunas patrullas afuera, y fue cuando Luna dijo lo que había pasado, nos aseguró que Laura estaba vuelta loca con tal de encontrarte. Aun no puedo entender como logro entrar a la habitación…

-Tenía una pistola… seguro que amenazo a más de una persona…- digo llena de rabia.

-Tranquila nena…estas a salvo ahora—Christian me da un beso en mi cabeza. —En unos días podrás irte de aquí…todo cambiara Ana.

-¿En dónde está Matt?—mi voz suena amarga al mencionar su nombre.

-Afuera… yo no lo he dejado acercarse a ti. Aunque no es que lo haya intentado demasiado, sabe que esto pasó por su culpa y no se atreve a dar la cara.

-No quiero verlo. No ahora…

-No tienes que nena…

-No sabría cómo reaccionar justo ahora, no quiero decirle cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir, no me dejes verlo Christian por favor…

Y me baño en lágrimas de nuevo. Me costaba aceptar esto, no quería aceptarlo, mi vida había tenido demasiado… demasiados giros, demasiados obstáculos, demasiado dolor… y ahora le había costado la vida a mi bebe…

Christian no deja de consolarme, no me reprocha, no me suelta… su calidez es lo único que evita que me vuelva loca y pierda la cabeza. Lloro hasta quedarme dormida de nuevo…

Pasan dos días y puedo irme a casa, Christian se ha encargado de todo como siempre, incluso se ha encargado de evitar que Matt aparezca ante mí por el momento, aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendremos que vernos. Pero no ahora, los dos estamos demasiado heridos…

Vamos a mi apartamento, Christian me lleva en brazos para que yo no haga esfuerzos, aunque los doctores dicen que en unos días estaré mucho mejor, y en un par de semanas podré vivir mi vida normalmente.

-¿Qué paso con la cuna?—le digo sin ánimos.

-Creí que sería mejor sacarla nena—me dice Christian cauteloso temiendo mi reacción. Pero simplemente no digo nada… no soy capaz de conectar por completo mi cerebro.

Me meto a la ducha con Christian una vez que Teddy se duerme. Christian me baña como aquella vez de Leila… se encarga de limpiarme dulcemente. Cuando salgo de la tina me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, estoy más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal, he perdido peso y mi mirada está perdida. Retiro la mirada de aquel horrible reflejo. Odiaba verme así, pero más odiaba no tener las fuerzas para luchar.

Me recuesto en mi habitación, apenas doy unos bocados a mi comida y mis palabras son apenas susurros. Pero necesitaba esto…necesitaba ser miserable por unos instantes antes de lanzarme a la vida de nuevo. Christian duerme abrazado junto a mí, pero me es imposible concebir el sueño… las pocas veces que he dormido sueño con una bebe….con mi niña… la que tendría que haber sido mi hija. El despertar de esos sueños era lo más horrible, así que optaba por dormir lo menos que pudiera.

Los días pasan eternamente para mí. Comienzo a comer un poco más, a hablar un poco más, pero mi sonrisa aun no aparece del todo, aveces tuerzo un poco mis labios simulando una sonrisa, pero la alegría no se refleja en mis ojos. Christian más de una vez se desespera cuando rechazo la comida, y me siento aún más miserable por tener que hacerlo pasar por esto.

-¿Dónde está Teddy?—le pregunto a Christian un día por la tarde.

-Jugando en el patio, ¿quieres que lo traiga?

-No… está bien, déjalo seguir jugando.

-Nena…

-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto cuando lo veo con el ceño fruncido.

-En una semana tengo que ir a Seattle…- me dice cauteloso.

-Oh…

-Me gustaría que fueran conmigo.

-Christian yo…- me muevo temerosa en el sofá—No sé si sea buena idea.

-Yo creo que sí. —Se sienta cuidadosamente junto a mí y me toma del rostro obligándome a mirarlo—Necesitas seguir adelante Anastasia, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando pero… no te quiero dejar sola. Necesitas empezar de nuevo, Teddy te necesita y te extraña…y yo también. Tal vez Seattle te ayude a distraerte, puedes ver a Kate, a Mia, podemos ir a ver a tus padres… lo que sea que tu necesites.

-No sé si este lista…

-Yo estaré contigo nena, te prometo que yo no te dejare. Pero tienes que poner de tu parte Ana, no puedo hacer mucho si tú te encierras en tu caparazón, me duele no poder ayudarte como yo quisiera… no soporto verte así Ana. —me lo dice con ojos tristes e impotentes.

-Te prometo que lo pensare Christian—lo acaricio en la mejilla. –Y prometo esforzarme.

Teddy regresa de jugar y nos sentamos los 3 para cenar. No tenía hambre… pero me recuerdo a mí misma que le prometí a Christian hacer un esfuerzo, así que me termino mi plato en una eternidad, pero puedo ver que Christian se relaja visiblemente ante mi casi nula cooperación.

Al día siguiente Christian se la pasa haciendo llamadas, y Teddy en su habitación jugando como siempre. Cuando escucho que suena un celular… Me acerco a mi bolso en donde se encuentra mi celular seguramente, miro la pantalla y una mezcla de emociones me inunda al ver el nombre de Matt en la pantalla. Lo pienso demasiado y no alcanzo a tomar la llamada…

¿Estaba lista para hablar con él? ¿Sería capaz de verlo al rostro sin romperme a llorar, o peor aún, a culparlo? Me siento en la silla mirando mi celular como si el me fuera a dar una respuesta. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Matt. Después de todo, él también había perdido a su hijo... Aunque en mi mente no puedo borrar lo que paso; Matt volviéndose loco, Christian en el suelo… Matt golpeándome accidentalmente…

Cierro los ojos antes de que las lágrimas regresen.

Lo prometiste Ana. Respiro profundamente un par de veces.

Y llamo a Matt.

-¿Ana?—me responde esperanzado.

-¿Podemos vernos?—le digo directamente.

-Sí, claro…pero, ¿Y Christian?

-Yo me encargare de eso.

-Ah…está bien, voy para allá nena…- me dice nervioso.

-Te espero. —Y cuelgo.

-Mi madre quería saber cómo estabas, te manda saludos y espera verte pronto. —Me dice Christian cuando sale de la habitación.

-Christian… hable con Matt. —le digo cautelosamente, puedo ver como se tensa Christian.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Le pedí que viniera.

-¿QUE? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No pienso dejarte sola con él Anastasia!

-Sabes que necesito hablar con él. Necesito sanar está herida Christian y no puedo hacerlo sin Matt.

-¿Y si se vuelve loco de nuevo? ¿Y si intenta llevarte con él a la fuerza otra vez? ¡NO! Ni lo sueñes.

-Taylor, Sawyer y tú estarán al pendiente de mí en todo momento, pueden esperar afuera junto con Teddy.

-¿Matt ya viene?—me acusa con la mirada.

-Sí. Y necesito que me dejes hacer esto, necesito limpiar mi herida o jamás sanara. —le suplico con la mirada.

-¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que ese imbécil es capaz cuando se vuelve loco! YO soy impulsivo Ana, pero creo que Jamás te hubiera hecho lo que Matt te hizo a ti…

-Tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito Christian, lo sabes…

-¡No lo defiendas! Puedes hablar con él. De acuerdo, pero yo no me moveré de tu lado.

-Christian.

-¡ESTA DECIDIDO ANA!—Y se da la media vuelta de nuevo a mi habitación dando un portazo.

**SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA **** JOJO ESPERO SUS OPINIONES**


	15. Chapter 15

Tocan a la puerta, estoy a punto de levantarme pero Christian se me adelanta. Abre la puerta y queda frente a frente con Matt, y a las espaldas de él se encuentran Taylor y Sawyer.

-Dice que la señorita Ana lo llamo señor—Informa Taylor.

-Sí, es verdad Taylor… todo está bien—les digo.

-Quédense cerca—ordena Christian intimidante como siempre, y haciéndose a un lado a regañadientes para que Matt pase.

-Ana… - me dice Matt en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzan. Miro hacia sus manos y veo que trae una bolsa, ¿Qué habrá en ella?

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?—le pregunto.

-Amm- mira sus pies con el ceño fruncido—Unas cosas que…quería mostrarte. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-No. —Responde Christian colocándose protectoramente junto a mí.

-Preferiría que Christian estuviera presente Matt. —Le digo mientras tomo la mano de Christian y Matt pudiera captar el mensaje. No es que le tuviera miedo a Matt, pero sin duda había perdido mi confianza.

-No pienso dejarte en la misma habitación que Ana. Eres peligroso. —Christian da un paso intimidante hacia el dejándome a sus espaldas.

-No le voy a hacer nada. Tú y tus gorilas pueden estar presentes si eso hace que Ana se sienta tranquila. – Gira la cabeza y ahora sus ojos están en mí. —Ana… Por favor, solo quiero tu perdón…

Su tono de voz y sus ojos me hacen saber que está diciendo la verdad. Incluso puedo ver como si sus ojos comenzar a nublarse. Su barba esta crecida ligeramente y se ve que no ha dormido en días. Es un Matt destrozado; Es mi reflejo.

-Estaré bien Christian—le tomo la mano para tranquilizarlo…

-No confió en el- Dice firmemente sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Puedes estar seguro de que no lastimare a Ana de ninguna manera…- Responde Matt.. En otra ocasión se hubiera puesto al tú por tú con Christian, o hubiera peleado de mil maneras con él. Pero ahora luce como si los años se hubieran dejado venir sobre él. Es un Matt más controlado…espero.

-¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti?—Responde Christian amargamente.

-Christian por favor… prometo gritar si algo sale mal, además Taylor y Sawyer están aquí…y no hay otra forma de salir más que por la puerta principal. Estaré bien lo prometo.

-Ana…—comienza Christian.

-¿Por qué no te vas al patio trasero? Así estarás al pendiente de Ana. —propone Matt.

Levanto la ceja incrédula. Matt jamás propondría algo así, puedo ver que Christian esta tan perplejo como yo. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente accede.

-Que no se te olvide que Ana no está sola—amenaza a Matt. —Estaré al pendiente de todo nena.

Me da un fugaz beso en los labios marcando territorio con Matt, y finalmente se da la vuelta en dirección al patio trasero. En cuanto oímos la puerta cerrar. Matt y yo nos volteamos a ver…

Los dos nos veíamos terrible. Los dos habíamos perdido peso. Y los dos teníamos el dolor remarcado en el rostro…

-Ana…ni siquiera sé cómo empezar—su voz se hace un nudo de inmediato. —Lo lamento Ana…lamento haberle hecho eso a nuestro hijo.

Y se suelta a llorar, por más que intentó resistirse no lo logro. Cae de rodillas en el piso y puedo ver su expresión completamente tomada por el dolor… Me parte el corazón el verlo así, y sus palabras…

Sin poder evitarlo, me uno a él en el suelo y mis lágrimas se unen a las de él. Los dos lloramos tanto como podemos, mis pulmones me duelen de tantos sollozos. Nos abrazamos mientras estamos de rodillas y los dos no dejamos de sollozar "lo siento" al otro. Nos desahogamos hasta quedarnos secos. Solo Matt podría sentir el mismo dolor que yo, talvez incluso más…también era su hijo, también era su bebe… el segundo bebe que perdía a causa de un accidente.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así. Pero cuando terminamos, los dos nos sentimos de alguna manera más reconfortados. A los dos nos hacía falta llorar con el otro. Era un dolor que siempre nos iba a unir de una manera u otra. Nos levantamos y nos sentamos en el sofá, nuestros rostros están rojos y nuestros ojos hinchados, pero estamos más tranquilos…

-Lamento haberme puesto como loco Ana. Supongo que… quería evitar con tantas ganas que algo le pasara que…no supe controlarme. Debí haberte dicho que en la relación con Laura yo no fui la única víctima… puedo entender porque está enojada pero…

-Creo que debemos de dejar de apuntar con el dedo Matt…no sabría decir quien tuvo la culpa; Laura, tu o yo. Talvez fuimos los 3 o talvez no fue ninguno. Sé que tu querías este bebe más que nada en el mundo Matt y… me duele que se te haya arrebatado de las manos otra vez. No se si deba decir esto pero… Christian hablo con la doctora y… ella no apostaba mucho por este embarazo…creía que algo saldría mal en cualquier momento.

-Quería una familia más que nada en el mundo Ana… no sabes la culpa tan grande que siento justo ahora… ¿Sabes? Por un momento llegue a comprender a Laura, ella enloqueció queriendo recuperar lo que creyó que era de ella…creo que me paso lo mismo contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Matt? Ella…

-Por un momento yo también lo estuve… sentí que Christian quería robarme lo que era mío. En verdad quería formar una familia contigo Ana. Con Teddy…me hacían sentir que tenía al fin alguien con quien llegar los días de trabajo, alguien con quien pasar mis fines de semana… y cuando me entere de que íbamos a tener un bebe… Mi felicidad no podía ser mayor.

-Matt…

-No, déjame terminar—me toma de la mano y me da un beso en los nudillos—con todo esto que acaba de pasar Ana…me di cuenta de que mis impulsos no causan más que problemas, contigo y con Laura metí la pata, no fui capaz de cuidarla a ella, ni a mi hija ni a ti…y también creo que me di cuenta de que jamás fuiste del todo mía… yo siempre supe que tu tenías un pasado con otro hombre, y cuando yo te pregunte por el me dijiste que lo amabas…fue culpa mía si aun así yo quise forzarte a estar conmigo, a pesar de que sería la sombra de tu esposo… en ti vi mi puerta abierta a formar una familia. Supuse que tenías heridas como yo y que por eso me aceptarías.

-No…Matt, por favor no pienses así… yo te deje entrar a mi vida porque tu valías la pena Matt…eras un buen hombre. Jamás deje de amar a Christian… tienes razón, pero mi intención jamás fue reemplazarte por él. Tú te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón Matt, un lugar que es solo tuyo, no voy a mentirte… al principio lo que me atrajo de ti fue que me recordabas a Christian, pero después te conocí y todo eso quedo atrás. Me gustaste TU, tu forma de ser, te quise Matt…. ¡Te quiero! Fuiste una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo bueno que me diste. Y no sé si este bien en decir esto pero… si Christian no hubiera vuelto, no hubiera querido hacer mi vida con otro que no fueras tú. —Lo tomo del rostro y mis lágrimas vuelven a asomarse. —Y no sabes cómo me duele el no haberte podido dar lo que tu tanto anhelas….Lo único que le pido a Dios es que tú puedas encontrar esa felicidad que tanto buscas, y que… espero que me perdones por no haber podido ser yo la persona que te la diera.

-Tú me has dado más felicidad de la que podía pedir Ana—Matt pone su mano encima de la mía en su rostro—Teddy y tú me reafirmaron mi deseo por querer una familia, el tiempo que duro me dieron un hogar… me diste cariño sincero…y no sabes también como me duele el no haber podido ser yo el hombre que te hiciera feliz…Jamás creí decir esto pero… Christian en verdad te ama…pudo haber dado media vuelta en cuanto se enteró de tu embarazo, sin embargo permaneció a tu lado en todo momento. Él te defendió hasta el último minuto… Además, tus ojos no brillaban tanto cuando estabas conmigo… - da un breve bufido.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo Matt… cuando te conocí podría haber jurado que eras casado, ¿Sabes porque? … Tienes todo lo que se necesita para tener una familia, una vez que te abres a las personas eres increíble Matt… eres cariñoso, protector y divertido…estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien más…alguien que vea aún más de lo que yo veo en ti. Aunque claro si controlaras tus impulsos sería mucho mejor. —le digo con una breve mueca divertida.

-¿Tú crees? – me dice alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Bueno… la primera de la fila sin duda seria Betty ¿Quién sabe? Si ya se divorció podrías ser papa de 2 hermosas niñas—le digo entre risas. —Incluso Luna estaría en la fila.

-¡Calla!—me responde divertido también. - Ana…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te… iras con él de nuevo?—me pregunta triste.

-No lo sé Matt….- le respondo honestamente. —Probablemente… pero aun debo pensarlo bien… este fue mi hogar por años y…no negare que extraño a las personas que deje atrás…pero no sé qué es lo que me convenga más.

-Una parte de mi quisiera que no te fueras Ana… extrañare llamar a la señorita Jane Smith a mi oficina…- Rió brevemente ante tales recuerdos. —Pero me duele reconocer que él y Teddy son Tu familia…

-Y yo extrañare que lo hagas… pero, tengo miedo de que mi presencia solo te haga más daño Matt, lo que quiero es que tu sanes…no impedir tu curación. Creo que lo que dice Christian tiene sentido… a los dos nos vendría bien un poco de distracción y de nuevos aires, lugares que nos hagan sanar por los últimos meses.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos tomados de la mano, Matt me da un beso en los nudillos y se levanta del sofá…

-Creo que… tengo que irme. —me mira a los ojos… y puedo descifrar en su mirada que está intentando despedirse de mí. Despedirse en serio…

-Lo sé—me levanto y quedamos frente a frente, nos sonreímos el uno al otro con lágrimas en los ojos. – Perdóname por todo Matt…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte nena, por favor... Despídeme de Teddy y dile que lo quiero mucho—me acaricia mi mejilla limpiando mi lagrima. —Antes de irme… quería que los dos tuviéramos esto. —Me brinda la bolsa que traía en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?—pregunto intrigada.

-Ábrelo…

Y cuando lo hago veo un pequeño conjunto rosa, una pijamita diminuta…

No respiro…

Volteo a ver a Matt y sus ojos están tan húmedos como los míos. Nos fundimos en otro largo abrazo, y sé que en ese abrazo esta nuestra despedida… el abrazo dura tanto como queremos, y cuando se termina yo me quedo con la parte de arriba del conjunto, y Matt con la parte de abajo, nos miramos a los ojos y Matt toma mi rostro… y me da un último beso en los labios. Me susurra "Te quiero" y se marcha por donde llego.

En cuanto se marcha, sé que debería ir por Christian y decirle que todo ha terminado…pero deseo estar sola al menos por unos instantes más. Me quedo en el sofá contemplando la ropita de mi niña… Matt también había visualizado a una bebe… sonrió nostálgicamente mientras la contemplo y me imagino el cuerpo de mi niña en el… ¿Cómo habría sido tu rostro? ¿Qué nombre te hubiera puesto? Me dejo divagar unos momentos pensando en ella…

-¿Ana?—me dice Christian mientras yo continuo en el sofá con la ropa en mis manos.

-Estoy bien…- le digo desde el fondo de mi corazón—Matt se ha ido.

-¿Estas bien?—se acerca para sentarse junto a mí en el sofá y tomar mi rostro. -¿No te hizo nada verdad?

-No…- le sonrío. —Dijimos lo que teníamos que decir y… nos despedimos.

-Oh…

-El también sentía que sería una niña ¿Sabes? Mira lo que ha traído—le muestro la pequeña blusita.

-¿Lo compro él?

-Si… supongo que se aloco como yo en ese aspecto, quiso comprar todo lo que veía para cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Te pidió que volvieras con él?—su ceño se frunce.

-No… de hecho… los dos hablamos de una forma muy… sincera. Creo que lo que paso nos cambió de muchas formas a los dos. Pero al final… nos hemos despedido de la forma más digna y cálida que pudimos.

-¿Te arrepientes de no haberte quedado con él?—No era un reproche su pregunta, lo cual me tranquiliza.

-No…no es eso. Me arrepiento de haberle causado más dolor en su vida… el no merecía algo así… el merece ser feliz y tener la familia que tanto desea.

-¿Aun lo quieres?—puedo ver el trabajo que le cuesta a Christian formular esta pregunta… pero decido ser sincera con él.

-Si… el problema nunca fue que no lo quisiera, el problema fue que jamás deje de amarte a ti… ¿Cómo podía entregarme a él cuándo yo soy tuya en todo sentido? Pero él se ganó un lugar en mi corazón, y en el cielo hay alguien que nos unirá por siempre. Lo quiero lo suficiente como para desear que él sea feliz, que el encuentre alguien que le de lo que el necesita y merece. Creo que conmigo todo hubiera sido a medias ¿sabes?...

Nos quedamos en silencio otros momentos, Christian esta pensativo a mi lado contemplando la pijama al igual que yo hace unos momentos, y yo lo contemplo a el…. Mi 50, de no haber sido por el probablemente Teddy y yo ya habríamos sido víctimas de Laura… Mi 50 que a pesar de todo… jamás dudo en seguir a mi lado, jamás me juzgo por estar embarazada e inclusive con él bebe de otro en mi vientre… esta vez no me dio la espalda.

-Gracias…- le susurro mientras lo contemplo a detalle.

-¿Por qué?—levanta la ceja sin entender de donde ha venido eso.

-Por seguir queriéndome…por qué te sigo gustando. —lo tomo de la mano y lo beso en los nudillos.

-Eso jamás cambiara nena. En ese caso el agradecido debería ser yo.

-A pesar de todos los recuerdos dolorosos de nuestro pasado…a pesar de lo que me paso y lo que hice… sigues luchando por mí…. Gracias. —le digo con un hilo de voz.

-Jamás podre culparte por haber buscado en alguien más lo que yo no te di...

-Pero me lo estás dando ahora.

-Nunca te he pedido perdón oficial por lo que paso Ana—Christian se levanta y se pone de rodillas frente a mí en el sillón. —Ana… sé que no tuvo nombre lo que yo hice, y sé que soy probablemente la persona que más te ha lastimado… pero mi amor por ti no cambiara nunca… el tiempo que estuvimos separados no fue vida…y yo no seré capaz de perdonarme por lo que he hecho hasta que no logres perdonarme tu… Por favor PERDONAME nena…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando pronuncia esa última palabra.

-Christian… creo que te perdone desde el momento en que me encontraste…- lo tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro hacia mí. —Eres mi vida Christian…tú y Teddy son lo que más amo en este mundo y no sabría cómo vivir sin ustedes ahora que los tengo de nuevo en mi vida. Saber que me amas y que amas a nuestro hijo es todo lo que necesito para salir adelante… es todo lo que me va a dar fuerzas Christian…

Christian me toma del rostro y me acerca ferozmente a sus labios. Nos perdemos en un intenso beso que los dos habíamos añorado desde hace demasiado tiempo…

-Prometo hacer mejores recuerdos para todos nena, prometo que nuestras heridas sanaran Ana. Lo prometo…

-4 años después-

-Abuelito ¿Qué es esto?—Teddy corre con Ray para mostrarle un pequeño insecto que encontró.

-Es un insecto hijo…preferiría que lo soltaras—dice Ray con mueca divertida.

-¿Te da miedo abuelito?—Teddy acerca el insecto a Ray haciéndolo saltar de la silla.

-¡Theo! – lo reprende Christian suavemente. —No molestes a tu abuelo. Anda y ve a ayudar a tu abuela Grace a traer los platos.

-¡Si papi!—Teddy corre a la cocina en busca de su abuela.

-¿A qué hora llegara Mia? – Le pregunto a Christian mientras él está a cargo de cocinar la carne.

-No lo sé, seguro debe andar vuelta loca viendo vestidos de novia. —me dice Christian poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso puso los ojos en blanco señor Grey?

-No me atrevería nena. —me dice con aire divertido.

-¡Ana!—me dice mi mama en cuanto baja del auto. - ¡Ay cariño! ¡Te ves bellísima hija!

-Gracias mama, pronto serás abuela de una preciosa niña- le digo mientras acaricio mi vientre.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que soy al tenerte de vuelta aquí hija! Con tu familia…

-Y al fin mi niña tendrá una prima con quien jugar—me dice Kate uniéndose a la plática. -¿Sabes a qué hora llegara José?

-Ni idea, supongo que pasara por Tiffany al trabajo y vendrán para acá.

-¡Ana!—Mia llega sonriente como siempre—Lamento la tardanza. ¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Casi todos, tu hermano no está muy feliz ya lo sabes—le digo con una sonrisa. —Ve a saludarlo antes de que mande a buscar por ti.

-¡Dios!—pone los ojos en blanco divertida.-¡Pobre de su hija, será la niña más cuidada de todo Seattle!—su comentario me hace reír.

Suena mi teléfono, y mi sonrisa viene al rostro en cuanto veo que es Luna la que me llama.

-¡Hola amiga!—le digo con entusiasmo.-¿Qué tal la estás pasando en acción de gracias?

-¡Genial Ana! Ashley cada día está más traviesa, su padre quedo de venir por ella este fin de semana y esta que no cabe de emoción.

-¿Y con quien la estás pasando ahora?

-Ammm- casi puedo verla sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Matt?—le digo emocionada.

-¡SI! Ay nena… no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado ir, es un encanto, un poco impulsivo pero ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste… tenemos poco tiempo saliendo pero nos hemos amoldado bastante bien. El y Ashley se han tomado un cariño increíble, y la verdad tanto el como yo quisiéramos un bebe. Espero que no te moleste…

-¡Claro que no tonta! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tú y Matt están saliendo, los dos se merecen ser felices Luna, ambos son excelentes personas, ¿Cómo no me va a dar gusto?

-¡Solo espero que todo siga marchando bien…!

-Veras que si tonta, ¿Qué harán de comer ustedes?

Termino de hablar con Luna y en cuanto todo esta listo y no falta nadie por llegar, Christian se levanta para hacer un brindis. Agradece a todos nuestros invitados el estar aquí y sobre todo me agradece a mí por haber vuelto a su vida y por estar a punto de darle un segundo hijo, a pesar de que nos costó más de un tratamiento para que yo pudiera estar en óptimas condiciones y sin riesgos como la última vez. Todos aplaudimos ante sus impecables palabras como siempre y nos disponemos a comer.

-Quiero ver ese plato vacío señorita Steele—me dice el Christian mandón y juguetón. —No quiero que mi hija saque tus malos hábitos alimenticios.

-¿Si no lo hago me llevare unos azotes señor Grey?—le digo mientras me muerdo el labio.

-No tiente mi mano suelta…- me dice conteniendo una risita.

-No sería capaz…no cuando tengo a su hija en mi vientre. —le digo inocentemente.

-Conozco varios trucos. —me dice arrogantemente.

-Sería un placer probarlos todos contigo.

Y nos damos un largo beso sin importar quién nos vea. Esto era todo lo que podía pedir… Tener a mi familia y amigos felices, junto al hombre que amo más que a mi vida….

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TODO ESO :P, Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA SOBRE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE CHRISTIAN Y ANA COMENTENLA :D , SI ME ES POSIBLE SEGUIRE SUBIENDO HISTORIAS, GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA! **


End file.
